Descendants Watch Their Movie
by EarthFireWindWater11
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up... The VK's, AK's, and their parents are all brought to watch their movies, TV show, AND read their books! This is the same book that I had on my Wattpad account, @EarthFireWindWater! Updates will be twice a week, however I have already written and had published a large part, so I will be uploading that straight away! I hope you enjoy my book!
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC, Rebecca, and the plot line for Descendants, as will be included in following chapters, belongs solely to Disney. This is the same with the second movie, and TV show, and the books which I will be doing later on, belong to Melissa de la Cruz.

It was a regular day on the Isle of the Lost.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were running around, being cruel and scaring people like they do everyday. They had just stolen breakfast, and were joking and laughing with each other, when suddenly a bright light enveloped them all.

It was blinding, and the glow lit up the entire Isle. The four VK's were so wrapped up in what was happening, that they didn't see that another bright light was circling another place on the Isle.

Maleficent's Castle.

In Auradon, a similar thing was happening, in and around Beast's Castle.

Prince Ben was in his room, being fitted for his coronation suit, when his parents walked in. Beast was about to speak, when that bright white light, illuminated them, surrounding them.

The same thing was happening to Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Doug who were over in Auradon Prep, and with Jane and Fairy Godmother, who were in her office. No one knew what was going on, and before they knew it they had disappeared from Auradon, and the The Isle, and reappeared in what looked to be a theatre.

Once the Auradon kids realised that they were all there together, they huddled up, scared of what was going to happen. Soon after, the villain kids appeared, and the Auradonians turned at the bright light. They all gasped at who was there, but those gasps turned into screams of horror when Jafar, The Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil and Maleficent appeared behind them.

None of them knew what was going on, until a girl who looked to be around 16 popped in. She giggled at their shocked expressions.

"Hello. I guess you're wondering where you are, and why you're here. You're in the human world, and I was instructed by the gods to show you your fate. So basically, I'm going to show you your future."

They were all shocked into stunned silence, and no one - not even the villains, said anything.

The girl looked around the room, and when still no one said anything, she decided to start.

"Okayyyyyy, um so my name is Rebecca, and I still have to show other people their movies today, so let's begin!"

Hey guys, so I originally had this published on Wattpad, however I didn't have a disclaimer on it, so it was removed for copyright issues. Anyway, I was asked by many people to publish it on here, so here it is!

Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and if you want me to do any other movies, books or TV shows, just let me know.

EarthFireWindWater11


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter Overview:_** _We see a quick scan of the Isle of the Lost, before the scene changes to Beast's Castle in Auradon. Here we meet Prince Ben, Lumière; the royal servant, King Adam (the Beast) and Queen Belle. Prince Ben is having his measurements taken for a suit._

 **Mal: Once upon a time, long, long ago...**

"Is-is that me?" Mal stared at the screen in pure shock.

 **Mal: ...well, more like 20 years ago...Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends.**

"...yep, definitely me."

 **Mal: Big cake.**

At that moment, chuckles could be heard throughout the room, well at least from the Auradon side.

 **Mal: Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.**

Now it was Ben's turn to stare in shock at the screen."Wait, you guys didn't have a honeymoon?"

"No dear, your father wanted to concentrate on the kingdom. That's one of the reasons we're giving you the kingdom now."

 **Mal: He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks...basically all the really interesting people...and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.**

"I-I can be fun and interesting too."

Can you guess who that came from?

Yep, Audrey.

Everyone shot Audrey a look, including the King and Queen of Auradon, and the villains.

 **Mal: This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi.**

All of the Auradon Kids turned to the villain kids in shock and shouted all together.

"How can you live without wi-fi?! What do you do all day?"

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos gave them a weird look."Um, we go outside."

 **Mal: No way out. Or so I thought.**

"What! THERE IS NO WAY OUT!" The room literally shook at Beast's outburst.

 **Mal: Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened.**

The whole room was silent after Adam's yelling fit.

 **Lumière: Sleeve. -ha.**

 **Adam/Beast: How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!**

 **Belle: He's turning 16, dear.**

 **Ben: Hey, pops.**

 **Adam/Beast: 16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least... 42.**

The villain kids oohed at that and turned to watch Belle, while stifling laughs, to see her reaction. Surprisingly though, she just raised an eyebrow at Adam.

 **Belle: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.**

 **Adam/Beast: Ah, it was either you or a teapot.**

Adam could practically feel Belle death glaring holes into the back of his head.

 **Adam/Beast: Kidding.**

 **Ben: Mom, dad...**

 **Lumière: ah! Nn-nnh!**

 **Ben: I've chosen my first official proclamation.**

Everyone sat up in anticipation, knowing that whatever happened next, would be the whole reason they're here.

 **Ben: I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost**

"Oh oh, this is gonna baaaaad," Mal smirked.

 **Ben: should be given a chance, to live here in Auradon.**

"WHAT!" There were outbursts from Adam, Belle, Audrey, Chad, Doug, Jay, Mal, Carlos, Evie, Lonnie, Jane, Cruella, Jafar, and the Evil Queen.

Ben was sitting there, proud of himself for finally going ahead with it, as he had been planning on it for a while after he started having dreams of a purple haired girl. Mal acted surprised, but in all reality, was kind of expecting it. She had been having dreams for a while about her and Ben, and they had been in Auradon. She hated to admit it, but the thought kind of excited her, she wanted the chance to get to know Ben, and experience things other than evil, evil, evil.

Fairy Godmother was sitting there happily, glad that the new generation would get a chance, as she believed that no one is born evil.

 _Finally_ , Maleficent thought. _I finally have the chance to reign down evil on Auradon, and have all the power in the world! I swear to all that is evil though, if Mal messes this up, there WILL be hell to pay._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Ben's parents disagree with him about bringing the VK's to Auradon, however, he manages to persuade them to agree. Switching to the Isle, we meet Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Maleficent. The VK's perform a musical number, reinstating how evil they are. Maleficent arrives and scolds Mal for not being evil enough, before dropping the bombshell that the four of them are going to Auradon Prep._

 **Ben: Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.**

"Are you serious Ben!?"Audrey sent a death glare so strong that if looks could kill, he would be 10 feet under. "I swear to God if you go through with this" she left the threat hanging.

 **Adam/Beast: The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?**

"Now now, dear, let's hear him out first."

 **Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most.**

The villain kids snorted. "Oh please, we don't need your help with anything," Jay smirked.

 **Ben: I've already chosen them.**

 **Adam/Beast: Have you?**

"Calm down dear, give him a chance."

 **Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?**

 **Ben: Cruella de vil...Jafar...Evil queen...And maleficent.**

 **Lumière: Ah!**

 **Adam/Beast: Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!**

"Why thank you, it's nice to be appreciated." Maleficent cackled.

 **Ben: Dad, just hear me out here.**

 **Adam/Beast: No! I won't hear of it.**

 **Lumière: Oh, Oh.**

 **Adam/Beast: They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!**

 **Ben: Dad, their children are innocent.**

"Hahaha. No, we're not." This time it was Mal. But inside, she was secretly praying that Adam allowed it.

"See? Even the evil one agrees with me!" Adam said, waving a hand at Mal, to which Mal just rolled her eyes at.

 **Ben: Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?**

 **Adam/Beast: I suppose their children are innocent.**

"Wow. Congratulations son. It took me ages to be able to win him over like that." Belle said, praising him.

 **Belle: Well. Well done. Shall we?**

 **Mal: They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad.**

Adam and Belle look over at Mal, sad looks on their face."Why? Why does that make you glad?"

 **Jay: A dirty no-good, Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, Can't take me home**

 **Evie: So I got some mischief, In my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love!**

Jane looked over at Evie. "Seriously? You've never had any love? "

"Our parents are villains, what do you expect?"

 **Carlos: They think I'm callous, A lowlife hood, I feel so useless, Misunderstood!**

Jane looked over at Carlos, and squeezed his hand, sending him a small smile which he returned.

 **All four VK's: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, Wicked world! I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core, Who could ask for more?**

"Are you serious?"

Maleficent glared at the four VK's, but mainly at Mal. "We are trying to teach you to be evil, yet all you do is run around singing all day?"Mal tried to hide it, but Ben saw the look on her face and squeezed her hand. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

 **All four VK's: I'm nothing like the kid next- Like the kid next door...- Oh!- I'm rotten to the...- Oh! I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core...**

 **Mal: Call me a schemer, Call me a freak, How can you say that? I'm just unique!**

 **Jay: What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?**

 **Evie: So I'm a misfit, So I'm a flirt, I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?**

 **Carlos: The past is past, Forgive, forget! The truth is, You ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **All four VK's: Mirror, mirror on the wall, Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world...Come on! I'm rotten to the core, core, Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core, Who could ask for more?I'm nothing like the kid next, Like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the...I'm rotten to the...I'm rotten to the core.**

 **(Mal is seen stealing a lollipop from a baby, and holding it up to her followers, much to their laughter and delight, when three thugs come in, and everyone runs away screaming. Mal turns around and sees her mother.)**

 **Mal: mom.**

 **Maleficent: Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.**

 **Mal: It was from a baby.**

 **Maleficent: Ah! That's my nasty little girl.**

"How is that any better?"

Carlos looks over at Jane."It's not. It's worse, it's more evil."

 **Maleficent: Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

 **Mal: Mum...**

 **Maleficent: It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was - I was cursing entire kingdoms.**

 **Mal: "Cursing entire kingdoms."**

 **Maleficent: You. Walk with, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me.**

"How do you put up with that?" Belle looks over at Mal in wonder. "The poor thing, no wonder she acts the way she does, she's grown up only hearing that," Belle whispers to Adam.

 **Mal: I know that, and I'll do better.**

 **Maleficent: Oh! There's news!I buried the four have been chosen to go to a different school ...In Auradon.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we meet The Evil Queen, Cruella de Vil and Jafar. The four VK's argue with Maleficent and their parents about going to Auradon Prep, and Maleficent reminds the villains of their previous glory and vendettas, convincing them to let the VKs go. We see Maleficent's spellbook and the Evil Queen's magic mirror, and at the end of the chapter, we see the VKs prepare to leave the Isle._

 **The four VK's: Whoa! Oh, Oh, Oh!**

 **Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!**

"Hey! I am not prissy or pink!" Audrey glared at Mal. Evie looked her up and down, before going back to her nails."Honey, you're literally wearing a pink dress, and going on about how you're sooooo much better than everyone else."

 **Evie: And perfect princes. Ugh.**

 **Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?**

 **Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.**

Ben looked over at Carlos with a sad expression."That's not true Carlos." Jane simply squeezed his hand.

 **Jay: Woof!**

 **Mal: Yeah, mum, we're not going.**

"Oh Mal, would you just quit complaining! You will be going and that is final!" Everyone shrunk into their seats as Maleficent's voice thundered around the room.

 **Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination.**

Mal rolls her eyes. "Of course that's all she thinks about. Knowing her, she'll try to get is to steal or ruin something", she muttered to herself, believing no one heard her, but Ben did.

He looked at her sadly out of the corner of his eye, hoping that Maleficent didn't get the chance to turn her evil.

 **Maleficent: Knuckleheads! Mal...You will will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand.**

"So that's your big plan?" Fairy Godmother smirked. "My wand is the most protected item in all of Auradon! You'll never be able to steal it."

 **Maleficent: Easy peasy.**

 **Mal: What's in it for us?**

 **Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.**

 **Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.**

 **Maleficent: It's all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

"Uh, am I the only one who just saw her chuck a knife?!" Chad asked, enraged, "Are they not banned on the isle? Because, you know, they're villains!"

Maleficent just shrugged. "Oops?"

 **Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't...**

"Um, we don't..." Everyone was thinking it, but only Adam and Belle had the courage to say it out loud.

"Yeah well, it isn't like there's any good television on the isle."

 **Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!**

 **Evil Queen: Our will.**

 **Maleficent: Our will, our will. And If you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy.**

"She can't do that!" Jane said, surprising everyone.

 **Mal: What... mum...Fine. Whatever.**

 **Maleficent: I win.**

 **Evil Queen: Evie. My little evil-ette in training, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.**

 **Doug looked shocked. "She doesn't even care about your wellbeing?"**

 **Evie: And lots and lots of mirrors!-Ah!**

 **Evil Queen: No laughing. Wrinkles.**

"You're not allowed to laugh?" Jane looked down, astounded. "I don't know what I'd do without laughter."

 **Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos,- because I'd miss him too much.**

"Well at least she cares." Jane nudged Carlos, and he just gave her a tight smile, not wanting to crush her dreams, but knowing that his mother would have something up her sleeve.

 **Carlos: Really, mum?**

 **Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

 **"Oh."**

 **Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.**

 **Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.**

 **Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!**

"YOU CANT JUST MANIPULATE HIM LIKE THAT!" Beast surprised everyone, but no more than himself, because he didn't understand why he was feeling compassion towards this child, when he didn't even know him.

 **Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at the old man's antics.

 **Jay: Dad.- I already tried.- Ah!**

 **Evil Queen: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?**

Doug looks over at Evie. "I think she's perfect just the way she is." Evie blushes, while the Evil Queen scowls.

 **Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island.**

Beast chuckled darkly. "Well you're out of luck, because there is none. That barrier is completely impenetrable."

The VK's smirk and share a glance at Carlos. Beast saw this and questioned it immediately."What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Jay tried to play it off as cool, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Tell me!"Carlos rolled his eyes. "Fine. We just thought you should know that I made a device a couple months ago that put a hole in the barrier. So it's not really THAT impenetrable."

Everyone gaped at the four VK's, even the villains, as the kids hadn't told anyone. Mal chuckled nervously at the silence.

"Right so, how about we get on with the movie, huh?"

 **Maleficent: For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge...**

Mal groaned, and turned to Ben quietly. "Or you know, we could not. 'Cause trust me, this ain't gonna be pretty."

They both chuckled at that, getting glares from Maleficent and Adam, but knowing smiles from both Fairy Godmother and Belle.

 **Maleficent: revenge on snow white and her horrible little men.**

 **Evil Queen: Ow!**

Evie felt Doug tense up at that, and she squeezed his hand lightly, blushing immensely.

 **Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!**

 **Jafar: I will...**

 **Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.**

 **Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get didn't get the...They didn't get the baby!**

"Well she's gone off the deep end, hasn't she?" Chad thought he spoke quietly, but everyone heard. Although they were all thinking the same thing, no one else had dared to say it, knowing the villain's temper.

 **Maleficent: And I, maleficent...The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!**

 **Evil Queen: Yes.**

 **Jafar: Yes?**

 **Maleficent: Our day has come.**

 **Evil Queen: Hmm.**

 **Maleficent: E.Q., give her the magic mirror.**

 **EQ: Yeah.**

 **Evie: This is your magic mirror?**

Everyone goes nearly deaf at the squeal Evie lets out. "Oh wow, oh wow! Finally! Although, that's kinda smaller that I expected..."

 **Evil Queen: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.**

 **Evie: Like a prince?**

 **EQ: Like my waistline.**

 **Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!**

 **Evil Queen: Hello.**

 **Maleficent: My spell book. My book.I need my... that , ah! The safe. The safe.**

"That's literally JUST a refrigerator...is anyone else seeing this?" Audrey looked at them, bewildered.

Evie rolled her eyes. "And you're JUST a stuck up princess."

Mal just shrugged. "Well, it's the best you can get on the Isle." Ben felt frown lines appearing on his face as he thought about just how bad things were on the isle. He would have to change that when he became king.

 **Maleficent: Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

 **EQ: Voila.**

 **Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. ... ooh! Oh, she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon.**

"What!?" Beast roared. "I thought we confiscated all of the villains talismans, including the magic mirror" he shot a look at the Evil Queen, "AND the spell book."

Maleficent smirked. "You did. We just found them again."

 **Maleficent: Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

 **EQ: Like it was yesterday.**

 **Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories**

"Well at least she's letting you do something on your own. Maybe she really does care for you a little-" Lonnie was cut off abruptly.

 **Maleficent: ...by doing exactly as I tell you.**

"...nevermind."

Maleficent smirks quietly.

 **(Honking is heard from car outside)**

 **Jay: Whoo! Let's get this party started!**

Everyone is restless, wondering what will come next.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, the villains say goodbye to their children, giving them last minute advice, and Maleficent gives Mal an ominous warning. The VKs are given a scare when they cross through the barrier, thinking that they are going to die. They arrive in Auradon to a grand welcome. We meet the Fairy Godmother, who welcomes them, and then hands them over to Ben and Audrey for a tour. Ben and Mal share a moment, before Audrey interrupts Mal out of jealousy and they have a sarcastic, bitter encounter. Mal quizzes Ben on magic, and we are introduced to Doug, who is left speechless at the sight of Evie._

 **Cruella: Carlos! Come.**

 **EQ: Who is the fairest of them all?**

 **Evie: Me.**

 **EQ: Ah!**

 **Evie: You.**

 **EQ:Yes! Let's go.**

 **Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.**

 **Jay: There's no team in "I".**

Chad looked at Jay weirdly. "Um, I'm pretty sure the saying is actually 'there's no I in team'".

Both Jay and Jafar scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. That's the way it's always been."

 **Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.**

 **Jay: My bag. Yeah. Dad!**

 **Jafar: Coming!**

 **Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.**

"Wow. That's so nice of her. 'Hey Mal, you're about to go to a brand new school full of lots of people that hate your guts, and you're going to do something that'll make them hate you so much more, and could potentially end in your death, but I'm not going to wish you luck or anything, I'm just gonna threaten you. Just remember the entire fate of your future and everyone else's here, is your responsibility. Don't mess it up.'"

Everyone was speechless, staring at Ben, shocked at his outburst. Mal laughed nervously and leaned in closer to Ben, whispering, "You're not exactly helping your case in her letting you live. But...thank you."

 **Maleficent: Mal!**

 **EQ: Ah! Smells like common folk.**

 **Cruella: Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate. Bye-bye.**

 **Limo Driver: The jackals have landed.**

 **Jafar: Bring home the gold!**

 **Cruella: Bring home a puppy.**

 **EQ: Bring home a prince.**

 **Evie: You're looking a little washed out.**

Maleficent snorted. "Yeah, of course she is. She's always pale."

 **Evie: Let me help you out.**

 **Mal: Ew, stop**.

Everyone laughed at the girls banter.

 **Mal: I'm...plotting.**

 **Evie: Well, It's not very attractive.**

 **Carlos: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but It's sweet like I don't know what.**

Ben smiled. "It's called a peanut butter cup."

 **Jay: Let me see.**

Everyone laughed as Carlos opened his mouth to Jay.

 **Jay: Ew!**

 **Carlos: Ow!**

 **Jay: Look!**

 **Evie: It's a trap!**

Belle looked over at the villain kids. "No, it's just the barrier."

Mal was shaking in fear, and in her panic, she grabbed Ben's hand, and was squeezing it. Ben knew she wouldn't want to talk, so he just squeezed her hand back and sent her a comforting smile. Mal gave him a shaky smile back.

 **Evie: What just happened? It must be magic.**

 **Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?**

Beast smiled smugly. "Nope."

 **Limo Driver: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button...**

Belle frowned. "I'll have to speak to that driver."

 **Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.**

"Why would you like him? He was so rude to you guys?" Ben stared at her in confusion.

"Because on the Isle, there's no such thing as affection." Mal shrugged. "Thats what we're used to."

 **(They have arrived at Auradon Prep)**

 **Carlos: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?**

 **Jay: 'Cause you want it!**

You could hear Mal and Evie snorting at the boy's antics.

 **Carlos: No!**

 **Give it to me!**

 **Jay: Ow!**

 **Carlos: Let go!**

 **Mal: Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.**

"Well that's awkward." Jafar hits Jay over the head. "Why didn't you hide something in your clothes!? You disappoint me, I can't even call you my son."

 **Jay: Just cleaning up. Get up.**

 **FG: Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.**

 **Jay: Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.**

"Well you know, maybe we can work something out. That's smart you know, going for the rich ones. More to steal." "Okay dad, can you just shut up? I'm trying to watch this movie."

 **FG: Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.**

 **Mal: The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?**

 **FG: Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.**

 **Mal: Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.**

 _Maybe she isn't so bad, I mean no person that is completely evil would bother complimenting me on my smile._ Fairy Godmother thought with a small smile.

 **FG: Oh.**

 **Mal: And that sparkling wand.**

Jay snorted. "Wow Mal, real subtle." "Yeah well, we can't all be smooth talkers like you Jay." Mal gave him a sly smile. "You know my talents lie elsewhere." [She was talking about spells, you dirty minded people. ;)]

 **FG: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."**

 **Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben.**

 **Audrey: Prince Benjamin. - Soon to be king.**

Ben groaned. "Seriously Audrey? The whole point of this was to NOT use my title. Besides, that doesn't define me."

 **Evie: You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.**

 **Audrey: The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.**

"Well you're rude aren't you?" Evie shot death glares at Audrey, and Mal, Jay, and Carlos did as well.

 **Ben: This is Audrey.**

 **Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend.**

Mal snorted. "Wow. Possessive much?"

 **Audrey: Right, Bennyboo?**

Mal tried to stop, but couldn't contain her laugh. "Bennyboo?" Ben groaned, and hid his face in his hands as Mal let out a pure, overjoyed laugh. Peering out through his fingers, Ben stares at her with a smile on his face, loving her laugh and seeing her so happy.

 **FG: Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.**

"Oh! You mean like with Cinderella?" Doug asks, and Jane scoffs. "Yup. That has been her reasoning my whole life. 'Cinderella could go out, have a great time, fall in love, and be home by midnight, so why can't you?'" Her mother looks over at her, nodding her head with a smile on her face.

 **Ben: It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all.**

Adam and Belle tried to contain their laughter, but the villain kids, Chad, Audrey, Lonnie, and Jane couldn't help it.

 **Ben: This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?**

There was a chorus of "What's chocolate?" as the villain kids looked at Ben in confusion.

"You've never had chocolate before?" Lonnie looked at them, shocked.

"No. I mean, the only food we get on the isle is stuff you guys have thrown out, so we're not exactly spoiled for choice."

Ben looked at Mal as if she'd grown two heads. "What are you talking about?" He turned to Adam. "Dad? What does she she mean? You told me there was regular deliveries of food, not that they were getting our scraps."

Adam scratched his head awkwardly. "Son, let's have this conversation another time. For now, let's just watch the movie." Belle shook her head at Adam disapprovingly, whilst Ben glared daggers at the back of his head with a sad expression.

 **Ben: As the day our two peoples began to heal.**

 **Mal: Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.**

That made everyone crack up, except the villains of course. They were too cool for that.

 **Ben: A little bit over the top? Mal: A little more than a little bit. Ben: Well, so much for my first impression.**

"Ooooooohhhh, Ben has a crush, Ben has a crush" Lonnie sang. Ben blushed and sunk down in his seat.

 **Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora.**

Maleficent jumped up, eyes blazing. She started to stalk towards Audrey. "You! I will make you pay! Oh ho ho just wait until I get my hands on yo-" She was cut off as she was flown backwards, landing in her chair with a hard thump. Metal restraints were attached to her arms and legs, so she couldn't get up. However, that didn't stop her from glaring daggers at Audrey.

 **Audrey: Sleeping...**

 **Mal: beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.**

"That's it mal, make fake nice with your enemies instead of getting straight into the real task, STEALING THE WAND!" Maleficent roared.

 **Audrey: Water under the bridge.**

 **Mal: Totes!**

 **Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.**

Everyone laughed as Carlos got scared by the statue morphing, and Jay glared at him, and shoved him.

 **Ben: Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.**

 **Mal: Does he shed much?**

 **Ben: Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch.**

"Hey!" Beast shouted, shocked. "Honey, its true though." Belle looked at him, trying to hold back a grin. That made everyone laugh, even the villains.

 **Mal: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?**

Jay laughed. "Again with the subtlety, Mal." Mal just shot him a glare.

 **Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.**

Mal snorted. "Yeah, 'cause kings and queens are ordinary."

 **Mal: Who happened to be kings and queens.**

 **Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.**

The Evil Queen snorted. "Well, what about me then huh?"

 **Ben: Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms.**

"The rest? I didn't know we'd been to any dorms." I'll see you later, okay? "Oh ho ho ho, you've got it baaaaaad man." Chad said to Ben.

 **Ben: And If there is anything you need, feel free to...**

 **Audrey: ...ask Doug.**

"Well you're just a barrel of sunshine, aren't you?" Evie glared at Audrey.

 **Mal: Ha.**

 **Doug: Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.**

Jane shook her head. "What is it with everyone being attracted to the villains?!"

 **Evie: Evie. Evil queen's daughter.**

 **Doug: Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates,**

Jay cheered. "Yes! At least there's one class here that won't be terrible."

 **Doug: safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.**

"Uh, really?" Mal asked, groaning.

 **Mal: Let me guess. New class?**

The VK's rolled their eyes.

 **Mal: Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.**

 **Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and...**

 **Carlos: Sneezy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, the VKs explore their new dorm rooms and devise a plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. They break into the museum and seem to be able to pull off their plan, however, they run into a hitch in the plan soon after._

 **Evie: Wow. This place is so amaz...**

 **Mal: gross.**

"Really? I thought you'd like it." Ben looked at Mal, slightly hurt.

Mal saw his face. "I do, it's just too pink."

 **Evie: I know, right? Amazingly gross. Ew.**

"And bright," Mal explained. "We're just not used to that. I'm not used to that."

 **Mal: Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.**

She waved at the screen. "See?"

 **Evie: Yeah.**

 **Mal: E. Whew! That is much better.**

 ** _(Scene changes to the boys' room.)_**

Mal let out a wolf whistle. "Damn. Now THAT is a room I would stay in."

 **Mal: Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa! Jay, what are you doing?**

 **Jay: It's called stealing.**

 **Mal: Okay, what's the point?**

 **Jay: Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.**

 **Mal: Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.**

 **Evie: You sound just like your mom.**

 **Mal: Thank you.**

"I don't think it was a compliment sweetie..." Fairy Godmother trailed off.

Evie and Mal shot her confused looks, and in synchrony said "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

 **Jay: You do it your way and I'll do it mine.**

 **Carlos: Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome.**

"It's called a video game, guys." Ben looks at them, not regretting his decision in the slightest.

 **Mal: Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?**

 **Jay: Fairy godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.**

Everyone laughed. Jane looks over at Lonnie. "For villains, they are way too funny."

Lonnie let out a loud laugh. "I agree."

 **Mal: This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?**

Everyone's smiles and laughter faded.

 **Evie: Yeah.**

 **Mal: Evie, mirror me.**

 **Evie: Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?**

"Great rhyming." Chad mocked.

"Stop being a jerk Chad." Ben glared at him.

 **Mal: There it is!**

 **Jay: Zoom out.**

 **Evie: Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.**

 **Carlos: Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.**

Everyone chuckled.

 **Mal: Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?**

 **Carlos: 2.3 Miles from here.**

"Impressive," Fairy Godmother nodded approvingly "We should get you enrolled in the advanced economics and technology class."

 **Evie: Come on.**

 **Mal: Carlos!**

 **Carlos: Coming!**

 **Jay: Come on.**

 **Mal: Check your mirror.**

 **Evie: Is my mascara smudged?**

 **Mal: Yeah. And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?**

Once again, everyone let out quiet laughs.

 **Evie: Sure. This way.**

 **Jay: That's your mother's spinning wheel?**

 **Carlos: Yeah, It's kinda dorky.**

Maleficent growled low in her throat, and Jay and Carlos sunk low in their seats.

 **Mal: It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."**

"Honestly Mal, I raised you better than that. You're never gonna steal the wand with weak spells like that!" Maleficent scolded.

 **Jay: Impressive.**

 **Carlos: I got chills.**

 **Mal: Okay, you know what? "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."**

 **Mal: Ooh! Not so dorky now, huh?**

"Ha! You can't get in now, the doors locked!" Chad triumphed. The VK's just looked at him and smirked.

 **Jay: Stand back.**

 **Mal: "Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."**

 **Jay: Ahh!**

Mal started laughing uncontrollably. "You had it comin' Jay."

 **Mal: Coming?**

 **Carlos: Come on, Jay.**

 **Jay: I'm good.**

 **Carlos: Just trying to help.**

 **Evie: Shh. Carlos!**

 **Carlos: Coming.**

 **Mal: So close. Upstairs. Come on. Go, go, go, go. Up, up, up, up, up.**

 **Jay: Come on, guys. Almost there. Yeah.**

Everyone gasps at seeing the villains right there.

 **Evie: Mommy?**

 **Jay: Killer.**

 **Carlos: I will never forget mother's day again.**

Jane looked at Carlos. "Do you guys even celebrate Mother's Day? Or any holiday?"

"Nope, I was just trying to be dramatic."

 **Jay: Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce. Let's go.**

 **Maleficent (through flashback): The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it.**

"Well that's a little freaky," Lonnie says.

 **Mal: Look at you, look at me I don't know who to be, mother. Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night! Mother tell me what to do...**

Ben nudges Mal. "See? I knew you weren't bad."

 **Evie: Mal. Come on.**

 **Maleficent: Don't be so serious, darling. I'm sorry.**

The AK's screamed, while the heroes and the VK's just gasped.

 **Maleficent: I was once like you, my child, slightly insecure. Argued with my mother, too. Thought I was mature. But I put my heart aside and I used my head! Now I think It's time you learned what dear old mama said. Don't you wanna be evil like me?**

"Really? I don't know, but I was kind of expecting something more, you know dramatic." Lonnie said.

 **Maleficent: Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor, but when you're evil, doing less is doing more**

"Well duh," Jane said.

 **Maleficent: Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad? I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can, clawed my way to victory, built my master plan, now the time has come, my dear for you to take your place! Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

 **Maleficent: Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool? And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins. Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins? Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?**

Jay shivered. "Well, that's a little weird."

 **Maleficent: Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone? This is not for us to ponder, this was pre-ordained. You and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained. Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong! Daughter, hear me, help me, join me... won't you sing along?**

Everyone held their breath, wondering what she would do.

 **Maleficent and Mal: Now we're gonna be evil, It's true! Never gonna think twice and we're gonna be spiteful! Yes, spiteful, that's nice. In just an hour or two, our future's safe and sure.**

Fairy Godmother smirked."I wouldn't be so sure about that."

 **Maleficent: This mother/daughter act is going out on tour! If you wanna be evil and awful and free, then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are! The daughter of an evilicious queen like me!**

"Of course it's about you, it's always about you," Mal mutters. Ben heard her and rubbed her back. She turned and snarled. "I don't need your pity."

 **Evie: Hey, I found the wand. Let's go.**

 **Jay: Here it is. Whoo!**

 **Mal: Jay, don't! Wait, no! No! Don't! Ah!**

Mal threw her hands up and looked at Jay. "Seriously? Why couldn't you have listened to me?"

 **Jay: A force field and a siren? That's just a little excessive.**

 **Mal: Let's go!**

 **Evie: Hurry. Come on.**

 **Carlos: Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, IM 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus.**

"Woah." Everyone was speechless at Carlos being able to do that. Belle whistled. "Yep, we are definitely enrolling you in that technology class."

 **Mal: Carlos!**

 **Carlos: You're welcome.**

 **Mal: Way to go, Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow.**

At that everyone laughed once again, while the Auradonians grinned. "Looks like your plan was foiled, and you'll just have to come to school." Fairy Godmother smirked.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, the VK's experience their first Remedial Goodness lesson, and we are introduced to Jane. We meet the Coach, some of the Auradon boys and Jay and Carlos try their luck at Tourney, revealing surprising talents._

 **Fairy Godmother: If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?**

Audrey scoffs. "Is that even a question? Seriously, you guys are sooooo lame!" Audrey and Chad laughed mockingly.

 **FG: Evie.**

 **Evie: What was the second one?**

Everyone chuckled slightly, but Audrey and Chad went into hysterics, laughing and mocking them.

 **FG: Oh, okay. Anyone else? Mal?**

 **Mal: C, give it a bottle.**

 **FG: Correct. Again.**

"Mal!" Maleficent yelled. "I taught you to be evil! Not to get questions right in Goodness class!"

 **Carlos: You are on fire, girl!**

 **Mal: Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.**

 **All: Oh.**

 **Evie: That makes so much sense.**

"That makes absolutely no sense at all," Adam said.

 **FG: Oh... Oh. Hello, dear one.**

 **Jane: Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation.**

 **FG: Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?**

Jane sank down in her seat. "Oh god no, this will be embarrassing."

 **Jane: Mom, no!**

 **FG: It's okay. Jane, this is everyone.**

 **Jane: Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.**

 **FG: Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, a, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple?**

Mal nudges Evie with a smile, while the Evil Queen smirks at finally being recognised.

 **FG: Or c, turn it over to the proper authorities?**

 **Carlos and Jay: Oh! Ooh... get off.**

 **FG: Jay.**

 **Jay: C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.**

 **Carlos: I was gonna say that.**

 **Jay: But I said it first. Come here!**

 **Carlos: Ow!**

 **Jay: Come on, who said it first? Who said it first?**

Belle and Fairy Godmother smiled at the two, seeing them getting along like brothers.

 **Carlos: Ow! Stop! Ah!**

 **FG: Boys. Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.**

 **Carlos and Jay: Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass.**

Ben chuckled. "Well, I have a feeling you're about to experience it first hand."

 **Coach: Jay, Ben, offence. Chad, you're defence. Taylor, you're the shooter.**

 **Taylor: Right, coach!**

 **Coach: Hey. Hey! Hey, you. Lost boy! Put your helmet on. Get out of the kill zone! Come on.**

 **Carlos: Kill zone? Wha...**

Everyone laughed at his naivety.

 **Coach: Pick it up. Put it on! Two hands.**

Chad shifts in his seat, smirking. _"Damn, I_ _cannot wait to see them fail at this and embarrass themselves."_

 **Carlos: Ahh! Jay, It's me! It's Carlos! Wait, stop, Jay. Stop! No, no, no, no. No! Ahh!**

 **Jay: Oh, yeah! Come on, let's go! Oh! Whoo! Whoo, whoo! Oh! Oh!**

 **Chad: What just happened? Who is this guy?**

 **Coach: You! Get over here! What do you call that?**

Chad and Audrey smirk, ready to see Jay get roasted by the Coach.

 **Coach: I call that raw talent.**

"Seriously!?" Chad shouted, shocked. "He didn't even play by any of the rules!"

 **Coach: Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book.**

"Wait. There's actually a book with rules in it?" Jay looked shocked. "Damn. You guys really are boring." He shook his head in mock sadness.

 **Coach: Welcome to the team, son.**

 **Coach (to Carlos): You ever thought about band?**

Mal, Evie and Jay burst out laughing at Carlos. "Yo-you I-in band!?" They could barely get a sentence out.

 **Ben: I'll work with him, coach.**

Carlos looked at Ben, a grateful look on his face. "Thanks, Ben. I really appreciate it." Ben just smiled. "No problem."

 **Coach: All right. Let's run that again.**

 **Jay: Whoo!**

 _I'm rotten to the core._

 **Chad: Ow.**

Everyone laughed at Chad when he tried to pretend that Jay bumping past him didn't hurt, and he slowly sunk into his seat.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Mal and Ben have their first one-on-one conversation, and Mal corners Jane in the bathrooms and confronts her about her mother's wand._

 **Chad: I know, I know. Those kids are trouble.**

"Chad. Come on, they're not that bad." Ben looked at him pleadingly.

Mal snorted. "Uh yes, we are."

 **Evie: Bye, Mal.**

 **Mal: Bye.**

 **Ben: Come on, Chad. Give them a chance.**

 **Audrey: Oh. No offence, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince.**

Belle and Adam growled low in their throats. They just couldn't believe the nerve of that girl!

 **Audrey: But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother.**

"Why thank you. It's always nice to be remembered." Maleficent smiled evilly.

 **Ben: I think you're wrong about them.**

 **Chad: I'll see you later.**

 **Ben: Hey!**

 **Mal: Hey.**

 **Ben: How was your first day?**

 **Mal: Super.**

 **Ben: You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?**

Doug and Chad were in hysterics. "Damn bro, you got it baaaad."

 **Mal: Way to take all the fun out of it.**

 **Ben: Huh.**

 **Mal: Hi! It's Jane, right?**

"Oh no." Fairy godmother looked terrified.

 **Mal: Ah, always loved that name. Jane.**

 **Jane: That's cool.**

 **Mal: Don't go! I guess I was just kind of hoping to make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, huh?**

 **Jane: Hardly.**

 **Mal: Really? I mean, with your mom being fairy godmother and headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality.**

Lonnie looked at Mal questionably. "Why do you sound so awkward?"

"Because it's my first time complimenting anyone," Mal said. "I don't know how to."

 **Jane: I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair.**

 **Mal: You know what? I have just the thing for that. It's right... Ah, here.**

Fairy Godmother went pale, shaking her head in terror.

Mal: "Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair." Oh, ah, ah! Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore.

"Again with the awkwardness Mal," Jay said, mocking her.

 **Jane: Do my nose!**

 **Mal: Oh, I can't. I've been practising, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand.**

"Ahhhh, so that's your motive. Good work Mal, I'm not completely disappointed in you." Maleficent said, trying and absolutely failing to be praising.

 **Mal: I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.**

 **Jane: She doesn't use the wand anymore. She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.**

 **Mal: What a rip.**

"Hey!" Fairy Godmother cried.

 **Mal: Yeah. You know, she used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you?**

"How dare you say something like that! Of course I love her!"

 **Jane: Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. "Work on the inside, not the outside." You know, that sort of thing.**

 **Mal: That's the face!**

Everyone was confused. "What face?" Ben asked.

 **Mal: Yeah, and then just look as If your... your heart is about to break. "Oh, mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful, too."**

"Ohhh, the puppy dog face." Everyone realised.

"You're a good actress, Mal," Ben whispered to her. She wouldn't let anyone know, but the compliment made her feel, warm inside, and she didn't know what it was all about, but she had had the same feeling in the dreams she had had of Auradon with...with the boy sitting next to her! She finally realised who it was in the dreams, it was Ben! She let out a little internal squeal but didn't let it show on her face.

 **Jane: Think it would work?**

 **Mal: Yeah. I mean, that's what old Cindy did, right? And your mother Bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the living daylights out of her.**

That caused everyone to laugh.

 **Mal: And, hey, If your mom, does decide to, you know, break out the old wand, invite me.**

 **Jane: If I can convince mom, you're so there.**

"You sneaky little thing!" Jay said with a smile.

 **Mal: Yay.**

 **Jane: Bye.**

 **Mal: Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Evie encounters Chad Charming and daydreams about him, spacing out during her science class, which leads to her having to answer a chemistry question. After she does, Chad slips her a note instructing her to meet him under the bleachers after class. Ben and Carlos have their first training session for Tourney and meet an unexpected friend, revealing a deep secret about Carlos._

 **Evie: Any chance he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?**

The evil queen cackled. "My, my. I have taught you well my dear."

 **Doug: Chad. Prince charming, Jr. Cinderella's son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there-there, know what I mean?**

"Hey!" Chad shouted, enraged, while everyone else laughed and Doug sunk down in his seat.

 **Evie: Looks like there-there to me.**

 **Mr Deley: Evie. Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?**

 **Evie: Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much. I mean, It's an atom, right?**

Everyone laughed once again, they were just too funny.

 **Evie: Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver? That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. delay, would give us 107.9 amu...**

"Amu?" Everyone from Auradon questioned.

Adam looked at Evie. "Don't you mean AMU?"

Evie looked back at him. "Well, that's not exactly what we learn on the Isle..."

Ben looked at Mal, questionably. "What do you guys learn?"

Mal chuckled. "Trust me. You do not want to know."

 **Doug: Amu?**

 **Mr Deley: I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate...**

 **Evie: A villain? Don't make it again.**

 **Ben: Okay. Carlos, we're gonna do some sprints. You ready?**

 **Carlos: Oh! Ah! No, wait!**

 **Ben: Sweet!**

"Ahhhh!" Carlos jumped, then sunk down in his seat, terrified.

 **Carlos: No! Ah!**

 **Ben: Carlos? Carlos!**

Mal, Jay and Evie couldn't stop laughing at Carlos, because he was being chased by a dog, and you could clearly see how terrified he was. Jay whistled. "Wow man, I've never seen you run so fast!"

Belle and Adam looked at each other sadly, not believing that this child could be so terrified of something so tiny, and adorable. Belle couldn't imagine what it was like on the Isle, for him to be this scared.

 **Carlos: No, stop!**

 **Ben: Carlos!**

 **Carlos: Ben? Ben? Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Ben, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!**

Jane couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Oh Carlos, he won't attack you, dogs are actually really sweet."

 **Ben: Hey, who told you that?**

 **Carlos: My mother.**

 **Ben: Cruella?**

 **Carlos: She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer.**

 **Ben, Chad, Doug and Jay couldn't stop their laughter at that.**

 **Ben: Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!**

"Carlos, there are no dogs that will attack you in Auradon." Adam looked at the boy reassuringly.

 **Ben: Carlos, you've never actually met a dog, have you?**

 **Carlos: Of course not.**

 **Ben: Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He's the campus mutt.**

 **Carlos: He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal.**

Everyone laughed at that, except for Cruella.

 **Carlos: Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.**

 **Ben: I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island.**

 **Carlos: Yeah. Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs.**

Everyone from Auradon looked down, wondering just how bad it could get.

 **Ben: Good boy. I mean, you're a good runner. - You're... you're fast, you know.**

"Well, that's awkward..." Jay said.

 **Carlos: Oh. Yeah. Thank you.**

 **Ben: Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna give you guys some space, yeah? You guys get to know each other and just, you know, come find me when you're done, okay?**

 **Carlos: Okay.**

 **Ben: I'll see you later.**

 **Carlos: See you out there.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Evie meets Chad under the bleachers, and an ugly truth is revealed about him, and afterwards, Doug surprises Evie and tells her vital information regarding the wand. Mal, Evie and Jane are hanging out in the girl's dorm, and we are introduced to Lonnie, who asks Mal to change her hair the way she changed Jane's, prompting Jane to rip her dress in a rebellious act._

 **Chad: Hi.**

 **Evie: Hi. Oh! Thank you.**

 **Chad: Is everybody at home as pretty as you?**

 **Evie: I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. How many rooms in your castle?**

"Seriously?" Chad glared at Evie. "Is that really all you care about?"

 **Chad: Oh! Too many to count. You really nailed that chemistry problem today. You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you.**

 **Evie: I'm not that smart.**

The evil queen began to shake with rage. "Do you see what you've done?! Now you've acted smart and you've lost your one chance at getting a prince!" Evie turned back and glared at her mother. "Well, maybe I don't a prince! Maybe I'm happy right now!" She yelled, holding Doug's hand up so her mother could see. The evil queen just gasped.

 **Chad: Oh, come on.**

 **Evie: No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know, like your mother, Cinderella, without the ratty dress.**

"HEY! Do NOT talk about my mother that way!" Chad yells angrily.

 **Evie: See this? If I ask it where something is, it tells me.**

 **Chad: Are you kidding me?**

 **Evie: No.**

 **Chad: Where's my cell phone?**

Doug rolled his eyes. "You lost another phone?"

 **Evie: It won't work for you, silly.**

 **Chad: No biggie. My dad will just get me a new one.**

 **Evie: Prince charming.**

 **Chad: Yeah.**

 **Evie: And Cinderella.**

 **Chad: Yeah.**

 **Evie: Fairy godmother. Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?**

"Oh my god! You're all the same!" Chad groaned.

 **Chad: I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped. Unless...**

 **Evie: Unless?**

 **Chad: If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime...**

Adam and fairy godmother both glared at Chad. "Apologise. Now."

Chad looked down. "Sorry, Evie."

 **Chad: ...Hang.**

 **Evie: Okay.**

 **Chad: Thanks, babe.**

 **Evie: Yeah. Bye.**

 **Doug: I couldn't help but overhear...**

"Oohhh Evie, you got yourself a stalker already." Mal and Jay laughed.

 **Evie: Are you stalking me?**

 **Doug: Technically... yes.**

Everyone laughed at that.

 **Doug: I, too, have a fascination with fairy godmother's wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation.**

Mal sat up straighter in her seat, listening intently.

 **Doug: Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes.**

 **Evie: Are you saying they use it in the coronation?**

 **Doug: Yes. And asking you out.**

"Awwwww." There was a chorus from around the room, from Belle, and fairy godmother.

Doug sunk lower in his seat, blushing.

 **Jane: Mom said, "If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it."**

Belle smiled at fairy godmother. "Well, she is a very smart woman."

 **Jane: Can you believe it? What world does she live in?**

 **Mal: Auradon.**

The villains and VK's burst out laughing, and even Ben cracks a smile.

 **Evie: Mal, do you like?**

Belle and fairy godmother look at the amazing creation in front of them. "Wow dear, that is amazing!"

 **Mal: Yeah. It's cute. It brings out your eyes.**

 **Evie: I know.**

 **Jane: I'll never get a boyfriend.**

 **Mal: Boyfriends are overrated.**

 **Evie: And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one.**

 **Mal: It's 'cause I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time.**

 **Evie: I forgot to do Chad's homework!**

Belle tutted at Chad.

 **Evie: Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no.**

 **Mal: And that is exactly what I mean.**

 **Lonnie: Hey, guys! I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan?**

Everyone cracked a small laugh when none of them recognise Mulan's name.

 **Lonnie: No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil.**

"Aw, thank you." Mal smiles.

 **Lonnie: But do you think you could do mine?**

 **Mal: Why would I do that for you?**

 **Lonnie: I'll pay you 50 dollars.**

 **Evie: Good answer. I need to buy more material. Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights.**

Mal chuckles. "You have definitely been spending too much time with Dizzy." Ben looked confused. "Who's Dizzy?"

Mal glanced at him. "Drizella's daughter. Lady Tremaine's granddaughter. Sweetest girl on the Isle."

 **Lonnie: Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Mal's.**

"Why thank you!"

 **Evie: Really? The split ends, too?**

"Haha. Very funny." Mal rolled her eyes.

 **Mal: Okay... "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair."**

 **Evie: I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head.**

Everyone laughed at Evie's comment.

 **Evie: You know what? Let's cut it off, - layer it...**

 **Lonnie: No, no, no, no, no, no! I love it.**

 **Evie: You do?**

Everyone laughed once again.

 **Lonnie: It's just... Now I'm cool.**

Doug looked confused. "How does ripping your dress make you cool?"

 **Mal: Like ice.**

"Well, ice is definitely cold," Ben says sarcastically.

 **Jane: What did I just do? Mom's gonna kill me!**

"Jane!"


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Jay has a one-on-one conversation with Coach and gets his Tourney jersey which he then shows off to the others. Mal gets agitated over their situation, until Evie enlightens them with a crucial detail. Ben visits their dorm, and Mal has a spark of imagination as to how she's going to steal the wand._

 **Coach: I could really use a tough guy like you. The team's a bunch of princes If you know what I mean.**

"Hey!" Chad shouted

Jay smirked. "What, it's true."

 **Jay: You're telling me. It's all, "after you, old chum." Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?" Where I come from It's, "prepare to die, sucker!" As my father says, "the only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses!"**

 **Coach: Jay! Jay, Jay, Jay!**

 **Jay: You rip...**

 **Coach: Let me explain a team. Uh, It's like a family.**

 **Jay: You do not want to be, at my house at dinner time.**

The VK's shivered. "Trust me, you do NOT."

 **Coach: Okay, okay, um... You know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?**

 **Jay: Can I be the fist?**

Mal threw her head back and laughed. "Of course you figured out a way to bring violence into this. You always do."

 **Jay: Yo-ho-ho!**

Mal wolf whistled and Evie clapped. "You actually got on the team! Congrats."

 **Jay: Hey! Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?**

 **Mal: Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?**

Jay chuckled. "Oohhhh someone's pissed."

 **Jay: Oh, someone's in a bad mood.**

 **Mal: My mom's counting on me! I can't let her down!**

 **Jay: We can do this... If we stick together.**

Ben smiled at Jay. "See you did learn something from Coach."

Jafar, however, sat there shaking in his seat with anger.

 **Mal: And we won't go back until we do. Because we're rotten...**

 **All four VK's: To the core.**

 **Evie: Oh, yeah. I found out that fairy godmother blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course.**

"Seriously Evie! You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Mal said sarcastically.

 **Evie: What?**

 **Mal: Hold that thought.**

 **Ben: Hey, Mal. I didn't see you guys today. I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... that... you needed...**

The Auradon girls, all bar Audrey, sighed in contentment at how flustered Ben was.

Chad laughed. "Damn bro, you really are whipped!"

Audrey just sat there, sulking.

 **Mal: Not that I know of.**

 **Ben: Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh...**

Adam chuckled. "Son, you are so in love."

Ben sunk down in his seat, embarrassed, his face on fire, and Mal wasn't much better.

 **Mal: Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?**

 **Ben: Yeah, the whole school goes.**

 **Mal: Wow. That is beyond exciting. Do you think that It's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next to the fairy godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?**

Jay scoffed. "Way to make it obvious, Mal. Why don't you just ask if you can steal the wand? He's that whipped, he'd probably let you." Mal shot him a glare. "Oh shut up Jay."

 **Ben: I wish you could. Up front, It's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend.**

At that, the VK's snapped their attention to Mal.

 **Mal: And your girlfriend?**

"Mal..." Evie warned.

Carlos shook his head. "No, she wouldn't."

Jay got a weird look on his face. "Oh, I think she would."

Everyone from Auradon was clueless, wondering what they were on about.

 **Ben: Yeah. I'm sorry.**

 **Mal: Okay. Thanks, bye.**

 **Ben: Oh, but, no, there's plenty of...**

 **Mal: I think It's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend.**

"...and I guess she's going to," Evie said a small smile on her face.

Maleficent finally clicked as to what's going on, and she let a cunning smile find it's way onto her face. Maybe she isn't such a disappointment after all.

 **Mal: And I need a love spell.**

"No!" Audrey yelled.

"You better not spell him, or I swear to you, you will regret it!" Adam roared.

Belle and Fairy Godmother sat there, disappointed, however, they still held onto the hope that she had some good left in her.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, the VK's are busy in the kitchen, brewing up their love potion into cookies, and all is going well until Lonnie comes in and nearly blows their plan by quizzing them and trying the mixture._

 **Mal: All right. It Says that we still need one tear, and I've never cried.**

Everyone from Auradon was shocked.

"Never?" Ben whispered.

"Nope, it's a sign of weakness on the Isle," Mal whispered back.

Even though he knew he should hate her, Ben couldn't bring himself to show any sign of distaste towards the purple haired angel from his dreams.

 **Jay: Let's just chop up some onions.**

 **Mal: No. It says that we need one tear of human sadness, and this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly.**

 **Jay: A tear's a tear.**

"That's not true." Doug pointed out.

 **Evie: That's not true, Jay. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.**

Doug turned to Evie, and they shared a smile.

The Evil Queen blew up with anger. "EVIE! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ACTING SMART!? YOU WANT A PRINCE, NOT SOME LOW-LIFE NERD!" At that point, Evie had had enough. She stood up and faced her mother, ready to end it, once and for all. "You don't know what I want mother! I don't want to be with a guy for his money, I want to be with someone for love!" She held up her hand, entwined with Doug's. "I want to be happy. Like I am now." She smiled at Doug, and they sat back down, gazing into each other's eyes. They took no notice to the Evil Queen, who was sitting there, shaking with rage.

 **Mal: Listen to you.**

 **Jay: Yeah, I knew that.**

"No, you really didn't," Carlos said.

 **Carlos: Did not.**

 **Jay: Yeah, I did.**

 **Lonnie: There you are, Mal! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Midnight snack, huh?**

Audrey smirked. "Oh, you guys are so busted!"

 **Lonnie: What you guys making?**

 **Mal: Nothing special. Just Cookies.**

 **Mal: Oh, no, no! Wait, wait, wait!**

"Oh dayum, that's not good," Lonnie said, sinking down in her seat.

 **Lonnie: What? I'm not gonna double dip.**

 **Mal: Feel anything?**

 **Evie: Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?**

 **Jay: Hey, there.**

 **Lonnie: It could use some chips.**

 **Mal: Chips? And those are...?**

Everyone from Auradon turned to face the VK's, shocked.

"How do you not know what chocolate chips are?" Audrey asked.

Mal looked at her. "Seriously? Like I told you earlier, we only get your scraps, and besides, once it's been across the water, and the goblins have raided it, there's basically nothing left."

 **Lonnie: Chocolate chips. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are you all looking at me like that?**

 **Mal: It's just different where we're from.**

 **Lonnie: Yeah, I know. I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh... How awful.**

Everyone was looking down, and they couldn't believe what the VK's had gone through, and what they had missed out on. Stuff that they took for granted.

The VK's however, just sighed in relief at seeing Lonnie's tear fall into the mixture, knowing that the potion was now complete.

 **Mal: Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, really have a good night.**

 **Lonnie: I'll see you tomorrow.**

 **Mal: Evil dreams.**

Ben looked at Mal funny. "Why do you say Evil dreams?"

"What else would you expect me to say?"

All the AK's looked at her and in unison said, "Uh, maybe Good Night?"

 **Lonnie: Good night.**

 **Mal: See you tomorrow. Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Evie, oven.**

 **Jay: Yes, ma'am**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see Mal getting compliments over her magic, Audrey complaining to Ben about Mal and her magic and Jay getting attention from the ladies. We also get to see Mal giving Ben the love potion, and the immediate effects._

 **Girl 1:Look, It's Mal.**

 **Girl 2: Hi, Mal!**

 **Girl 3: Love my hair, Mal!**

 **Jay: Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know.**

Everyone stared at Jay. The villains out of disappointment and betrayal, the heroes out of admiration, the AK's out of weariness, and the VK's out of shock.

 **Mal: Are you insane? Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!**

 **Jay: Thanks, Mal. I needed that.**

 **Audrey: Do you think they actually paid for those?**

Mal snorted. "Uh yes. Do you really think I would have done it for free? Evie would have gotten it to put towards her materials."

 **Jay: Oh, hello. The name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?**

 **Girls: Yeah.**

 **Jay: Keep a lookout for number eight, all right? Scoring the winning goal.**

Evie glanced at Jay. "Well, you're certainly overconfident, aren't you?"

 **Audrey: She did it to Jane's hair, too, and fairy godmother's not happy about it.**

"Um, can we go back a bit? Just to where I was getting all of the attention." Jay winked, and everyone rolled their eyes.

Cutting back to the screen, Fairy Godmother looked offended. "Young lady, I would not have said that! So, stop assuming people have said things that they never said."

 **Ben: What's the harm?**

Audrey thumped back in her chair, angry that Ben took Mal's side.

 **Audrey: It's gateway magic!**

Mal winced. "Ouch."

 **Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?**

Lonnie started to see her friend in a whole new light. "Wow Audrey, I never knew you could be so shallow." She shook her head sadly.

 **Ben: Listen, Audrey...**

 **Audrey: I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay? Okay.**

 **Bye, Bennyboo.**

 **Ben: Bye.**

Maleficent looked at Audrey thoughtfully. "You know, for a goodie goodie, you sure are manipulative and feisty." Seeing her look of horror and shock, Maleficent cackled.

 **Mal: Hey, Bennyboo!**

That caused everyone to crack up.

 **Ben: Hey.**

 **Mal: I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?**

Jay laughed. "Seriously? That's how you choose to sell it? Wow Mal."

 **Ben: Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time.**

Adam sighed in relief. "Thank gosh it's game day!"

Jay smirked. "Nah, Mal will find a way to convince him. I'm sure of it."

 **Next time.**

 **Mal: No, yeah. I completely understand. "Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains."**

 **Ben: No, no, no.**

Fairy godmother realised with a chuckle what she was doing, "Ohhh, she's gonna manipulate him with empathy." She nodded approvingly. "Smart girl. Not that I approve of it, but still. Smart move."

 **Mal: No, I'm sure every kid in Auradon knows that.**

Ben leaned towards Mal. "You know, you're a really good actress."

Mal looked at him sadly, "Who said I was acting?"

 **Ben: No, that's not it. No, no, no, I... I really do...**

Maleficent glanced over at Mal, and saw her talking with Ben. "Mal!" She shouted. "Don't associate with him!"

And just like that, the moment between them was broken.

 **Mal: No, I get it. You're cautious. That's smart. Oh, well, more for me, I guess.**

"Mal!" Evie shouted. "You're not actually going to eat it are you?" Mal scoffed. "Of course not, that would ruin the plan."

 **Ben: No, no. Hey... see that? Totally trust you.**

 **Mal: Totally. How are they?**

 **Ben: They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet... Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?**

Ben sunk down in his seat, embarrassed about how he was acting under the effects of the love potion.

 **Jay: How you feeling, bro?**

 **Ben: I feel... I feel... I feel like... Like singing your name. Mal, Mal**

"Oh damn!" Chad laughed.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see the boys compete in a Tourney game, and following the end of the match, we get to experience the effects the love potion has on Ben when he serenades Mal in front of the entire school._

 **Commentator: This is a nail-biter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The fighting knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching the game, even Jafar, and Maleficent, who was still chained down.

 **Jay: Get 'em, Chad.**

 **Chad: Thanks, Jay.**

 **Commentator:** **The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire.**

 **Coach: You're up.**

 **Commentator:** **And now a substitution...**

 **Jay:** **Coach, how about my buddy here?**

 **Coach:** **Oh, no.**

 **Coach:** **Not so sure about that.**

 **Jay:** **Coach, he's been practising.**

 **Carlos: Jay...**

 **Jay:** **And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.**

Mal looked confused. "What's Carlos? The funny bone?" She asked sarcastically.

 **Jay, I'm not that good.**

 **Jay:** **Well, he's kind of like my brain.**

"Ohhhhh" Everyone realised.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that, can I?" Carlos grinned.

 **Coach:** **Come here! You heard him. Get out there!**

 **Jay:** **Don't worry, bro. I got your back.**

 **Carlos: How about my front?**

Upon hearing that, everyone broke out laughing. Chad and Audrey rolled their eyes. "He's going to make us lose the game, you watch." Chad said, turning to Audrey.

 **Jay:** **Pfft. Get out there.**

 **Commentator:** **He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the isle of the lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield.**

"Hey!" Carlos yelled, while everyone laughed.

 **Coach:** **Break!**

 **Commentator:** **When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos.**

 _ **He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face.**_

Everyone laughs at Carlos on the screen, even Carlos himself.

 **Commentator:** **And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling manoeuvre at mid-field.**

"Yeah! Go son!" Jafar cheered.

 **Ben: I'm open!**

 **Commentator:** **Jay makes a nice pass to prince Ben through the kill zone.**

 **Ben: Jay!**

 **Commentator:** **Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip, the Falcons' goalkeeper!**

There was a collective sigh of disappointment from everyone in the theatre.

 **Coach:** **Come on!**

 **Coach:** **All right, all right, let's do it! Come on, guys! Come on, hustle, hustle!**

 **Commentator:** **23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block, goes down. Jay through the kill zone, picks up Carlos.**

Everyone lets out a little chuckle at how easily Jay hurls Carlos up.

 **Commentator:** **Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay.**

 **Carlos: Hey, Jay!**

 **Commentator:** **Carlos?**

 **Jay:** **Go up! Ben!**

 **Commentator:** **He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it!**

Everyone cheers and pats Ben on the back.

 **Commentator:** **What an unselfish play by Jay!**

At that, the smile drops off of Jafar's face.

 **Commentator:** **What a team! Incredible! And It's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here.**

Jay smiled to himself. "Maybe it won't be so bad here." He mumbled. Lonnie ears, and rubbed his arm, a huge smile on her face.

 **Commentator:** **What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn...**

 **excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please?**

Belle looked at Ben in shock, surprised that he would do that.

 **Ben: There's something I'd like to say. Give me an "m"!**

 **Crowd: "M"!**

 **Ben:** **Give me an "a"!**

 **Crowd:** **"A"!**

 **Ben:** **Give me an "I"!**

 **Crowd:** **"L"!**

 **Ben:** **What does that spell?**

 **Crowd:** **Mal!**

 **Ben:** **Come on, I can't hear you!**

 **Crowd:** **Mal!**

Mal went pale. "Oh no."

 **Ben:** **I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?**

Mal just sunk down in her seat, her face bright red. However, inside, she was jumping for joy at the statement, even though she knew it was only because of the love spell.

 **Mal: Oh...**

 **Ben:** **Give me a beat! Whoo!**

 **Doug: Uno, dos, tres, quatro!**

 **Evie: Oh, my God!** **Cookie!**

 **Mal: What was in that cookie?**

Belle and Adam shared a concerned look. "That's what we want to know."

 **Ben:** **Did I mention that I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day? Well, let me shout it out loud! If that's okay, hey, hey!**

Lonnie looked confused. "How can you dream of her everyday? You've only known her for three days."

Ben and Mal both looked down, knowing the real truth, however, they would never admit to each other, or anyone else that they had had those dreams...

 **Ben:** **Hey! If that's okay, Hey! I met this girl that rocked my world like It's never been rocked, now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop**

Audrey smirked. "Just wait until the love potion wears off."

 **Ben:** **I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me but now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees**

"Oh damn Ben!" Chad chuckled.

 **Ben:** **Because my love for you is ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **I never knew**

 **Crowd:** **Who knew?**

 **Ben:** **That it could be like this, My love for you is ridiculous, Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s**

 **Ben:** **It's...**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **Just...**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

Adam looked at his son jokingly. "That's not a very good deal son."

 **Ben:** **Well, did I mention I'm in love with you? And did I mention there's nothing I can do? And did I happen to say I dream of you every day Well, let me shout it out loud If that's okay, Yeah, If that's okay, Hey! I gotta know which way to go, come on, give me a sign You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine Don't wanna go another minute livin' without you, Cause If your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do**

Mal just sat there, her eyes ten times the normal size, in shock.

 **Ben:** **Because my love for you is ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **I never knew**

 **Crowd:** **Who knew?**

 **Ben:** **That it could be like this my love for you is ridiculous**

Evie looked at Mal questionably. "Are you sure we didn't put too much of something in? This seems a little over the top..."

 **Ben:** **My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s**

 **Ben:** **It's...**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **Just...**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

Chad looked at Ben. "I just wanna know when you had the time to teach us the choreography."

 **Ben: A** **nd I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, Come on, now! Ho! Oh, yeah ho! Yow!**

"Awwww" all the girls bar Mal, Maleficent and Audrey sigh in contentment when Ben gives Mal his shirt.

Chad and Doug however, are not so pleased. "Dude! Why would you give her a sweaty shirt?!" Doug asked, bewildered.

 **Ben:** **All right. Hey!**

 **Ben:** **All right**

 **Ben:** **Hey!**

 **Ben:** **Because my love for you is ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **I never knew**

 **Crowd:** **Who knew?**

 **Ben:** **That it could be like this, My love for you is ridiculous**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **My love is r-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s, R-I-d-I-c-u-l-o-u-s**

 **Ben:** **It's...**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **Just...**

 **Crowd:** **Ridiculous**

 **Ben:** **And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss, Come on, now! Oh! I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?**

Adam smiled at him. "Oh, only about a million times, son." Everyone chuckled at that.

 **Audrey: Chad's my boyfriend now!**

 **Chad: Hey!**

 **Audrey: And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date. Whoa!**

 **Ben:** **Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?**

 **Mal: Yes!**

 **Ben:** **She said yes!**

Belle chuckled. "You're acting as if she just agreed to marry you."

 **Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you.**

 **Ben:** **Yeah**

 **Mal: Bye**

 **Commentator:** **Whoo! What a victory. What a day for the Auradon knights finally winning back the trophy after so many years.**

 **Mal: You know, I feel really sorry for Audrey.**

"You do?!" Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Audrey asked.

Mal chuckled nervously, feeling her mother glaring holes in the side of her head. "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

 **Evie: You do?**

 **Mal: Yeah. I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself.**

 **Evie: I guess I am kind of talented.**

 **Mal: You are definitely gifted.**

 **Evie: Thanks, M.**

 **Commentator:** **Yeah, yeah! And there he is. Jay, the most valuable player.**

"Oh yeah!" Jay pumped the air and cheered. Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother smiled at him.

 **Commentator:** **How do you like that?**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, drama unfolds in a chemistry exam, and Evie gets a shocking result on her test. Mal comes looking for Evie for help and admits that Ben has asked her on a date. We also get to see Evie helping Mal get ready for said date, and the two share a deep conversation before Ben comes to pick Mal up._

 **Mr. Delay: Looking for something? Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honour code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.**

Evie glares at Chad from across the room, shaking with rage that he would use her like that.

 **Evie: Mr Delay, I...**

 **Doug: But that isn't fair. Obviously, she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that...Whatever it is.**

 **Evie:** **It's called a magic mir...**

"Evie" Doug started. "If you want your mirror back, just stay quiet."

 **Doug:** **You're not helping. Stop. Maybe she needed another pencil.**

Ben nodded. "You're right Doug. He can't prove that she used the mirror, or was looking for it in the exam."

 **Evie:** **Actually, I was...**

"Seriously Evie, just stop trying to help," Doug said, slightly irritated.

 **Doug:** **Really, don't help.**

 **Doug:** **Please.**

 **Evie:** **Please.**

 **Mr. Delay:** **Well, If you can pass this test, I'll return your property and let the matter drop.**

"Wha-Wha, that's not fair!" Chad yelled.

 _ **Evie gets her exam back - a B-.**_

 **Evie:** **For the first time, It's like I'm more than just a pretty face.**

The evil queen started to shake with rage. "EVIE!" She got up and started to stalk towards her daughter. "For the last time, DO NOT ACT SMART! You are never going to get anywhere with that dwarf thing! I am ashamed to call you my daughter! Once I get my hands on you, I swear-!"

She's cut off as she is thrown back, much like with Maleficent, and is chained down in her seat.

Jafar looks over at the two, smirking. "You know, this is ridiculous. I don't see any of the goodie goodies getting chained down. You guys should take a stand against this inequality. Oh wait, you can't!"

He flops back in his seat, laughing so hard, and once everyone catches on, they can't control their laughter either.

Maleficent and the Evil Queen just glare at them all.

 **Doug:** **A shocker, huh?**

 **Evie:** **You were pretty great in there.**

 **Doug:** **So were you.**

 **Evie:** **I bet I can get an "A" on the next test without the mirror.**

The Evil Queen would never admit it out loud, but she was secretly proud of her daughter. All she ever wanted was for her to get the chance at a happy life, and she had always thought that that meant getting a rich boyfriend, but maybe, just maybe, Evie might find happiness without having to marry a prince.

All in all, she wouldn't mind if she didn't, because as long as Evie is happy, so is she. The only reason she had ever acted like she didn't care about her daughter, is so that she could stay with Maleficent, knowing that if Evie hung around someone like Mal, that would be the closest thing to happiness that she could get on the Isle.

 **Doug:** **Yeah.**

 **Doug:** **Well, maybe we can get together and we'll hang out...**

 **Evie:** **Yeah, let's get together.**

Evie and Doug were smiling from ear to ear.

 **Mal: There you are! I have been looking for you literally everywhere!**

 **Evie:** **What's wrong?**

 **Mal:** **Ben just asked me out on...a date.**

Jay and Carlos cracked up. "Your first date Mal. How are you going to go with that?"

 **Doug:** **Nice.**

 **Evie:** **We can handle this. Bye.**

 **Doug:** **Bye.**

 **Evie:** **You're looking a little pale.**

 **Mal:** **Yeah, of course.**

 **Evie:** **I can fix that with some gloss and some blush.**

 **Mal:** **No!**

 **Evie:** **Mal, I can use the...**

 **Mal:** **No, no, no.**

Everyone smiled at the girls antics.

 _ **The girls are in their dorm, Evie is helping Mal get ready for her date.**_

 **Mal:** **Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could.**

Ben looks over at Mal with a small smile on his face. "I think you look beautiful."

 **Evie:** **Please. My mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk. Always use upward strokes.**

 **Mal:** **My mom was never really big on makeup tips, and I never had a sister.**

 **Evie:** **Well, now you do. We're going to need all the family we can get If we don't pull this off. My mother's not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way.**

Everyone from Auradon looked down, trying to imagine how hard it must be for them.

 **Evie:** **Just ask snow white.**

 **Mal:** **Are you afraid of her?**

 **Evie:** **Sometimes.**

The Evil queen looks down in sadness on hearing that. She may be evil, but she still cares about her daughter.

 **Are you afraid of your mom?**

 **Mal:** **I just really want her to be proud of me.**

 **She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her. And sh... yeah, she's my mom, so I know she loves me... In her own way.**

She would never let it be known to anyone, but Maleficent DID love Mal. And what little love was in her heart, was all for Mal, and it broke her heart to see Mal doubt that she loved her.

 **Evie:** **Moving on. Come see.**

 **Mal:** **Are we done?**

 **Evie:** **Yeah.**

"Wow Mal." Jay and Carlos are speechless. "I've literally never seen you in makeup, or a dress before."

 **Mal:** **Oh.**

 **Evie:** **I know.**

 **Mal:** **I look...**

 **Evie:** **Say it.**

 **Mal:** **Not hideous.**

"You never were dear," Belle says softly.

 **Evie:** **Not even close.**

 _ **Ben knocks on the door, and when Mal opens it, he is left speechless.**_

 **Ben: For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful.**

"Ahhhhhh!" Mal jumped as it felt like her ears burst at the high pitched squeals coming from Belle, Jane, Fairy Godmother, Lonnie and Evie happily watched their ship sail.

 **Ben:** **I hope you like bikes.**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, Ben takes Mal to the enchanted lake for their date, Mal sings and reveals her inner turmoil, and we find out a secret about Mal._

 **Ben: Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone.**

 **Mal:** **Um... My middle name is Bertha.**

Everyone cracks up. "Bertha?" Jay laughs.

 **Ben:** **Bertha?**  
 **Mal:** **Yeah. Bertha. Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha.**

 **Ben:** **Mine's Florian.**  
 **Mal:** **Florian?**  
 **Ben:** **Yeah.**

Mal smirked at him. "How very princely of you."

 **Mal:** **How princely. Oh, that's almost worse.**  
 **Ben:** **I mean, you know, It's better than Bertha.**

"Ohhoho BURNNNNNNNNN!" Jay calls across the room to Mal.

 **Ben:** **But It's still not... watch your foot.**  
 **Mal:** **Yeah.**

 _ **Ben gets Mal to close her eyes.**_

 **Ben:** **Are you good?**  
 **Mal:** **Mm-hmm.**  
 **Ben:** **Now, step up. There you go. You ready?**  
 **Mal:** **Mm-hmm.**  
 **Ben:** **Open. Go on.**

"Awww" chorused Evie, Jane, Lonnie, and Fairy Godmother.  
"Oh look dear! He's taking her what you took me on our first date!" Belle looked lovingly up at Adam.

Realisation dawns on Fairy Godmother. "Oh dear. If I am correct, you four will be on your way back to the isle pronto." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"If I am right, you will find out very soon." Fairy Godmother muttered, aware that she was being cryptic.  
Everyone exchanged confused looks, and the VKs shared a worried expression.

 **Mal:** **Mm...**  
 **Ben:** **Is this your first time?**  
 **Mal:** **Mm... We don't really date much on the island. It's more like... Gang activity.**

Shocked gasps echo throughout the Aurodon side of the room.

 **Ben:** **Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly** donut **?**

"Oh wow. Well, that's awkward..." Carlos trailed off.

 **Ben:** **Is it bad?**  
 **You got a... Just a... I mean, yeah, do this.**  
 **Mal:** **Mm-hmm. Gone? You can't take me anywhere, I guess.**

 **Ben:** **You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something.**

 **Mal:** **Well, I'm 16. I'm an only child. And I've only ever lived in one place.**

 **Ben:** **Me, too. That... we have so much in common already.**

Everyone let out a little laugh.

 **Mal:** **No. Trust me, we do not. And now you're gonna be king.**  
 **Ben:** **Yeah.**  
 **Mal:** **What?**  
 **Ben:** **A crown doesn't make you a king.**

Adam looked over at Ben, a proud look on his face. "I've taught you well, my son."

 **Mal:** **Well, it kind of does.**  
 **Ben:** **No, it... Your mother is the mistress of evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness. But we're not automatically like them. We get to choose who we're gonna be. And right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil.**

Mal's smile slowly slipped off her face as she took in what he said, and so did everyone else in the room.

 **Ben:** **I can see it. Let's go for a swim.**

"Huh, what?" Evie looked scared.

 **Mal:** **Hm? What? Uh... Right now?**  
 **Ben:** **Yeah, right now.**

 **Mal:** **I think I'm just gonna stay here.**  
 **Ben:** **No, no, no. Come on.**  
 **Mal:** **I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry. I've literally never tried a strawberry before. Mm! Mm...**

Jay chuckled. "Yea, I don't think you're getting any of those."

 **Ben:** **Don't eat all of them.**  
 **Mal:** **Okay. Ooh! Mm.**

Mal started giggling uncontrollably. "Th-there-there's cr-crow-crowns on you-your shorts!"

 **Mal:** **Are those little crowns on your shorts?**  
 **Ben:** **Maybe. Whoo! Ha-ha!**

 _ **The tune to If Only starts to play.**_

 **Mal:** **A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listenin'? 'Cause up till now I've walked the line. Nothin' lost but somethin' missin'. I can't decide what's wrong, what's right which way should I go?**

Ben smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. "Pick whatever way feels right to you."

 **Mal:** **If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling Is this just a dream?**

"It's not dear, I will make sure that you get your proper chance in Auradon." Belle smiled kindly at Mal.

 **Mal:** **Oh-Oh, yeah If only I could read, the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be.**

Evie turned to Mal. "We'll all help you. We'll get there together."

 **Mal:** **Oh-Oh If only Yeah Am I crazy? Maybe we could Happen. Yeah, will you still be with me when the magic's all** run out **?**

Ben rubbed her back. "Of course I will be." I love you. He wanted to say it out loud, but stopped himself just in time.

 **Mal:** **If only I knew what my heart was telling me don't know what I'm feeling is this just a dream? Oh-Oh If only Yeah, If only Yeah, If only Yeah, If only If only.**

Belle smiled at Mal. "You have a wonderful voice, dear."  
Fairy Godmother nodded in agreement. "We must get you on the choir at once."

 **Mal:** **Ben? Ben? Ben!**

Evie started to look really scared, as did Carlos and Jay.

 _ **Mal jumps in the lake to look for Ben.**_

"Mal! Why would you go in the water?!" Carlos yelled, concerned. "You know what happened last time!"  
Everyone was confused. "What are you talking about?" Lonnie asked.

Mal looked nervous. "Uhh, I think we should just watch what happens next."

 **Mal:** **Ugh! You scared me!**  
 **Ben:** **You... you can't swim?**

"Wait, What?" Jane asked. "Is that what you were getting at?"

Mal closed her eyes and nodded.

 **Mal:** **No!**  
 **Ben:** **You live on an island!**  
 **Mal:** **Yeah, with a barrier around it, remember?**

Everyone's eyes widened as they realised their mistake.  
Belle, Adam, Fairy Godmother, Lonnie, and Jane all looked at her in wonder, shocked that she would actually risk her life for  
Ben's.

 **Mal:** **Ugh!**  
 **Ben:** **And you still tried to save me.**  
 **Mal:** **Yeah. And do you thank me? No! All I get is soaking wet!**  
 **Ben:** **And, uh, this fancy rock.**

"Oooh, that's awkward," Jay smirks.

"Hmm," Fairy Godmother looked baffled. "I was sure that the lake would have washed away the spell." She muttered to herself.

 **Ben:** **It's yours. Make a wish and throw it back in the lake.**

 **Mal:** **What...**  
 **Ben:** **Uh, Mal... I told you that I loved you. What about you? Do you love me?**

Ben held his breath, waiting for his purple-haired angel to answer.

 **Mal: I..I don't know what love feels like.**

Everyone looked at the girl in sympathy.

 **Ben:** **Maybe I can teach you.**

Once again, squeals went around the room, and Mal had to shake her ear to get her hearing back.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Overview:**_  
 _In this chapter, we see the villains video call the VKs in what is meant to be a surprise gift, but doesn't work out very well._

 **FG: Children, excuse me. Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon prep.**

"Wow," Lonnie said, shocked. "It's that time already!?"

 **And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance.**

Cruella smirked. "Distance? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

 **We've arranged for a special treat.**

 _ **A TV screen switches on, revealing the four villains.**_

 **Maleficent: I don't see anything, nor do I hear.**

Carlos rolled his eyes.

 **Kids! Is it... is it... is...**  
 **Jafar: Press enter.**  
 **Maleficent: Can I please see a rote? Is this thing on?**  
 **Ugh, It's broken.**  
 **EQ: Ugh! I hate electronic equip...**  
 **Oh!**

 **Evie, It's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

Jafar snorted. "Oh please."

 **Jafar: Don't you mean the weeds?**  
 **Cruella: Ooh! Who's the old bat?**

"Hey!" Fairy Godmother shouted, outraged.

 **Mal: This is fairy godmother.**  
 **Maleficent: Still doing tricks with eggplants?**

"It. Was. A. Pumpkin!" Fairy godmother enunciated, her nostrils flaring.

 **FG: I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage.**  
 **Maleficent: You really couldn't give Cinderella till one A.M.? I mean, really.**

Everyone shrugged. "Yeah, I agree with her there," Chad said.  
Fairy Godmother looked shocked. "Hey! Wha-what?" She looked around the room and everyone agreed with Chad, even Belle and Adam.

 **What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?**  
 **FG: They were mice! They were not... they were mice.**

The villains chuckled amongst themselves at how easy it was to annoy her.

 **They were not...**  
 **Mal: Thank you so much. Thank you.**  
 **FG: They were mice.**  
 **Mal: Hi, mom.**  
 **Maleficent: Mal! I m-m-miss you.**

Adam looked disgusted. "Is it really that hard for you to say that you missed your own daughter?!" He yelled, outraged.

Everyone was shocked at him standing up for Mal like that, but the truth is, he had grown fond of her. Even though she had spelled his son, he could tell that she was not evil.

 **Jafar: You children are never far from our thoughts.**

Jay rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it's not the wand that's never far from your thoughts?"

 **Jay: I got it.**  
 **Maleficent: How long must mummy wait to see you?**  
 **Mal: Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after... that.**

Ben looked at her, sad. "You're not actually going to go through with it, are you?" He asked her quietly, making sure that only she could hear.  
She glanced at him and sighed. "I don't know. Knowing her, she'll find a way to get free anyway, so it'll just be worse then for us all. I really don't know." -

 **Maleficent: When?**  
 **Mal: Friday, 10 A.M.**

Evie chuckled. "Very precise, M."

 **Maleficent: You sure I can't see you before that?**

Mal glanced at her mother. "Are you really that impatient?"

 **I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan... you... you little nugget that I love so much.**

Mal tried to hide it, but she couldn't stop the hurt look from crossing her face.

 **Mal: Yes, I completely understand, mother.**

Everyone felt pity and sympathy for Mal, but knew that she wouldn't want th to show it.

 **Cruella: Carlos, is that a dog? Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs.**

Everyone gasps at her statement.

 **Carlos: He's the perfect size for a pet.**

The other VKs looked at Carlos with raised eyebrows, shocked that he finally stood up to his mother like that.

 **Cruella: Oh!**  
 **Carlos: This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed!**

No one could contain their laughter at that, and Cruella just sat there sulking.

 **Cruella: Oh!**  
 **Carlos: So give it a rest!**  
 **Jafar: Oh-ho! Burn! Oh!**  
 **Cruella: Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman!**  
 **Jafar: People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones.**

"Oohhh, catfight." The Evil Queen drawled.

 **Cruella: Oh, well, people who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors.**

No one from Auradon could stop laughing. For villains, they were hilarious.

 **Jay: Enough!**  
 **FG: I'm so sorry.**  
 **Jay: Thanks for the special treat.**  
 **FG: Of course.**  
 **Evie: M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?**

The smile fell off everyone's face as they considered it too.

 **Mal: I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best.**

Everyone from Auradon were proud to say that we were pleased upon hearing this, while the VK's know the truth.

 **Carlos: Really?**  
 **Mal: No, I think we are definitely goners.**

Everyone looked down, wondering what they would choose to do.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys, so I had a request to bring in Audrey and Chad's parents for the Family Day celebrations, so I'll give it a shot, but I'm thinking I'll take them out at the end of the movie. Also, this is a really really really long chapter, so enjoy!

 _ **Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see the four VKs planning their heist, and discover more about Mal's feelings, especially regarding Ben. We also get to meet four new characters and see the family day celebrations in full, with all of the drama included, and even some necessary actions of revenge._

 **Mal: Okay, we all know what this looks like. So it'll be up on the dais under the beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony.**

 **Jay: Okay.**

 **Mal:** **Carlos?**

 **Carlos: Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand.**

 **Mal:** **Perfect. Evie?**

 **Evie: Yeah?**

 **Mal:** **You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light. Okay.**

"Wow." Belle looked shocked. "You guys have really planned this out."

 _ **Mal is shown reading the reversal love spell.**_

 **Evie:** **M? You want to break Ben's love spell?**

 **Mal:** **Yeah. You know, for after. I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful...**

Everyone looked at each other in fear, and anticipation of the future.

 **Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra... cruel.**

Adam looks at Belle, sharing a silent conversation about the purple haired girl their son was in love with and decided that when all of this was over, they'd gladly welcome her into their family.

Ben looks at Mal, a sad smile on his face.

 _ **Mal is seen in the kitchens making the anti-love potion and singing a reprise of If Only.**_

 **Mal:** **A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?**

 **I know It's time to say goodbye**

 **So hard to let go**

 _ **As she sung the final note, a tear fell from her eye, into the mixture.**_

Evie looked shocked. "Oh, Mal. You cried. That's the first time you've ever cried."

Maleficent saw it too and decided that if at the end of this, she remembered it, she would make a change.

The scene changed from the kitchens to the school grounds, but suddenly the movie stopped playing. Everyone started whispering in anticipation and curiosity of what was going to happen when Rebbecca popped in.

"Hey guys, so I feel like there are a few people who need to see the next part of this, so I'm just going to bring them in so that they can watch it with you guys."

This only caused more and more whispers of anticipation and nervousness, which only increased again when the four people that appeared were Audrey's parents; Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, and Chad's parents; Princess Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Chad and Audrey ran over to their parents and got them to sit next to them, where they went on to explain what had happened so far. As their faces got paler and paler, they glanced around the room, and Aurora nearly fainted upon seeing Maleficent.

"Right!" Rebecca clapped, "Now we have to get back on with the movie."

She left the room and the movie started to play again, showing the AKs getting ready to perform a musical item.

 **Ben: Ma Chere mademoiselle, it is with the deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents your dinner...**

 **Ensemble: Be our guest, be our guest**

"Aww..." Belle gushed at Ben, doing the first song she had heard when she arrived at Beast's castle.

 **Ensemble:** **Put our service to the test**

 **Ensemble:** **Tie your napkin round your neck, Cherie and we'll provide the rest**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **That's right That's right.**

 **Ensemble:** **Soup du jour, hot hors-d'oeuvres**

 **Ensemble:** **Why we only live to serve**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **Whoo!**

 **Ensemble:** **Try the grey stuff, It's delicious**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **All right!**

 **Ensemble:** **Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **Yeah! They can sing, sing, sing they can dance, dance, dance**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **After all, miss, this is France**

The VK's looked confused. "Where's France?"

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **And a dinner here is never, never second best**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **Come on, go on, unfold your menu**

 **Ensemble:** **Go on, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest, yeah, yeah, come on**

 **Ensemble:** **Yeah, be our guest, guest, yeah yeah**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **And It's all in perfect taste, that you can bet**

 **Ensemble:** **Come on and lift your glass**

 **Ensemble:** **You've won your own free pass**

 **Ensemble:** **To be our guest**

 **Ensemble:** **If you're stressed, It's fine dining we suggest**

Jay smirked. "Nah, I just go start a fight. That relieves my stress."

 **Ensemble:** **Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest**

 **Rap** **Ensemble:** **Yeah Yeah, uh, come on**

 **Ensemble:** **Be our guest, be our guest, come on, come**

 **Ben:** **Be our guest**

 **Belle: Oh...That was so lovely!**

 _ **The photographer comes over to get a picture of Ben, Belle, and Adam.**_

 **Photographer: Oh. Wa... mm.**

 **Ben:** **Just here?**

 **Photographer:** **Ready?**

 **Ben:** **Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend.**

 **Belle:** **Oh!**

 **Ben:** **Yeah.**

 **Belle:** **Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up.**

Everyone looked at Belle with wide eyes, while Audrey just sunk down in her chair and sulked.

Gasping, Phillip glared at Belle, and cast a fleeting look of pure hatred at Maleficent.

 **Adam:** **Do we know your new girlfriend?**

 **Photographer:** **On the count of three. One, two...**

 **Ben:** **Well, sort of. Mal!**

 **Mal: I gotta go, okay?**

 **Photographer:** **Three!**

 **Belle:** **Huh?**

 **Adam:** **Mal?**

 **Ben:** **Mal.**

 **Mal:** **Uh... I wanna introduce you to my parents.**

Chad laughed. "Dude. You have the worst timing." Jay laughed, agreeing with him. "Yea, did you see their faces?"

 **Belle:** **Ben.**

 **Ben:** **This is Mal. From the island.**

 **Belle:** **Mm...**

 **Ben:** **My girlfriend.**

Belle and Adam smiled at him. "Yeah, I think we got that son."

 **Mal:** **Hi.**

 **Belle:** **Hi.**

 **Ben:** **I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch.**

 **Belle:** **Of... course. Any friend of Ben's...**

 **Mal:** **Um, I actually came with my friends.**

 **Adam: Well, you should invite them. Because the more the merrier!**

Belle looked at Mal. "I am so sorry for however we act towards you. We were just in shock."

Mal smiled at her. "It's ok."

 **Mal:** **Yeah, I'll go grab them.**

 **Belle: Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?**

 **Mal:** **Huh?**

 **Ben:** **Of course.**

Mal paled. "Oh shit. Croquet?"

 **Ben:** **Game on.**

 **Adam:** **Game on.**

 **Ben:** **Have you played before?**

 **Mal:** **No.**

 **Ben:** **No? You'll be fine.**

 **Carlos:** **Whoa. Come on, dude.** **Here, stand up.** **Come on, dude. Stand here. Hey, get them! Hey, get them! Nice!**

 **Hello there.**

"Oh no." Aurora looked worried.

"What?" Mal asked.

Ben glanced at her. "That's Queen Leah."

Aurora looked back at Mal, a sad look on her face. "My mother."

Upon hearing that, Maleficent sat up straighter in her seat.

 **Leah:** **Hi. Now, have we met?**

 **Mal:** **No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student.**

 **Leah:** **Oh, yes.**

 **Audrey: Grammy.**

 **Leah:** **Oh, Audrey! Give grammy a kiss, dear.**

 **Mal:** **"Grammy"?**

 **Audrey: Sleeping beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap.**

Carlos looked confused. "Wait. I thought it was only Aurora that slept for a hundred years."

Audrey looked at him. "Well yeah, but I was making a point."

 **Leah:** **What? You! How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?**

"Oh dear," Aurora shook her head sadly.

Maleficent cackled. "Oh, why thank you. I know, I look very young."

 **Ben:** **Queen Leah, It's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?**

Mal face-palmed. "Ben, you REALLY need to work on your timing."

 **Leah:** **A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples.**

The Evil Queen smiled.

 **Leah:** **And the spells. Spells. My daughter... was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps,**

Maleficent smirked.

 **Leah:** **I missed it all!**

 **Leah: You mustn't trust her.**

 **Mal:** **I'm so so...**

"Oh no," Aurora got up and walked over to Mal, kneeling down in front of her. "I am so sorry for how my mother-" she looks back at Audrey, "and my daughter has and will act towards you. They have no reason to act so rudely when you've done nothing to them."

Everyone stared at the two in shock.

Phillip got up and walked over, placing his hand on Aurora's shoulder. "I agree, I am very sorry on their behalf."

Mal looked at them in shock and surprise. "I..wow, thank you, guys. It means a lot."

 **Chad:** **Go away! Stay away from her!**

Cinderella and Charming cast a disappointed look at Chad upset that their son would act like this towards an innocent girl.

Mal throws her hands up in the air and groans. "Of course! The first time I try to apologise in my life, and it ends like this.

 **Ben:** **Don't do this, Chad.**

 **Chad:** **What? They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play?**

"No actually. We learn stuff that you wouldn't even dream of, Chad." Evie said.

 **Chad:** **No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend.**

Mal shrugged. "Shoulda held onto him tighter."

 **Jay:** **Hey, hey!**

 **Chad:** **Oh. You enjoy hurting people.**

Jay smirked. "And damn proud of it too."

 **Chad:** **And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.**

Carlos, Jay, and Mal all glared at Chad. "No. THAT is TOO far." Mal said, enunciating every word.

"Chad! How can you be so disrespectful to them! Apologise right now, young man!" Cinderella said angrily.

Sulking, Chad begrudgingly apologised to the four.

 **Evie:** **Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?**

Chad looked down. "Yeah, ok, that's fair."

 **Chad: What? Come on!**

 **Ben:** **Back off, Chad. All right?**

 **Jay:** **Back off!**

 _ **Evie sprays him with the potion intended for the limo driver.**_

 **Audrey:** **Chad! Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!**

Fairy Godmother whistled. "Wow. Impressive potion."

 **Audrey:** **Wake up.**

 **Lonnie: Check If he's okay.**

 **Evie:** **Come on, Mal.**

 **Ben:** **Guys!**

 **Evie:** **Jay!**

 **Chad, wake up! Come on, Chad.**

 **Adam:** **I feared something like this would happen.**

 **Ben:** **This isn't their fault!**

 **Adam:** **No, son. It's yours.**

Adam looked at Ben. "I'm so sorry, son."

 **Ben:** **Hey, guys. How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay.**

Doug looked over at Evie. "Please, stay. Don't do this."

 **Ben:** **I have to go. I'll see you guys later.**

 **Doug: Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just...**

 **Audrey:** **Doug!**

 **Evie:** **It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry.**

 **Doug:** **No, It's mine.**

 **Audrey:** **Doug!**

 **Doug:** **What?**

 **Evie:** **Doug...**

 **Doug:** **Sorry, I can't.**

Doug reached over and put a hand on Evie's arm, giving her a small smile. I'm sorry. He mouthed.

 **Audrey:** **Okay. How long does she think that's gonna last?** **Mal is just the bad girl infatuation.**

Lonnie looked at her friend, shaking her head at how rude she was being.

 **Jane: Yeah. I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen.**

"Child!" Fairy Godmother gasped. "Why would you say such a thing."

 **Mal:** **Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair.**

 **Audrey: Ew!**

Jane touched her hair, looking sad. "Yeah, I had that coming."

Mal looked over at her and silently recast the spell. "Beware, foreswear, replace the old, with brand new hair." She whispered quietly.

She tried to make sure no one noticed, but Ben did, and he let a smile form on his face.

 **Mal:** **There's a lot more where that came from.**

 **Audrey: Excuse me, who do you think you are?**

"Seriously Audrey?" Lonnie asked, outraged. "You were just bullying her. Besides, it's not even like she did anything bad to Jane, she just undid what she had done."

 **Mal:** **Do I look like I'm kidding?**

 **I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand.**

Audrey and Chad looked down, knowing that it was all their fault.

 **I'm rotten to the core.**


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys! So Descendants Under The Sea was released in America on Friday/Saturday? Idk what day for sure, but we have to wait until the 6th of October for it to be released in Aus! :( Did you guys get to watch it? Was it all that it was made out to be? And finally, if I can get my hands on the script, do you want me to have the cast react to it along with the 3 movies, wicked world, books and various songs? Let me know what you guys think, and enjoy the chapter!

 ** _Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, a revealing secret is revealed about Ben and Mal's relationship and we see everyone arrive at the Coronation, in anticipation of what will happen next._

 **Snow White: At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation, where prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king! I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all.**

The Evil Queen scowled. "Oh please. That is MY line, and besides, she's definitely had work done."

 **EQ: "I'm snow white." Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done.**

 **Snow White:** **Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant. But what is happening with Jane's hair?**

Jane touched her hair, in sadness, but then jerked back, it felt different! She glanced over at Mal, eyes wide, to see Mal giving her a kind smile.

 **Snow White: And there is fairy godmother's wand.**

 **Maleficent: I want that wand!**

 **Cruella: Do you? Hadn't heard.**

That made everyone laugh.

 **Snow White:** **Oh, and here comes Ben now.**

 _ **The scene changes to Ben and Mal in the carriage heading to the Coronation.**_

 **Ben: Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there.**

"Eeeeekkkk!" Belle, Jane, Lonnie, Evie, and Fairy Godmother shrieked, and even Aurora and Cinderella

"Ow." Mal shakes her ear out.

 **Mal: Thank you.**

 **Ben: Mal, would you wear my ring?**

Audrey looked at Ben, angry. "What? You told me that you couldn't take your ring off!"

Adam smirked. "Well technically, he's not supposed to. He's meant to give it to the person he loves."

Audrey's eyes went wide, and she couldn't even splutter out a sentence.

 **Mal: Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. I have something for you.**

 **Ben: For me?**

 ** _Mal pulls out the anti-love potion in the form of a cupcake and gives it to him in a gift box._**

 **Mal: Yeah. It's just for later, you know when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy.**

 **Ben: Always thinking. But I can't wait.**

 **Mal: No!**

"No!" Everyone yelled at Ben.

 **Ben: Mm. Mm... Mm! This is really good.**

"Mal! You blew it!" Maleficent yelled.

 **Mal: Uh, do you...**

 **Ben: Mal?**

 **Mal: Do you feel okay?**

 **Ben: You bet.**

 **Mal: Would you say that you're still in... that... that you have very strong feelings for me?**

 **Ben: I'm not sure. I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect.**

"Ha! You are so busted!" Audrey cried happily, earning her annoyed and disappointed looks from everyone.

 **Mal: Yeah... Okay.**

Everyone laughed at how clueless Mal was.

 **Mal: Wait? What? You knew?**

 **Ben: That you spelled me?**

 **Mal: Yeah.**

 **Ben: Yeah, I knew.**

 **Mal: I'm... I can explain myself.**

 **Ben: No, look, It's fine. I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?**

Jay laughed. "No man, you are so far off."

 **Mal: Yes. You're so right. So, then, how long have you known?**

 **Ben: Since our first date. Your spell washed away in the enchanted lake.**

"Uh huh! I knew it would have." Fairy Godmother triumphed.

 **Mal: So then what? You've just been... Faking it since then?**

Ben looked at her, smiling. "I haven't faked anything."

 **Ben: I haven't been faking anything.**

I believe everyone in the room went deaf for a solid five minutes, due to the intense shrieking and fangirling going on.

 **EQ: Well, If it isn't...**

 **Maleficent: My daughter. Looking like some kind of...**

 **Snow White: Princess! Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing.**

"Please be me, please be me, please be me." Evie prayed.

 **Snow White: Evie.**

"Yes!" Evie got up and danced around the room, while everyone smiled at her.

 **EQ: Evie! That's my dau... Evie!**

 **Snow White: Someone named Evie designed her gown.**

 **EQ: That's my daughter!**

 **Maleficent: Oh, wow. She sewed a dress. Meanwhile, my girl duped a prince, and she's this close to grabbing the magic wand.**

 **EQ: Bitter, party of one. Bitter, party of one.**

That made everyone laugh, and EQ glare at Maleficent.

Maleficent: **It's happening, people! It's happening! I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today.**

Belle ground her teeth. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

 **Mal: About the other day, I just...**

 **Adam: I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy.**

 **Ben: You also taught me that a King has to believe in himself. Even when it isn't easy.**

Adam looks at Belle, confused. "When did I say that?"

 **Adam: I did? I... how very wise of me.**

 **Belle: Ben, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart.**

 **Ben: Thanks, Mum.**

 **Adam: You're gonna make a fine king.**

 **Ben: Wish me luck.**

Mal smiled at Ben. "Good luck." She whispered. "Not that you need it."

 **Maleficent: Don't blow it, kiddo.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats in anticipation, wondering what will come next.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see Ben's coronation take place, along with a scare and revelations coming to the surface about the VKs._

 **FG: Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?**

"Wow," Ben says. "I can't believe I'm about to be crowned King!"

 **Maleficent: Oh, grab the thing already!**

Mal rolled her eyes. "Mother, you are so impatient." She tried to act calm, but on the inside, she was freaking out, wondering what she was going to do, however, she had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going to steal it.

 **Ben: I do solemnly swear.**

 **FG: Then it is my honour and my joy, to bless our new king.**

 _ **The wand is snatched out of Fairy Godmother's hand, but it is not shown who it is. There are hands shown pointing the wand towards a window and zapping out a spell.**_

 **Jafar: Yes! Oh! Yes!**

 **Maleficent: Yeah!**

 **EQ: Oh! The barrier is broken!**

 **Cruella: We're free!**

"No" Ben whispers, his heartbreak clear on his face. Everyone else in the room is in the same boat, shock, and sadness on their faces. Mal, however, is more shocked than anyone, because she genuinely believed that she wasn't going to do it.

 **Maleficent: Scepter! Now!**

"Oh no," Mal whispered.

Maleficent cackled, "Oh for once in your life you did something right!"

 **FG: Child, what are you doing?!**

 **Jane: If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!**

"What!?" Everyone screams in unison.

"It was Jane?" Mal asked, not believing what she was seeing.

Maleficent looks over at Jane appraisingly. _Maybe I have a backup plan then._

 **Jane: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!**

 **Adam: Take cover!**

 _ **Mal fights with Jane, eventually wrestling the wand away from her.**_

 **Belle: Careful, Mal!**

 **Ben: Mal, give me the wand.**

 **Mal: Stand back.**

 **Ben: It's okay.**

 **Mal: Ben, I said stand back!**

"Ben, dear, I think you should really just do what she says," Cinderella says, fear evident in her voice.

 **Audrey: I told you so!**

Jay looked at Audrey, letting out a slight laugh. "Seriously? Is it just an unwritten rule among you goodie-goodies that you have really, really bad timing?"

 **Jay: Let's go! Revenge time.**

"Come on children, move it!" Cruella snarls at the four.

 **Ben: You really want to do this?**

 **Mal: We have no choice, Ben! Our parents...**

 **Ben: Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours.**

"Mal" Maleficent warned.

 **Mal: I think I want to be good.**

 **Ben: You are good.**

 **Mal: How do you know that?**

 **Ben: Because... Because I'm listening to my heart.**

"Oh, would you just stop meddling! You idiot!" Maleficent screamed at Ben.

Adam growled and launched out of his chair, and would have attacked the villain if it weren't for Belle holding him back.

Maleficent cackled. "Come on, do your worst!"

Belle snarled at Maleficent, but turned to Adam, trying to calm him down. "Adam, I get it, but it's not worth it. Attacking her will only make things worse."

Growling and grumbling, he went back to his seat, glancing over at Ben, who sat in shock, with Mal glaring at her mother and rubbing Ben's arm.

 **Mal: I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents.**

The four villains looked down, each going through different emotions based on what they had put their child through. Their own flesh and blood.

 **Mal: I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy.**

Jay smiles, and fist bumps Chad and Ben.

 **Jay: Yeah!**

 **Mal: And you, scratching dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?**

Jane looks over at Carlos and smiles.

 **Mal: And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart.**

Evie and Doug hug each other, giant smiles on their faces.

 **Mal: And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school.**

At hearing that, Fairy Godmother's heart swells with pride.

 **Mal: And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy.**

Mal and Ben look at each other and get lost in each other's eyes, losing touch with what was happening in the room, until Jay clears his throat, and they snap back to reality.

 **Mal: Us being friends makes me really happy.**

The four VK's look at each other, all with big smiles on their faces.

 **Mal: Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.**

There's a long pause where everyone holds their breath.

"You.." Maleficent glares at Mal, "are an utter disgrace."

Mal glares back at her. "I don't care. I'm happy how I am, I don't need your approval to be happy."

The Auradonians glance over at her, each and every one of them smiling.

 **Jay: I choose good, too.**

Lonnie and Jay let out a breath of relief.

 **Evie: I choose good.**

Doug wraps his arm and Evie and squeezes her tight.

 **Carlos: So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because they're gonna be really, really mad.**

Everyone laughs at that, while the villains just smirk.

"Oh, you can bet she will be." The Evil Queen mutters under her breath.

 **Ben: Your parents can't reach you here.**

Mal groans. "Bennnnnnnn."

Jay looks at him, a fake pissed off look on his face. "You jinxed us mate!"

 **Carlos: Okay, then.**

 **Mal: Good. Come on.**

 _ **Suddenly, there is a swirl of green smoke in the chapel, and from the smoke appears Maleficent.**_

 **Maleficent: I'm back!**

Everyone from Auradon freaks out, and Aurora faints.

Maleficent looks at Ben with pure hatred and casts an evil smile at the VKs. "Get ready."

Jafar and the Evil Queen frown at Maleficent, disagreeing with how she's acting, whereas Cruella cackles along, agreeing.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter we see Maleficent returning to Auradon and wreaking havoc on Ben's coronation, and we witness the VKs fighting her to end her reign of terror._

 **FG: It can't be.**

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Maleficent cackles.

 **Mal: Go away, mother.**

 **Maleficent: She's funny. Oh! I'm so... you're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop Chop.**

 **Mal: No!**

Fairy Godmother smiled.

 **FG: Bibbidi-bobbidi...**

 **Maleficent: Boo.**

 ** _Maleficent finishes Fairy Godmother's spell and freezes everyone in the chapel barring herself and the four VKs._**

"Damn. I really need a shorter catchphrase." She mutters.

 **Maleficent: Psych. Ooh. Ooh, in another time, in another time.**

"Ew, mother." Mal winces.

 **Maleficent: Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean...**

Mal pales. "Wait. If you're singing that, then does that mean that you were actually there in the museum? I wasn't hallucinating it?"

 **Maleficent: Ow! Oh. Oh, no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs.**

Fairy Godmother gasps. "I do not!"

 **Maleficent: Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?**

Mal gasps, feeling the weight leave her finger as if it were actually there in the first place.

 **Maleficent: Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me. The horns, the horns! Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous. It's not what you want.**

 **Mal: You don't know what I want! Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want?**

Maleficent snorted. "Well, it's not love, I can tell you that."

 **Mal: I'm not you!**

 **Maleficent: Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil. You'll get there.**

 **Mal: No, I will not. And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing.**

"Mal." Evie breathed. "I just realised something. That's the first time you've ever said anything about love to anyone!"

 **Maleficent: I know one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!**

 **Mal: And now I command, wand to my hand!**

"Huh?" Fairy Godmother huffed. "I didn't know it could do that."

 **Mal: Ha! It worked!**

 **Maleficent: I hardly think so. Frankly, this is tedious and very immature.**

"Actually no." Adam interrupted. "YOU'RE the one being immature, not them."

 **Maleficent: Give me the wand. Give me the wand!**

 **Jay: Hold on, Mal. Maybe good really is more powerful than evil.**

 **Maleficent: Oh, please! You're killing me.**

 **Dude: Arf!**

 **Maleficent: Oh! Oh, the breath! The breath! Get off me!**

"Oh wow." Jay looked astounded. "She didn't kill him."

 **Maleficent: Gaston should be jealous.**

Lonnie eyes Jay. "He really should." Jay felt his cheeks turning red as Carlos laughed and nudged him.

"Ugh lay off him, would you?" Jafar fake gagged.

 **Maleficent: Enough! You all will regret this!**

 **Mal: Come on.**

 _ **Maleficent turns into her dragon form and chases after the VKs, targeting Jay.**_

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Jafar raged.

 **Evie: Run, Jay, run! Hurry, Jay. Hurry, hurry, hurry!**

 **Mal: Jay!**

 **Carlos: Watch it, Jay!**

 **Mal: Jay, come on!** **Please, Jay! Jay!**

"Jay! Come on, get up! Run!" Mal shouted.

 **Jay: Aah!**

 **Evie: Magic mirror, shine your bright light!**

 **Mal: Behind me, E! Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, mother.**

Belle looked at Mal, admiring her. "That took a lot of courage."

 **Mal: The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one.**

 **Mal: The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one.**

 **Mal: The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one!**

 **Mal: Oh!**

 _ **The power of Mal's spell forces Maleficent to shrink down into the size of a gecko.**_

"Oh my god!" Mal exclaimed. "That's the first time I've ever won!"

 **Evie: What just happened?**

 **Mal: I have no idea.**

 **Carlos: Did you do it?**

 **Mal: I don't know.**

 _ **Fairy Godmother unfreezes and rushes over to the VKs and gecko-Maleficent.**_

 **FG: No, no, no, no. Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why It's so itty-bitty.**

"I'm surprised there's even that much there," Aurora said bitterly.

Mal looked shocked. "Is that love just for me?"

 **Mal: Is she gonna be like that forever?**

 **FG: Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love. So can she.**

Maleficent glowers.

 **FG: I believe this belongs to you.**

 **Mal: And I believe this... belongs to you.**

 _ **Fairy Godmother hands Mal back Ben's ring, and Mal gives her back her wand.**_

 **FG: You all have earned yourselves an "A" in goodness class.**

"Seriously?" Carlos asked, a smirk in his face. "Only an A? You can't even give us an A+? We just saved the world!" He trailed off in a laugh, and everyone joined in.

 **FG: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!**

 _ **Fairy Godmother unfreezes everyone and Ben runs forward with a roar.**_

 **Mal: Okay, okay! Oh! We kinda got this all wrapped up here.**

Everyone laughed at Ben beasting out.

 **Mal: Oh...**

 **Ben: Yeah, let's go.**

 **Mal: Oh!**

 **Ben: Next time, I rescue you, okay?**

 **Mal: Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time, okay?**

Mal chuckles. "Yeah, let's hope not."

 **Mal: I will be right back.**

 **FG: I love you. But you are on a major time-out.**

 **Mal: Don't be too hard on Jane. I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out.**

"Thanks Mal." Jane gives her a big smile.

 **Mal: Your mom got that right.**

 **Jane: I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department.**

Jane smiled at her mother.

 **Jane: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Mal: Hey!**

 **Maleficent: Help!**

"You will pay for this. All of you!" Maleficent warns.

 **Mal: Careful!**

Everyone holds their breath.

 **Mal: That's my mom!**

They let out their breaths with a laugh.

 **Jay: Well, let's get this party started!**

Prince Charming let out a breath. "Am I the only one who thinks that went a lot better than we all expected?" Murmurs of agreement went around the theatre, while the villains slump back in their chairs unhappily.

"Well I'm sure glad it was that easy," Mal laughs, leaning her head back onto Ben's shoulder. "I don't know if we could've handled much worse."


	22. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we watch the end of the first movie, and join the cast in celebrating with the well-known song, Set It Off._

 **VKs: Ohay ohay, hey**

 **Evie: Oh, yeah**

 **Mal: Oh, yeah, yeah**

 **Evie: Let's set it off, oh, yeah**

"You two sound beautiful together!" Belle smiles.

 **Ensemble: Set it off**

 **Evie: You can make it happen**

"Oh come on! More singing?" Maleficent growls.

 **Ensemble: Ohay ohay, hey**

 **Ben: Kings and queens, It's our time to rise Write the book, the story of our lives. This is us taking back the night**

 **Ensemble: Ohay ohay**

 **Mal: Break the spell, we were born this way.** **Be yourself, forget the DNA**

Belle nodded approvingly. "Catchy beat, I like it."

 **Mal: Everybody raise your hands and say**

 **Ensemble: Ohay ohay, hey**

 **Evie: Sound the alarm, get on your feet**

 **Let's set it off, and rock this beat**

 **Dance till your heart is wild and free**

 **Ensemble: Ooh, Oh, Oh**

 **Evie: Feelin' the power, let it all out**

 **Like what you see in the mirror, shout**

 **Ben: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours**

"You better be making responsible decisions," Adam warned, jokingly.

 **Ensemble: Ooh, Oh, Oh, ohay ohay, hey**

 **Everyone: Let's set it off**

 **Ensemble: Oh, yeah**

 **Everyone: Start a chain reaction, never let it stop.** **Let's set it off! Oh, yeah, you can make it happen with everything you got**

 **Ensemble: Let's set it off, set it off, c** **ome on, we got to set it off**

"It's nice to see everyone singing together." Fairy Godmother said happily.

 **Ensemble: On the right, g** **et ready, set it off.** **To the left, o** **hay ohay, hey**

 **Carlos: Yo, It's time to set this thing off! Let's make it happen now. Imma make my own future, ignore all the rumours, show 'em how passion sound**

 **Carlos and Jay: They all told me I should back down, judgin' me 'cause of my background. Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now, Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now**

"Awww." Evie and Mal coo over Carlos finally getting up the courage to dance with Jane.

 **Audrey: Feelin' the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout**

 **Jay: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours**

"Oohh, Jay," Mal says, shocked.

Audrey and Jay both look over at each other and wince, before Jay turns back to Lonnie and smiles at her, pulling her in for a hug.

 **Ensemble: Ooh, Oh, Oh**

 **Everyone: Oh, yeah Let's set it off**

 **Ensemble: Oh, yeah, let's set this off**

 **Everyone: Start a chain reaction, never let it stop.** **Let's set it off**

 **Ensemble: Let's set this off**

"You know Evie, that's a sick dress you made me," Mal said.

 **Oh, yeah**

 **Ensemble: Let's set this off**

 **Everyone: You can make it happen with everything you got.** **Let's set it off.** **Let's set it off**

 **Ensemble: Come on**

Everyone: **We got to set it off**

Ensemble: **That's right**

Everyone: **Get ready, set it off**

Ensemble: **To the left**

Everyone: **We got to set it off**

Ensemble: **Get ready, set it off, w** **e got to set it off**

 **Get ready, set it off**

 **Come on**

 **Three-**

Everyone held their breath, anticipating the kiss.

 **Two-**

Evie and Belle started to jump up and down together.

 **One-**

Everyone watched with wide eyes.

 **Uh,**

"NO!" Everyone was upset that they didn't kiss, but no one more than Evie and Belle.

Everyone: **Ooh, yeah,** **Let's set it off,** **Oh, yeah**

 **Ensemble: Let's set this off**

Everyone: **Start a chain reaction, never let it stop**

 **Let's set it off**

 **Ensemble: Let's set this off**

Everyone: **Oh, yeah**

 **Ensemble: Let's set this off**

Everyone: **You can make it happen with everything you got**

 **Let's set it off**

"LET'S SET IT OFFFFFFFFFFF!" Everyone sang along to the chorus, laughing and having a good time.

Everyone: **Get ready, set it off**

Ensemble: **Come on**

Everyone: **We got to set it off**

Ensemble: **To the left**

Everyone: **Get ready, set it off**

Ensemble: **To the right**

Everyone: **We got to set it off**

Everyone: **Ohay ohay, hey**

Ensemble: **Let's set it off,**

 **Everyone: Oh, yeah.** **Start a chain reaction...**

 **Mal: Oh, I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?**

Jane looked around the room. "Well, that's not freaky or anything."

Everyone: **You can make it happen**

Ensemble: **Whoo!**

Everyone: **With everything you got**

Ensemble: **Let's set it off**

Everyone: **Get ready, set it off**

Ensemble: **Come on**

Everyone: **We got to set it off**

Ensemble: **On the right**

Everyone: **Get ready, set it off**

Ensemble: **To the left**

Everyone: **Ohay ohay, hey**

 **Set it off!**

"Wow," Mal said. "Do you reckon that's it?"

Ben nodded. "I think so."

Everyone looked around the room sadly, not wanting the experience to end.


	23. Interval Pt 1 And Important Info

Hey guys! So D1 is finished! Thank you so much to everyone who has stayed with me on this journey, and read my crazy writing, I love all of you guys so much! To everyone who has reviewed, I want you to know that I have read each and every message, and it honestly makes my day to see that you guys have enjoyed my writing, so thank you! Since I've enjoyed this experience so much, I'm not going to stop just yet. I know a lot of you have been wondering (and asking) if I'm going to do the 2nd movie or not, and yes, I am. I'm copying what I had published on Wattpad originally, which was the first movie and both seasons of Wicked World (the mini series) as well as a couple of songs not included. Once I've done that, my original plan was to have them react to the 2nd movie, various shorts and songs (e.g dogscendants, carscendants) and then eventually the books by Melissa de La Cruz. Eventually, I'll have them react to D3, but that will obviously not be for a while. If you guys have any requests for anything you'd like me to have them react to, let me know, and thanks again to every single one of you who have read my story.

Everyone was looking around in confusion, when suddenly Rebecca, the girl who first brought them to the theatre, came back in, smiling from ear to ear.

"So? How'd you guys like that?"

There were murmurs of excitement and happiness floating through the room.

"Well, there are two things I can do. I can either send you all back to where you were before, but I'd have to take your memories. After all, we can't have any of you changing the future, now can we?"

Everyone looked disappointed.

Evie and Doug hugged each other tight, Carlos hugged Jane into his side, and Mal and a Ben looked at each other sadly, when suddenly Mal sat up straighter.

"Wait. What's the other option?"

Rebecca smiled. "Well, I can show you little clips, and the next movie, so the next stages of your life. But after that, I'd have to send you all back, because even I don't know what will happen after that."

Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal all looked at each other, and knew that they wanted to spend as much time here as possible.

"Well" Mal spoke up. "I know that I can speak on behalf Evie, Jay, Carlos and I, and say that we wanna stay and watch more."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well then, sit tight and enjoy the show!"

She left the room, and everyone was excited to see what was coming, when suddenly she popped back in. "Oh wait. I almost forgot. Mal and Ben, come with me."

Jay smirked at Carlos. "Oooooooohhh." Then Carlos picked it up, and it went around the room while Mal and Ben were walking out.

Rebecca led them into a small room, and made them sit down.

After a while of silence, Mal had had enough. "Ok, so why did you bring us in here?"

Rebecca smiled. "Oh yes! You are both going to talk to each other about your dreams." She finished happily.

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"You know, the things you see when you sleep. Dreams. Talk. Now." She said bored, playing with her fingernails.

Neither of them said anything for a while, so Rebecca thought she'd give them a little motivation. "Neither of you are leaving here until you start talking. So, if I were you, I'd get to it."

Mal closed her eyes and sighed, realising that keeping quiet would get her no where. "Ok, fine. Back on the Isle, I had a dream. Of you and I on our first date, at the lake." She said to Ben.

"Well, I had a dream of us on the Isle of the Lost. I had fallen down into a ditch and you had helped me up." He shrugged. "I guess it was fate." He said with a smile.

Rebecca sighed dreamily from the doorway, snapping them out of their love-sick haze. "Well. I guess we should be getting back out there. We don't want to miss anything!"

They got up and went back into the main theatre, settling back down in their seats.

"What was that all about?" Evie whispered excitedly.

Mal shook her head, a smile on her face. "Nope. Not this time." Evie groaned in disappointment.

"Now" Rebecca clapped her hands. "I have to bring someone in here, I think she needs to see something."

Before anyone could ask any questions, she popped out of the room and came back in with...

Hey guys! So, I hope you liked that chapter. I know, I know, I'm evil, but I had to add that cliffhanger in. Anyway, comment and let me know who you think it is! Anyone who gets it right will get a shoutout next chapter. Good luck guessing! EarthFireWindWater11


	24. Interval Pt 2

Okay, guys so this is the moment you've all been waiting for. So, the mysterious person that Rebecca brings in is actually two people...

And they are...

Drumroll pleaseeeeeeee...

Snow White!

Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd...

Dizzy! Congratulations to Daicar DanDrake LockAndKey989 Guest Navy Apocalypse 321 And everyone else who guessed it but didn't comment. Okay, now let's get on with the story!

There were gasps all around when Rebecca popped back in, with two girls - Snow White and a little girl that looked to be around 10.

"Evie!" The little girl cried, and ran to Evie, wrapping her in a hug.

The four VK's all looked at her with affection, but everyone from Auradon was confused.

"Who's that?" Ben asked Mal, however before she could respond, the girl turned to Ben and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Dizzy!"

Everyone smiled at how cute she was.

Mal turned to Ben with a smile. "She's Drizella's daughter."

"Wait." Chad paled. "If she's Drizella's daughter, then that means her grandmother is Lady Tremaine!"

"Yep!" She said, happily.

Evie glared at Chad. "Be nice Chad. She's nothing like her grandmother or her mother."

Dizzy looked down sadly, making circles in the carpet with her feet. "It's true. All I've ever wanted to do was to live in Auradon." She trailed off miserably.

Ben looked at her, a sad smile on his face. "I promise as soon as we get back, you'll be one of the first in the next transfer to Auradon."

Dizzy looked up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yep." He smiled at her. "Eeek!" She started jumping up and down.

"Ahem," Snow White cleared her throat. "What exactly am I doing here?" She asked Rebecca.

"Oh right! Yes, I just thought you'd like to meet your step-sister." Rebecca said, happily.

She motioned to Evie to come over to Snow White, who was still in shock.

Evie glanced at Mal nervously. Mal smiled back encouragingly.

"Hi. I'm Evie." She said nervously.

Snow White seemed to snap out of her shock and smiled warmly at her. "Oh, hi, I guess. I didn't even know I had a sister."

They smiled at each other and gave each other a hug.

"Awww," Rebecca sighs and claps her hands. "As much as I don't want to break this up, we have to get on with the viewing. So, Snow, I'll give you a choice. You can either stay and watch with them, or I'll take you back home now. It's up to you."

Snow White looked at Evie with a smile, and then back at Rebecca. "I think I'll stay. I'd like to figure out more about my sister."

Rebecca smiled happily. "Great!" She turned to Dizzy. "What about you Dizzy? Would you lik-"

"Yep!" She said happily. "I'll stay!"

Rebecca chuckled. "Ok, then. Let's do this!"

Everyone settled into their seats, Snow White on Evie's other side, and Dizzy on the floor in front of her, getting ready to watch even further into the future.


	25. Wicked World Ep 1

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 **Evie begs Mal to help her fix the cupcakes she baked for the Heroes and Heroines Festival at Auradon Prep, but instead, their sweet intentions end up in an explosion of taste - on Audrey!**

 **Evie: Mirror mirror, what does our future hold?**

"Eek!" Evie squealed. "It's me!"

 **Evie: Show me what happens, when our stories unfold.**

 **Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

 **Evie: You have to help me!**

 **Mal: What's the emergency?**

 **Evie: This!**

"Cupcakes?" Everyone asks.

 **Mal: Cupcakes?**

 **Evie: I volunteered to make cupcakes for the carnival because I heard that last year, everyone loved Audrey's.**

Audrey flipped her hair. "She's right. They did."

 **Evie: They were like an explosion of deliciousness. And I thought, I can do that! And everyone will love ME, and tell me how fabmazing I am,**

"Um," Mal said. "I'm pretty sure that's not a word..."

 **Evie: But none of that's going to happen because I can't make cupcakes! I mean it's not like I made cupcakes on the isle of the lost, the evil minion bakers did.**

Ben looks at Evie. "You had evil minion bakers?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, them and the goblins were little pains."

 **Evie: Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?**

 **Mal: I wasn't invited.**

Mal turned to look at Evie.

"Sorry?" Evie asked hoping to apologise.

 **Evie: That's because that was a mean thing to do, and on the isle of the lost, being mean was being nice.**

 **Mal: Uh huh. What exactly did you fill these with?**

 **Evie: They say baking is a form of chemistry, so I decided to combine all of the periodic elements. I probably should've left out the Sulfur.**

"You don't say..." Mal looked at her questionably.

 **Evie: You have to help me! Use your magic!**

"I don't think that's how you bake Evie," Lonnie said looking concerned.

 **Mal: No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?**

 **Evie: Magic for a good cause is automatically good.**

 **Mal: I don't think it really works that way...**

 **Evie: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please.**

Jay rolled his eyes, "This may take a while."

 **Mal: You're not gonna stop until I help you, are you?**

 **Evie: Yep. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please.**

 **Mal: Ok, ok, fine! I'll do it. But just this once. 'Oh magic spell book-**

 **Evie: I've always wondered what ununseptium tasted like.**

"Most likely not good..." Doug said, trailing off.

 **Mal: 'Make no haste, and turn Evie's cupcakes-**

 **Evie: Ew!**

 **Mal: 'Into an explosion of-**

 _ **Boom!**_

 **Evie: What happened?**

 **Mal: You didn't let me finish the spell! Instead of an explosion of taste, we made an explosion of...cupcakes**

"Oooooohhhh, she looks pissed..." Jay said, grimacing.

Audrey turned to Evie and Mal, glaring at them, and then gave her weak, hesitant smiles back.

"Oops?" Mal asks.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 _"EVIE AND MAL: SWEET FRIENDS OR SWEET FIENDS?"_

The VKs looked at each other and sighed.

"Oh please, that is hardly bad enough to call someone a fiend." Cinderella rolled her eyes, causing everyone to stifle a laugh.


	26. Wicked World Ep 2

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see Ben visit Mal to talk to her about her digi-image problem, and Mal loses control with her magic._

 **Evie: Mirror mirror, what does our future hold? Show me what happens, when our stories unfold.**

 **Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

Evie sighed happily. "I'll never get over hearing my voice narrating the story."

 **Ben: Hey Mal, busy?**

 **Mal: Yeah! I'm in the zone.**

 **Ben: Can you dezone?**

 **Mal: Not a word, but I'll forgive you because you're cute. But not cute enough to make me lose my focus.**

Snow White looked over at them, and then back to Evie. "They're so cute together, don't you think?"

 **Mal: There's been a bit of an 'incident.'**

 **Ben: Oh yeah... your digi-image.**

 **Mal: That's definitely not a word.**

Doug looked at Mal. "Digital Image."

 **Ben: Your digital image 'digi-image'**

 **Mal: ...still not a word**

 **Ben: ...this...**

 **Mal: "Mal's a princess in waiting, alright... a princess in waiting to MESS UP? #Princess-aster?"**

"Excuse me!?" Mal shouted, enraged.

 **Ben: That's trending by the way.**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Seriously, you people are even more evil than the people on the Isle." Mal said, shaking her head.

 **Mal: Okay, my people may be evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel.**

Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy nodded in agreement.

 **Mal: Not to worry, I will make it up to Audrey by posting this wicked portrait of her as her favourite heroine ...her mum.**

Audrey looked at Mal. "Seriously? No. Just no."

Aurora chuckled, "That is an interesting gift idea alright."

 **Ben: Maleficent's daughter painting Sleeping Beauty's daughter as Sleeping Beauty is supposed to fix your digi-image?**

Carlos tilted his head. "Yeah, I hate to admit it, but he's right. That wouldn't look good."

 **Ben: Do you remember family day?**

Everyone shivers as they remember the horrors of family day.

 **Mal: Uh, family day. Ok, so what I should just do some union - sleeping beauty-ing?**

Evie looked at Mal. "Yeah, that's not a word."

 **Ben: That's not a word.**

 **Mal: I'm learning how to be an Auradonian. Come on, I mean it's not like I gave her a Captain Hook's coat.**

"Don't Mal," Evie warned.

 **Mal: "Beware, foreswear, Captain Hook's coat she will wear."**

No one could stop their laughs, as much as they tried to hold it in.

 **Ben: Ok, funny, but stop.**

"Ben!" Audrey cried. "Why would you think that's funny?!"

"Well, it kind of is.." Aurora shrugged.

 **Mal: "Beware, foreswear, Cruella's stool might give a scare."**

Cruella nodded approvingly. "Well, I mean, it's not that bad."

 **Ben: Mal! Enough with the magic!**

 **Mal: "Beware, foreswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair."**

Audrey glared at her. "Ok, that's way too far."

Mal winced. "Yeah, sorry."

 **Ben: Ok, but change it back before someone-**

 _ ***phone click***_

"Oh. Whoops..." Mal laughed nervously.

 **Ben: -sees it**

 **Mal: I have a digi-image problem.**

Mal sinks down in her seat.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 _"SOZ, LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A ANSWER ABOUT MAL...MAYBE SHE'S NOT SO "GOOD" AFTER ALL. SMH"_

Mal winced. "Ouch." Ben reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing her arm in comfort.

Fairy Godmother glared at the screen. "Well, A) you can't assume that and B) whoever posted that sucks at grammar, it should've been 'an answer' not 'a answer'."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but laughed at her second point.


	27. Wicked World Ep 3

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see Audrey pressure Jane into giving her a new hairdo, and we witness the...interesting effects._

 **Evie: Mirror, mirror, what does our future hold? Show me what happens when our stories unfold. Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.**

 **Audrey: No!**

 **Gross!**

 **No.**

 **That is so last year.**

"Isn't that what you wear every day?" Mal asked, confused.

 **Jane: That one looks nice.**

 **Audrey: Nice?! The saying isn't: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all?"**

"Um actually" Snow White buts in. "It's the fairest of them all, which relates to your attitude and behaviour. It's not all about your looks."

The Evil Queen rolls her eyes and glares at Snow from across the room.

 **Audrey: Those VKs are getting too much attention for my taste. And I have very good taste!**

Dizzy looked at her, judging her with her eyes. "Sure, honey. Whatever you say."

 **Jane: I don't know, Audrey. I kinda learnt it the hard way that it's not all about what you look like.**

Fairy Godmother looked at her daughter proudly, glad that she remembered that life lesson.

 **Audrey: Everybody is so into their edgy VK style and dark coloured everything!**

 **Jane: I don't think they're so into their dark-coloured everything. They're so into their**

 **Audrey: Their hair-dos. When Mal changed your hair, you went from plain Jane to kind of plain Jane.**

"That," Mal said. "Is really not nice."

 **Audrey: Magic me!**

"Woah!" Jane gasped. "That was a change of events."

 **Jane: I don't have magic.**

 **Audrey: Your mom's a fairy godmother! She and Maleficent are like the most powerful people ever. If Mal has magic, you have it too.**

"Huh," Jane said. "I never even imagined I had magic."

 **Jane: I never really thought about it that way.**

 **Audrey: Do you remember the spell that Mal did?**

 **Jane: For me, she said: "new hair," but for Lonnie, she said: "cool hair. "**

 **Audrey: I'll take both! I want something really out there. Go ahead.**

 **Jane: I don't know**

"Audrey, you need to stop. If she doesn't want to do it, you shouldn't be forcing her into it." Aurora sighed, and Phillip nodded in agreement.

 **Audrey: I really appreciate this. You're a true friend, Jane.**

"Jane," Mal warned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You haven't had experience."

"Well, neither did you." She came back with.

"Maybe so, but I was confident in myself, and I grew up watching my mother try and do spells. You're nervous, and you don't have a set goal in your head."

 **Jane: Beware forswear. Replace the old with something really out there? Wow. Wow!**

Mal burst out laughing. "Oh wow!" She turned to Jane. "See what I mean? Besides, you need to be careful with the words you say. You asked for something really out there, and that's what you got."

Jane sinks down in her seat, embarrassed.

Fairy Godmother looks at Jane. "Well, I didn't know you could do that!"

 **Audrey: Do I look different?**

 **Jane: Definitely.**

 **Audrey: Is it edgy?**

 **Jane: It has edges.**

"Let me guess." Mal sighed. "Next thing that happens is you come to me asking for help, right?"

Lonnie shrugged. "Yeah, that's probably what's going to happen."

 **Audrey: Yes! Post it!**

"Oh no!" Audrey cried, highly distressed. "My reputation will be ruined!"

No one could stop laughing at her expression, not even Belle and Adam.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

NEW "DO"? MORE LIKE NEW DON'T!

"Ahhh my life is over!" Audrey cried.

Aurora rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her. "It's not that bad honey, I'm sure it will all blow over in a few days."

Phillip nodded. "It will, but you did bring this on yourself. You shouldn't have pressured Jane as much as you did."

Audrey sulked but muttered an apology to Jane.


	28. Wicked World Ep 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for how inactive I have been lately, but I promise that I am going to get back into regular updates! Thank you guys so much for your patience and support. I have also started publishing some of my original stories on under the same username, if you guys could check them out, it would be amazing!**

 _ **Chapter Overview**_

 _In this chapter, we see Audrey, Evie, Jay and Lonnie hound Mal for her help, and she is extremely overwhelmed. These feelings lead to her causing an unwanted, unexpected change of surroundings._

 **Evie: Mirror, mirror, what does our future hold? Show me what happens when our stories unfold. Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world.**

 **Audrey: This selfie is ruining my life!**

Jay smirked. "I'm not surprised. I mean, look at it." He burst out laughing.

Audrey just sent death glares at him.

 **Mal: Hi, can I help you? I mean that looks great!**

Carlos cracked up. "Subtle Mal. Reeeeaaaaaallll subtle."

 **Audrey: If by 'great' you mean 'awful' then yes, it's great.**

Jane just sunk lower in her chair, while Audrey pouted and stroked her hair, sulking.

 **(Audrey showed Mal a screen with a side by side comparison of her and a bird in a nest, the caption being "WHO WORE IT BEST?" SABASTIANCRAB1189 commented: I PICK THE BIRD ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!)**

 **Audrey: Fantastic! Another comment.**

"Oh! When will it end!?" She cried. "The humiliation!"

 **Jane: I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I could do magic! I can do magic!**

"Wow!" Jane cried. "I can do magic!"

 **Audrey: Yup.**

 **Jane: I can do magic.**

 **Mal: You can do magic?**

 **Audrey: We've been over this.**

Everyone laughed at the banter going back and forth, back and forth.

 **Jane: I gotta go lie down.**

 **Evie: Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster! Look at this post! 'Pastry chef? More like pastry death!' I don't think that's a compliment here.**

Doug winced. "Yeah, it's not."

 **Mal: Does anyone know how to knock?**

Jay gives her a weird look. "You're in a tent."

 **Jay: You're in a tent! Hold on to this for me. It's very important.**

Lonnie looks confused. "Wait. Isn't that Jordan's?"

"Who's Jordan?" Mal asked.

"The genie's daughter." She replied.

 **Jay: Nice hair.**

 **Audrey: Really?**

"Really?" Everyone asked.

 **Jay: Nope, but I'm trying to learn how to be nice.**

That caused the VK's to crack up.

 **Audrey: You have to fix my hair!**

 **Evie: Hold up! She's my BFF. She's helping me first.**

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" Mal said, holding her hands up. "Why are you guys fighting over me?"

 **Jordan: Hey! You stole my lamp!**

Mal turned to Jay, glaring. "Seriously Jay?

He just shrugged. "Oops?"

 **Mal: What? No!**

 **Jordan: Thief!**

 **Audrey: Cool it, Jordan. Mal will help you when she's done with me.**

 **Evie: I think you mean when she's done with me.**

"Oh my gosh," Mal muttered. "This 'helping' thing is so complicated."

 **Jordan: Did you get paint on my lamp?!**

 **Mal: No biggy. I'll just wipe it off.**

"No biggie? No biggie?" Jafar asked, astounded. "That's a lamp!"

 **Audrey: Hello! My hair?**

 **Evie: Can we focus on what's important? Me.**

Jay groaned. "Uh! All of this bickering is giving me a headache!"

 **Jordan: You're ruining my lamp! Gimme!**

 **Mal: Stuff like this never happened on the Isle of the Lost. I wish we could all just go back home.**

"Oh no." Fairy Godmother said.

"What?" Mal asked.

"That's a magic lamp. And you just made a wish..."

Mal's eyes widened as she realised what she could have done.

 **Carlos: Hey, guys! Jay got me a new phone! Where did everyone go? Oh, well.**

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 _Flying solo, oh well yolo_

"Oh, poor Carlos," Evie said. "Although, it doesn't really look like he cares that much..."


	29. Wicked World Ep 5

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, Mal, Evie, Audrey and Ben are transported to the Isle, where they take refuge in Dr Facilier's shop and encounter Freddie._

 **Audrey: Uh! What is this hideous place?**

The VK's gasped.

"That's the Isle..." Mal said.

 **Mal: My home.**

 **Audrey:** **We're on The Isle of the Lost? Eww! Ben! Save me!**

Mal glared at Audrey, jealousy running through her.

 **Mal:** **Now I know why they say: 'Be careful what you wish for.'**

 **Evie: I have forgotten how bad the city's drainage system is. They seriously need better catch-basins.**

Everyone turned and looked at Evie.

"Seriously?" Mal asked, bewildered. "We're back on the Isle and the first thing you say is about the drainage system?!"

"What?" Evie shrugged.

 **Mal:** **Really?**

 **Evie:** **I'm taking Sustainable Urban Planning this semester.**

 ** _(Ben pulls out his phone and looks at it.)_**

 **Audrey:** **Does it say where we are?**

 **Ben: Thanks to my dad there's no service on The Isle of the Lost.**

"Uh, yeah! Carlos snorted. "No kidding!"

Adam winced and looked at the VK's apologetically.

 **Audrey:** **So we can't even find a way out of here?! Can we even selfie? Okay, this place needs so many filters.**

Lonnie turns and raises an eyebrow at Audrey.

 **Ben:** **Uh, excuse me, ma'am. You dropped... my wallet**

"Yeah, you should watch that..." Mal winced. "There's a LOT of thieves around."

 **Evie:** **We should find a place to hide.**

 **Mal:** **Uh, yeah. Before anybody sees we're here.**

Evie shudders. "Yeah, I'd expect that we're not very popular over there."

 **Mal:** **There!**

 **Audrey:** **How are we supposed to get there? There's mud everywhere!**

 **Ben:** **I'll just throw my jacket over the-**

Belle and Adam smile proudly at their son.

 **Mal:** **Why would you cover up such a perfect puddle of mud?**

 ** _(Mal goes and jumps around in the mud.)_**

 **Evie:** **Liking mud is not a VK thing. It's a Mal thing.**

Mal smirks and sinks down in her seat.

 **Ben:** **Wait. Is this place even open? 'Store hours: Whenever we feel like it.'**

"Yeah, that's just like most of the shops on the Isle," Jay said, shrugging.

 **Mal:** **Look at all of this junk! Oh! Dictatorship for Beginners!**

 **Evie:** **It's so beautiful. Don't get jelly.**

 **Audrey:** **Figures! The only remotely interesting item here would be on the must-go rack. What's this?! It's beautiful.**

 **Freddie: Are you stealing that?**

"Here we go again." Mal sighed.

 **Audrey:** **It was hanging with the dress. I would never steal.**

 **Freddie:** **I mean, why are you stealing that when you could be stealing this. It's way cuter. Go ahead! Take it**.

"Wait, what?" Audrey was shocked.

 **Audrey:** **No, I can't. That's wrong.**

 **Freddie:** **That's the whole point. It's what we do here. Go on, take it.**

 **Mal:** **Oh, no.**

 **Ben: Oh, no what?**

 **Mal:** **It's Freddie.**

 **Ben:** **Freddie? Short for Frederique?**

 **Mal:** **Short for 'Let's blow this voodoo stand.'**

"Yeah." Evie winces. "That's Dr Facilier's daughter."

 ** _Selfie Caption:_**

 _Busted? Or to be trusted?_


	30. Wicked World Ep 6

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, we see the encouter between Freddie and the group as Audrey and Ben try and prove that they can be rotten in an attempt to stop Freddie from picking on them. In the end, Mal figures out how exactly they got into the Isle, and how to get back out._

There was a break in the videos, and everyone was whispering, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, Rebecca popped back in, with another three girls. Everyone recognised them as Jordan, Ally and Freddie from the videos.

"So," said Rebecca, clapping her hands. "You three are going to watch parts of your future with everyone else in here. Basically, a rundown so far, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil, and Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, all came to Auradon, regarding Ben's proclamation that the new generation should be given a chance. Blah, blah, blah, they plan to steal the wand, blah, blah, blah, mal and Ben fall in love, after a love potion cast by Mal, but at the coronation, they turn good and have to fight Maleficent, who comes and tries to take over. Then basically Jay takes Jordan's lamp and gives it to Mal, who Jordan accuses of stealing it, and then she gets paint on it, and rubs it off, and basically gets everyone sent to the Isle, where they run into Freddie, and you're up to date."

She sighed. "Wooh, that was a long explanation! Anyway, go and sit down, we're about to start the next episode."

They all rushed to sit down, Ally next to Jane, Jordan next to Lonnie, and Freddie near Mal, and not long after they sat down, the episode started.

 **Freddie: Well, well, well! The famous Auradonian kids.**

"Hey! It's me!" Freddie said.

 **Mal: Okay, Freddie. Retract your claws.**

 **Freddie: But I just had them sharpened.**

Audrey gasped. "Please tell me she's kidding."

 **Evie: She's joking... I think.**

"Heh heh heh, no I'm not." She said, laughing and smiling evilly.

 **Freddie: Oooo, look at these two. They're adorable.**

"Wait, what?" Evie asked, shocked. "I thought you two were together." She said to Mal, confused.

"Yeah, well so did I," Mal said, staring at Ben and the screen in confusion and visible pain.

 **Freddie: It's sickening.**

 **Audrey: Hey! You can't talk to us like that!**

 **Freddie: And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?**

 **Audrey: I'll, I'll, I'll...**

 **Freddie: Thought so.**

 **Audrey: When I throw a party, I I won't invite you!**

Everyone looked at her, not believing what she just said.

"Seriously?" Mal asked, bewildered.

 **Evie: We really need to teach them how to smack-talk.**

 **Mal: Do you remember the your-momma battles that we used to have?**

"You guys used to have yo-mama battles?" Ben asked, shocked.

 **Evie: Your momma's so weak, old ladies help her across the street!**

"Oh!" Jay cried.

 **Mal: Your momma's so weak, instead of poison apples she makes an apple pie.**

"Buuuuuurrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnn!" Carlos laughs.

 **Evie: Your momma's so soft, the only spells she casts are crying spells.**

"Oh dayum," Freddie says.

 **Mal: Your momma's so soft, cats share pictures of her.**

"Ohhhhhh!" Evie laughs.

 **Evie: Oh, snap!**

 **Audrey: Your momma's so soft, she's like a pillow!**

Everyone just looked at her.

 **Freddie: Well, what do you know? These guys are even more lame than I imagined.**

 **Audrey: Okay. We may not frown and wear black, but we are not lame.**

 **Ben: Yeah!**

 **Audrey: We can be rotten just like you, guys.**

"I sincerely doubt that," Mal says.

 **Ben: Yeah! We can? Uh, yeah. Check this out.**

 _ **Ben smashes a mug on the floor.**_

"Ben!" Belle cried. "What did you do?"

 **Ben: Oh, what have I done?**

 **Audrey: Let me help! Anyone got glue?**

"Oh my god." Mal facepalmed.

 **Ben: I'll be happy to pay for damages.**

"Ben no!" Audrey cried, highly distressed.

 **Mal: Watching them do this is worse than any punishment my mother ever gave me.**

"Hmm." Maleficent smiled evilly, stroking her chin in thought.

 **Evie: Oh, yeah. We have got to get them out of here before anyone else shows up.**

 **Audrey: Are we going to jail?**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," Ben fretted, worried. "How could I?"

"Ben," Mal laughed. "It's ok. It's not that bad."

 **Freddie: You gotta hide! I don't want them to know you're here too.**

"Who is that?" Jane asked, confused.

"I don't know, Freddie?" Mal asked.

Freddie just shrugged. "Don't ask me, this is in the future, I got no clue."

 **Mal: I don't even know how we got here. I mean, one moment I was rubbing paint of Jordan's lamp, and, and the next... that's it! The lamp! I just wish we could ask her how we...**

"Well, I guess that's how we get out," Evie stated.

 _ **Mal, Evie, Ben, Audrey, and Freddie appear in Jordan's lamp, interrupting her webcast.**_

 **Jordan: Then, my precious darlings, You just take two pinches of sugar-**

 **Mal: Hi. Is this a bad time?**

Everyone had to startle a laugh, as Jordan glared at Mal, pissed that she had interrupted her webcast.

"Ha ha ha...?" Mal laughed nervously.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

JORDAN HAS LEMONADE MELTDOWN

"Well geez, you're great guests, aren't you?" Jordan asked, rolling her eyes.


	31. Wicked World Ep 7

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, the group converse with Jordan who switches their fashion styles to be more genie chic, family secrets are revealed and Auradon Prep recieves it's newest student._

 **Jordan: Excuse me! Who drops in someone's lamp unannounced?**

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Gosh, no-one has any respect anymore." She shook her head.

 **Mal: Sorry, I didn't even know you could drop into someone's lamp.**

"Well, duh. Obviously."

 **Jordan: You can't be here dressed like that.**

Everyone turned to look at her. "There's a dress code in your lamp?" Evie asked, pleasantly surprised. "Ooh, I can't wait to see it!"

 **Mal: Your lamp has a dress code?**

 **Jordan: Of course. I don't live in a jar. Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock the harem pants since, well? My dad.**

"Um, thanks?"

 **Ben: Thanks?**

 _ **Jordan uses her magic to transform all of the girls into genie chic clothing.**_

 **Evie: Cute! Except, if it were me, I'd probably add a little more bling here, a little more sparkle over there**

 **Jordan: Erm!**

 **Evie: No? That's cool. I'm good.**

Mal laughed. "Evie you really don't look like you're good."

 **Mal: Chiffon, really?**

 **Freddie: You are not getting this back. Wait a minute. Are we in Auradon?**

 **Audrey: No matter where we are. I look perfect..**

The Evil queen smiles. "At least someone understands their own beauty."

 **Ben: So, wait. If we're in a lamp we must be really tiny right now!**

 **Freddie: Nothing gets past King Obvious.**

 **Mal: King Obviously Cute.**

 **Ben: That is my legal name.**

"AWWWWWW!" Belle and Evie squealed.

 **\- Achoo!**

 **Mal: What was that?**

 **Freddie: Uuh I sneezed. I'm allergic to lamps. It's hereditary.**

"Freddie..." Mal warned. "You better not have a conniving stowaway again.."

 **Ben: Yeah, I have allergies too. Get it from my dad.**

 **Freddie: I get dolls from my dad.**

 **Ben: Aww, that's-**

 **Freddie: Voodoo curse dolls.**

"Yeeeeaaaaah" Freddie trailed off.

 **Ben: Terrifying.**

 **Freddie: Yeah. My dad's all about 'the other side.'**

"Who's your father?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Dr. Facilier." She said, shrugging.

 **Ben: Uhh It's good to have a hobby.**

 **Freddie: He's so obsessed with ghosts that he knows all of their death dates, but he can never remember my birthday.**

 **Ben: My dad loves birthdays. He even made up this funny birthday dance.** **I wish you could see it.**

Adam blushed and sunk down in his seat while Belle could barely contain her laughter.

 **Freddie: Oh, how I wish I mean, now that I'm here and all, it would be such a hoot, but I'm sure there's no room for another abominable villain in your beloved Auradon. I'll just have to envision your father's birthday promenade in my dreams. Sigh.**

"Ben." Mal sighed. "Please, please, please don't give in. She's just playing you."

"I have an idea," Belle smiles wickedly. "Why doesn't he just do the dance now? That way everyone can see it."

She grinned at Adam, watching him go red. "I don't think that is necessary dear, they look quite content without seeing it," Adam said softly but surely.

"No, come on!" Everyone cheered and got Adam up to the front of the room, where he reluctantly recreated his birthday dance. Much to his dismay, everyone hooted and applauded him, and even the villains cracked a smile.

Everyone was in hysterics when he sat down, and Ben leant over and gave him a hug. "Thank you," He whispered, before going back and sitting next to Mal, who welcomed him for a hug.

 **Ben: How would you feel about coming to Auradon Prep?**

 **Audrey: Another one?!**

Mal winced. "Yeah, I hate to say it, but I actually agree with Audrey for once."

 **Mal: Ben, that's really nice of you...**

 **Freddie: I'd love to!**

 **Ben: We'll have to set you up with a roommate and-**

 **Jordan: As much as I enjoy watching a new student register, can we do this later? Like, maybe, not around me? And maybe not in my house? I'm telling you to go.**

 **Mal: Okay. How do we get out of here?**

Evie looked at Mal. "I'm pretty sure you have to wish your way out."

Jordan nodded. "Yeah, that's the only way out."

 **Jordan: The same way you got in wish your way out. Wish #3? Bye!**

 **Evie: Wait, Mal. You really wanna waste your last wish on getting out?**

She sighed. "I don't think I have a choice."

 **Jordan: If you stay here any longer, it's all you're going to be wishing for. Thanks for dropping by! Don't let the lid hit you on the way out!**

 **Mal: Okay. I wish us all out of here.**

Jafar glares at Mal for having access to a lamp and wasting her three wishes.

"Well, I hope we get to keep the outfits." Evie states.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

WHERE DID MAL AND THE GANG GO?

"Uhh, home?" Mal asked. "Like you told us to?"


	32. Wicked World Ep 8

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, we see Freddie experience her first lunchtime break in Auradon, and she learns about her Remedial Goodness class._

 **Freddie: So, I seriously have to take a class called "Remedial Goodness?"**

 **Mal: Yup. There's a 2-hour exam about smiling.**

Freddie's jaw dropped, along with the other VK's.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mal asked, incredulous.

 **Freddie:** **No.**

 **Mal:** **Smiling's super important in Auradon. Let's see what you've got.**

"Well dayum," Mal said slowly.

 **Mal:** **Try less teeth. Better.**

Evie winced. "Yeah, maybe not..."

 **Evie: But your eyes still look villainy. Try smeyesing.**

"What in the world is smeyesing?!" Mal asks.

 **Freddie:** **Smeyesing?**

 **Evie:** **It's smiling with your eyes.**

"Ohhhhh" The VK's realised.

 **Mal:** **Apparently, it's the thing good people do.**

Snow White smiled. "Yeah, we have to take a class on it in primary school."

 **Mal:** **Oooh, smells like lunch is ready. It's no crusty, barley oatmeal, like the goblins used to make at the Slump-It-Up back home.**

 **Freddie:** **Oh, I'm sorry.**

 **Evie:** **Oh! That's Ruby. Rapunzel's daughter. Her hair leaves 10 minutes after she does.**

"Yeaaaaaaaah, she inherited the long hair gene." Audrey sighed.

 **Evie:** **That girl has got to do something about those split ends! Ouch!**

 **Mal:** **Well? What are you waiting for? Dive in!**

 **Freddie:** **What is all this frou-frou stuff? I don't wanna eat glazed this or sprinkled that. Okay, gimme some of that puffed deliciousness! It's so good Sorry? Oh, yeah, I can't hear you over the puffed deliciousness. Mhm. I wish I had more mouths.**

"Uhhhh can we not play this?" Freddie groaned, sinking into her seat.

 **Mal:** **Hey! Friendly word of advice: it's not cool to steal in Auradon.**

 **Evie:** **I know! It's weird, right? I mean, why put it out if you don't want it stolen?**

"Because it's a free buffet?" Adam asked, confused.

 **Freddie:** **Exactly! Oooh! Is that cranberry sauce? A fountain made of chocolate? Fruit shaped like little animals?! Oh, I could get used to this place! So yummy! Mhm. Get your own buffet table!**

 **Mal:** **Were we that bad when we first got here?**

 **Evie:** **Oh, no! We were the picture of elegance.**

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

They say puffed deliciousness?

I say puffed disastrous!

"Oh my..." Fairy Godmother sighed. "I really must know who is writing these things!"


	33. Wicked World Episode 9 AN

Hey guys! I want to start out by saying that I am so so sorry that I haven't been updating in ages. I had to take some time out of my writing to focus on myself and my mental state because I lost a couple close friends of mine, and overall I've just been going through a rough time lately and writing hasn't exactly been my top priority.

Anyway! I hope all of you had a very happy holiday period and a great new year, and I promise I will be getting back into the swing of writing and updating more often (although maybe not as often as I was before...sorry!) so stay tuned for that! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and for your messages of support and encouragement, they have really brightened my days!

Enough of me rambling on, enjoy the chapter guys!

 _ **Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, Audrey, Lonnie, Ally, Mal, Evie and Freddie compete in a singing competition, but when issues arise, they end up performing a song together._

 **Lonnie: You look totes cute!**

 **Audrey: No, you look totes cute!**

 **Lonnie: No, you look totes cute!**

"Oh my gosh!" Mal moaned. "Seriously? We get it!"

 **Mal: I am going to be totes sick. Who's that?**

 **Evie: Ally! Alice in Wonderland's daughter. Girls gotta know her competition. Or in this case her not-atition. Get it? Because she's not competition.**

"Hey!" Ally shouted.

Evie sends her a hesitant smile. "Sorry?"

 **Mal: I got it. I think living in Auradon is getting to you. You really need to stop with the made-up words.**

 **Evie: Whysies? Hey Ally, you ok?**

 **Ally: No! My partner lost her voice and can't sing tonight. I need to find a new partner now, or my chances of winning go down the rabbit hole!**

"Oh no!" Lonnie gasps. "I would sing with you, but you know, it's in the future and all." She trails off awkwardly.

 **Freddie: You shrink one guy's head, and no one wants to sing with you!**

"Uh, I wonder why!" Audrey says, sassily.

Everyone sent a glare at her. "That wasn't necessary Audrey." Ben reprimanded her.

 **Mal: Ally doesn't have a partner, why don't you two sing together?**

 **Ally: A VK? Are you magical? Do you sprout horns? Just how evil are you? I don't think I can sing with her. If I hit a wrong note, she might turn me into a frog!**

"Seriously? Just because my dad turned a prince into a frog, does not mean I'd do it back!" She shrugged. "Besides, I'd be more likely to shrink your head or something." Ally just gapes at Freddie.

 **Freddie: Never! I'd just shrink your head like my last partner!**

Freddie gestured to the screen. "See?"

 **Ally: It's disgusting! But kind of curious... Can I touch it?**

"Ew!" Everyone from Auradon winces at Ally.

 **Audrey: Ew. Can you guys talk about this somewhere else? We're up first.**

 **Mal: Ha. Actually, we're up first.**

 **Audrey: Sorry! Let's go.**

 **Lonnie: But, they're already-**

 **Audrey: Now, Lonnie!**

"That's really rude Audrey..." Jane said.

 **Audrey and Lonnie: Call it bad, call it good**  
 **Call it even if you could.**  
 **Call it good, call it bad**  
 **It's the best you never had.**

"I have to admit, it has a catchy beat." Belle nodded approvingly.

 **The girls sing together: We know what's hot, what's not.**  
 **We strike a pose and then they take a shot.**  
 **They get in close, they try to run the spot.**  
 **We come to show 'em what we got, we got.**  
 **It's time to make a stand**

 **Freddie: Well, if it's a free for all, I might as well join in.**

"Yeah! Good on ya Freddie!" Jay cheers.

 **The girls sing together:** **We're breaking through and now we're in demand.**  
 **We're here for good.**  
 **It's really not so bad.**  
 **So shout it out and give it all you have.**

 **Ally: If Freddie can sing alone, then so can I!**

Fairy Godmother nodded with a smile on her face, proud of her.

 **The girls sing together:** **Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat!**  
 **Good is the new bad!**  
 **Good is the new bad!**  
 **We can feel the mad love.**  
 **Gimme more of.**  
 **Bad is the new good!**  
 **Bad is the new good!**  
 **We can feel the mad love.**

"Well, there's definitely plenty of that around here." Belle smiled and looked at Mal and Ben, Evie and Doug, Lonnie and Jay, and Jane and Carlos.

 **I think that we should.**  
 **I think that we should.**  
 **I think that we should.**  
 **Call it bad, call it good,**  
 **Call it even if you could.**  
 **Call it good, call it bad.**  
 **It's the best you ever had.**  
 **We use to love the dark, but then we saw the light and felt a spark.**

Ben smiled, happy with the outcome of his proclamation.

 **The girls sing together:** **We bring the fire and make it better and better, 'cause good is back and now it's badder than ever.**  
 **Bad was all the rage last week, but good has got a wicked beat.**  
 **Good is the new bad!**  
 **Good is the new bad!**  
 **We can feel the mad love.**

"Good is the new bad." Chad hums along. Everyone stares at home in shock. "What? It's catchy." He sinks down in his seat, embarrassed.

 **The girls sing together:** **Gimme more of.**  
 **Bad is the new good!**  
 **Bad is the new good!**  
 **We can feel the mad love.**  
 **I think that we should.**  
 **Good is the new bad!**  
 **Good is the new bad!**  
 **We can feel the mad love.**  
 **Gimme more of.**  
 **Bad is the new good!**  
 **Bad is the new good!**

"How do you come up with these lyrics? I could really use your help in updating the school song." Fairy Godmother asked, sparking a murmur of agreement from the Auradon kids.

 **The girls sing together:** **We can feel the mad love. I think that we should.**  
 **I think that we should. I think that we should.**  
 **Call it bad, call it good,**  
 **Call it even if you could.**  
 **Call it good, call it bad.**  
 **It's the best you ever had.**

Everyone clapped when they were done, and Evie, Mal, Lonnie, Ally, and Freddie sunk down in their seats, embarrassed, while Audrey soaked up the attention in typical Audrey style.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 _"Good IS the new bad!"_

The villains look at each other grimly, while the VKs smirk at one another.


	34. Wicked World Ep 10

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, Mal and Evie try out for the cheerleading team, however a certain cheer sparks a memory in the two girls and subsequently leads to the group exchanging their voices for those of a dogs, and it's up to Carlos to set things straight._

 **Mal: I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this!**

Everyone sat with their mouths open. "Mal? Cheerleading? What?" Jay asked, struggling to even splutter out a sentence.

"Believe me, I'm just as shocked," Mal muttered.

 **Evie: What happened to: 'Sure, best friend. Anything for you.'**

"No." Mal shakes her head. "There is no way I would say that."

 **Mal:** **That was before I knew it would involve pompoms.**

"Woah what," Mal said, her eyes wide.

 **Evie:** **Forget about the pompoms and focus on the super awesome outfit we made.**

 **Mal:** **It is pretty wicked, isn't it? I think that all cheerleading outfits should have spikes.**

"Ohhhhhh." Mal realised. "That's probably the only reason."

 **Ben: Wow! You look great! I'm so glad, you're doing this.**

"Aaaaaand that," Evie said, sending Mal a knowing smile.

 **Mal:** **You know me. Anything to show my school spirit.**

"Wow, Mal. Way to lay on the sarcasm." Dizzy said.

 **Jay: Does Spirit Day involve hitting people?**

 **Ben: No.**

 **Jay: Stealing?**

 **Ben: No. But feel free to put these ideas in the suggestion box.**

 **Jay: Will do!**

"We have a suggestion box?" Jane asked, confused.

 **Mal:** **You have a suggestion box?**

 **Ben: No.**

 **Mal:** **You lied to keep him from bugging you?**

Belle and Adam looked at Ben, shocked and slightly disappointed.

 **Ben: Well, I -**

 **Mal:** **I have never been more into you.**

Everyone shot Mal a weird look.

 **Ben: Okay. I'll see you out there.**

 **Audrey: So you, guys, know the cheer?**

"Uhhh, no," Mal said. "Are we supposed to?"

 **Mal:** **You just gave it to us.**

 **Audrey: Everyone knows the cheer. We do it every year.**

"Yeaaaaah. Do ya reckon she remembers it's our first year?" Mal asks Evie sarcastically.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry about that." Audrey shrugs.

 **Audrey: F-I-G-H-T What's that spell? Fight, fight, fight!**

"Isn't that a little violent for you Auradonians?" Jay asks, laughing.

 **Evie: Is it just me-**

 **Mal:** **Does this cheer sound exactly like that spell that my mum used to say to us when we were kids? How did that go? B-I-T & E! What does that spell? **

**Mal and Evie: Bite, bite, bite! Speak no words will cause a fright. What's a bark without a bite?**

"Wait. Didn't you guys only just start to get along before you came to Auradon? I thought you guys hated and avoided each other as kids." Jay says, confused.

"Well yeah, but whenever they ran into each other it would happen," Maleficent shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember that far back."

 _ **(Suddenly everyone starts barking uncontrollably, Mal runs up to Carlos with her spell book, barking madly at him.)**_

 **Carlos: You accidentally turned everyone into dogs and you want me to help you use your spellbook to reverse it?**

"How did you understand that?" Snow White asks, astonished.

 **Mal:** **Bark! Bark! Grr, grr!**

 **Carlos: Of course, I speak dog. I'm Cruella's son! But why don't you just spell them back?**

Mal gives Carlos a look. "Seriously?"

 **Carlos: Right! You can't because all you can do is bark. Sorry, Mal, but opportunities like this don't happen every day. Hi, Jay! Roll over! Play dead.**

"Oh my gosh," Jay facepalms. "I look so stupid."

 **Carlos: This has to go on the record. Down, girl. Heel! Fine. Give me the spell book. Page 43, got it. Here it is Bark - woof - bark - bow - wow. Bark, grrr**

"Couldn't you have said that yourself? I mean, it's in dog anyway?" Carlos asks, confused.

Maleficent rolls her eyes. "That's the whole point stupid. She didn't know that though."

 **Mal:** **Hey!**

 **Carlos: Hi guys.**

 **Ben: Jay, you know how I said Spirit Day shouldn't involve hitting people?**

 **Jay: Yeah?**

 **Ben: I changed my mind.**

"Hoho hooooo," Jay laughed. "You're about to get it. He cracked his fingers and neck, while Carlos went white with fear.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 _Spirit Day Indeed!_

Everyone rolled their eyes at the antics of Jay and Carlos.


	35. Wicked World Ep 11

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, Mal and Evie help Lonnie design her outfit for the hip-hop show, with a little twist._

 **Lonnie: Thank you so much for designing my outfit for the hip-hop show.**

 **Mal: Of course! Our pleasure.**

"Oh wow. This is gonna be interesting." Dizzy said, rubbing her hands together.

Evie reached down and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Dizzy pouted.

 **Jordan: You're gonna be so wicked on my web show.**

 **Evie: You're saying 'wicked!' I like that.**

Jay smirks at Jordan. "I see we're corrupting you."

 **Jordan: Wicked's good now, right?**

 **Mal: Of course, it is.**

Jordan sends a snide smile back at Jay. "No. You could never corrupt me."

 **Lonnie: I just have one question for you, guys.**

 **Evie: What's up?**

 **Lonnie: Why are we making my dress in the science lab?**

"Yeaaaaah. Good question." Mal drawled. "Evie? Any idea?"

Evie shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

 **Evie: Great fashion is cutting edge.**

 **Jordan: Right?**

 **Evie: So, what's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds?**

 **Mal: You guys said that you wanted to look fierce, right?**

 **Jordan: Super fierce!**

 **Lonnie: But also welcoming!**

 **Mal: That's us! Fiercely welcoming.**

Mal winces. "Yeah, so, I'm apologising now, just in case you kinda like... burn the school down or something..."

 **Mal: What do you think?**

 **Jordan: I like it!**

"Oh, Evie." Dizzy sighed. "It looks amazing!"

 **Jordan: But I think we can make it even fiercer.**

 **Lonnie: And friendlier.**

 **Mal: You know what? I think we have just the thing. Evie?**

 **Lonnie: Nuclear waste?**

"Uhh, Evie, I don't think you're meant to use nuclear waste in fashion..." Doug said, laughing nervously.

Dizzy, and Evie looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about? It's aaaaaaaaaaaall the rage! It makes your clothes glow in the dark!" Dizzy says.

Audrey looks up, intrigued. "Really? Oh, I want me some of that!"

 **Evie: No! Well, not anymore.**

 **Mal: This is gonna make your dress glow in the dark.**

"See? I told you so!" Dizzy exclaimed, proud.

 **Mal: Dark - white. What is more fiercely friendly than that?**

 **Jordan: I love it!**

 **Lonnie: You want me to perform in the dark?**

 **Evie: Trust us. With this stuff, you'll bring the house down. Or burn it down.**

Lonnie goes pale, and Fairy Godmother, Adam, and Belle all look at Mal and Evie warningly.

 **Evie: Just stay away from liquid nitrogen**

 ** _(The scene changes to Jordan MC-ing the crowd at Auradon Prep)_**

 **Jordan: What-a-what, Auradon? Are you ready for some awesome Lonnie hip-hop dancing extravaganza? I can't hear you! I still can't hear you! Okay, that's too much. I have sensitive eardrums.**

"How can you be MC-ing with sensitive eardrums?" Lonnie asks.

"Uh, because of my awesome humour, duh!" She replies, fake-sassily.

 **Jordan: I might be dropping the mike on the stage! But Lonnie's about to drop the mike on yo-o-u.**

 **Background music while Lonnie dances: I'll be your A to the Z Even if trouble's coming.**

"Wow, Lonnie, nice clothes." Jane complimented.

 **Background music while Lonnie dances:** **You know I got it. I good got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need**

"It's a catchy song, but please, promise me you're not gonna rap..." Audrey trailed off.

 **Mal: Are we sure that this is gonna work?**

 **Evie: No. But we like living on the edge.**

 **Mal: Yes, we do.**

Everyone held their breaths in anticipation of whether it was going to work or not.

 **Background music while Lonnie dances:** **You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be your A to the Z. Even if trouble's coming. You know I got it.**

Mal, along with everyone else, breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that it worked.

Evie, however, was jumping up and down in happiness, and Dizzy was just sitting, contented, having known all along that it would work out.

 **Background music while Lonnie dances:** **I good got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need. Call me and I'll come running. You know I got it. I good got it. You know I got it. I'm your girl.**

"Well, that was a fun little performance," Belle said, pleased.

"I never knew you could dance like that Lonnie." Fairy Godmother said, shocked, and everyone agreed with her.

Lonnie sunk down in her seat, shy.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 **Day Glo-rious!**

"That...makes no sense..."Fairy Godmother frowned.


	36. Wicked World Ep 12

_**Chapter Overview:**_

 _In this chapter, the girls meet up in Jordan's lamp and have a lengthy discussion about the theme for the upcoming Fighting Knight's ball._

 **Audrey: Oooo, I'm so happy to be in these genie outfits again.**

 **Jane: But where are ours?**

 **Jordan: I haven't been able to settle on a design for you, guys, yet. Besides, I'm back-ordered.**

"Really? You take orders for your outfits?" Freddie asked dryly.

 **Ally: Works for me. I'm not really much of a 'genie chic' type. I consider myself a little more Wonderland unique.**

 **Jordan: Okay, people! This is crunch time.**

"Oh damn. Sassy Jordan." Jay said, teasingly.

 **Jordan: Auradon prep's annual Fighting Knight's ball is coming up and we still don't have a theme for the party!**

"Ugh, another ball?" Mal rolled her eyes.

 **Audrey: Ooo, I know! Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme.**

Audrey sighed in contentment.

Evie pirked up, while Mal, Carlos and Jay groaned. "Please no."

 **Ally: We did that last year! And the year before. And the year before.**

"Yeah, you guys really need better ideas." Dizzy winces.

 **Mal: I have an idea.**

"Let me guess, turn everyone evil for the night? You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Chad snapped.

"Chad, cut it out!" Ben growled as Mal shot death glares at him.

 **Audrey: Let me guess, you want everyone to wear purple.**

 **Mal: No... Yes!**

Ben looks over at Mal with a smile on his face, and she blushes.

"See Chad? Purple isn't evil, Mal is good now." Lonnie jumped in.

 **Evie: What about a "who's the fairest" party? It'll be a competition. The winner will get everything and the loser will get nothing.**

The Evil Queen smiled proudly at the screen.

 **Jane: That sounds mean.**

 **Evie: Thanks!**

"Not everything has to be a competition, Evie." Snow White said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 **Lonnie: How about a kickboxing hip-hop ball?**

Jay sits up in his seat, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, we should do that!" Freddie says enthusiastically.

 **Jordan: So you dance while you punch your friends?**

Everyone from Auradon wince, while those from The Isle grin maniacally.

 **Freddie: Now, that's my kind of party!**

The Auradonians glance at Freddie weirdly. "What?" She asks.

 **Jane: What about a garden pumpkin party? We could decorate everything with pumpkins!**

Fairy Godmother and Jane smile happily.

 **Lonnie: Ooh! I love pumpkins.**

 **Audrey: You want to throw a garden vegetable party?**

 **Mal: How about a wicked ball? Can't change perfect.**

Ben smiles at Mal lovingly.

 **Jordan: Perfectly Imperfect.**

"Hey!" Mal calls. Everyone else laughs.

 **Jordan: A genie party.**

 **Audrey: You want a party that celebrates YOU?**

"Oooh, yes, that sounds great!" Jordan clapped her hands happily.

 **Jordan: Well, yeah. I'm fabulous.**

 **Jane: A Fighting Knights party!**

"Yeah!" Chad, Jay, Carlos, Doug, and Ben cheered.

 **Freddie: A party in the dark.**

"Oooh," Freddie said spookily, trying to scare people.

 **Jordan: Magic carpet ride party.**

"Yay!" Jordan called.

 **Ally: How about a wonderful Wonderland party?**

"Yay!-" Ally trailed off as no one else cheered with her.

 **Lonnie: Neon-glow party!**

Everyone agreed that that would be a fun dance to go to.

 **Freddie: I have an idea! Why don't we just do all of our themes?**

 **Ally: That sounds like madness!**

 **Freddie: Exactly! It'll be a mad princess, hip-hop, party in the dark, magic carpet, Wicked Wonderland, garden neon lights party!**

"Oooh, yeah, that sounds fun!" Jane said, and everyone agreed.

 **Mal: Wait! A neon lights party! That's actually really cool! It could be some sort of neon light filled mash-up of all of our ideas with everyone glowing via Evie's neon fashion invention.**

 **Mal: Or do you guys wanna talk about it for a few more hours?**

The boys groaned. "Oh, please, no!"

 **Everyone: No!**

 **Ally: Great! I'll start working on the e-invites! Oh, what to wear, what to wear?**

 **Lonnie: Just the right neon fashion will be phosphor-essential!**

Everyone laughed at Lonnie's joke, and they all found themselves looking forward to the party.

 _ **Selfie Caption:**_

 **You're Invited**

 **NEON LIGHTS BALL**

 **Come Dressed To Glow**

 **School Auditorium**

 **7pm Until The Clock Strikes Midnight**

"Ugh again with the midnight finishes? Really, come on people!" Maleficent groaned.

"That's a very nice looking poster, you guys." Belle said encouraginly.


	37. Wicked World Ep 13

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Evie reveals some news to Mal, Freddie and Audrey, and there's chaos and suspicion when Jane's mascot uniform goes missing._

 **Evie: Alrighty! Who's ready for party makeover?**

 **Mal: I guess I am.**

 **Audrey: Sure?**

 **Freddie: I don't think I am...**

 **Evie: That's the attitude! I concocted an amazing beauty mineral base. Who wants a facial? P.S.: I made that up.**

"Really? I never would have guessed!" Mal said sarcastically.

 **Mal: Oh! Never would have guessed that.**

 **Audrey: What does it matter? I wasn't even chosen as a Q.N.L.B.!**

"What is that? It doesn't exactly sound good..." Lonnie said.

 **Mal: Is that a good thing? 'Cause that acronym just doesn't sound good.**

 **Audrey: It's Queen of the Neon Lights Ball. Duhsies! I did not win!**

Audrey got wide eyes, then flopped back in her chair, sulking.

 **Evie: Oh, Freddie! Did you just ask who did win?**

 **Freddie: Uh, no.**

"Oh no, this isn't going to end well." Mal whispered to Ben.

 **Evie: It was me. I won. I'm the Q. N. L. B.!**

The Evil Queen shrieked. "Oh Evie! I'm so proud of you!"

 **Evie: Oh, Mal, did you just ask where I'm going to put the crown? I don't know where. I'm running out of room for all my crowns!**

"Ok... that's a little rude..." Mal said.

 **Mal: Is that Ruby's hair?**

 **Audrey: No. It's the other girl with a 100-foot ponytail. I'm stress-brushing. Stress-brushing helps me deal with losing.**

Chad chuckled. "Damn Audrey, feisty aren't we?"

 **Evie: Well, then you better keep brushing, because I am on fire! Carbon dioxide, water vapour, oxygen and nitrogen ignited up in here!**

"Evie," Doug warned. "That's pretty rude..."

Audrey glared at Evie.

 **Evie: Okay, Freddie, for your makeover, I'm thinking a little less voodoo and a little more new-do.**

 **Freddie: That's funny, 'cause for my makeover, I'm thinking a little "Leave me exactly the way I am!"**

 **Evie: No probs.**

Freddie sent a deadpan look at Evie, who smiled shyly.

 **Evie: Audrey, for your makeover, I'm thinking about some little apple-red lipstick and some wicked Cheshire Cat eyes.**

Chad shrugged. "Yeah, you know, that'd look good."

 **Audrey: The only makeover I'm interested in is the one where I'm made over from being the one who lost the crown to the one who won!**

 **Evie: Uh, I forgot to bring that one. Sorry.**

 **Evie: Mal, for your makeover, I wanna see what you look like in purple.**

 **Mal: I think we know the answer to that.**

"Uh, I literally wear purple every day," Mal said.

 **Evie: Oh, that's not purple. That's aubergine.**

 **Freddie: You know, I always thought of it more as an eggplant.**

 **Mal: What is happening here?**

 **Audrey: I know, right? It's clearly more of an amethyst.**

"Are you guys seriously debating colours of purple?" The boys ask, shocked.

"Come on guys, it's purple, there's no need to discuss all of the different shades." Mal rolled her eyes.

 **Jane: Guys! My mascot uniform is gone!**

"Oh no!" Fairy Godmother cried.

 **Mal: Why are you looking at me? Because your bracelet was in my room.**

"What?!" Mal exclaims.

 **Mal: What?**

 **Jane: You must have dropped it when you stole my uniform.**

"Why would I have stolen your uniform?" Mal asked, incredulously.

 **Mal: I don't know why my bracelet was there, but I definitely didn't take your uniform.**

 **Audrey: Maybe you spelled it away.**

Mal rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, if I was going to spell something away, I wouldn't have been near it."

 **Mal: Why would I do that?**

 **Jane: Maybe you thought it wasn't fashion-forward or something.**

Evie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Nah, Mal wouldn't do that. That'd be me."

 **Evie: That sounds like something I would do. But I didn't. Promsies. Besides, I couldn't have. I was too busy winning my crown. Did you guys know I won a crown? 'Cause I did! I won the crown!**

Evie winced. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I honestly don't know why I am."

Snow White looked at Evie. "Sweetie, It's okay to rejoice when you win something, but there's no need to rub it in your friend's faces, especially when they're upset about not winning."

 **Mal: Trust me, if I spelled away every single non-fashion forward item I saw every day there'd be no clothes in Auradon.**

Everyone from Auradon gapes at her, at Ben winces. "Ouch."

 **Jane: Ouch.**

"Sorry guys, I shouldn't have said that," Mal apologised.

 **Audrey: So, you're saying you don't like the way we dress!**

 **Mal: No, it's not what I'm saying! What I'm saying is I did not take the uniform.**

"Besides, how could I? I share a room with Evie, and she would have noticed." Mal said.

 **Mal: Seriously, Jane, I'm sure it will show up soon.**

 **Jane: I guess you're right.**

 **Evie: Yeah, this is Auradon. It's not like there's some thief in a cloaked glove running around stealing things.**

Mal groaned. "Let me guess. This has something to do with that person hiding in Jordan's lamp, and Dr Facilier's shop." Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

 ** _Selfie Caption:_**

 **Mascot Uniform MIA!**

"That's really weird...but I'm sure it'll turn up soon!" Belle said optimistically.


	38. Wicked World Ep 14

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Mal and Evie do their best to help solve multiple dress fiascos leading up to the Neon Lights Ball._

 **Jordan: Normally I prefer more of a cramped lamp-shaped environment, but this place is also a fave.**

 **Ally: Oh, thanks.**

"Where is that?" Evie asked. "Cause that looks totes cute."

 **Mal: Wicked dress! You're gonna look so great tonight.**

"Is the Neon Lights Ball already here? Oh, I can't wait till this happens in real time!" Audrey sighed happily, lost in her dream world.

 **Ally: Oh, so are you! I'm sure your dress will be amazing!**

Mal turned and blinked slowly at Ally, with an 'are you kidding me?' look on her face.

 **Mal: This is my dress.**

Ally goes pale and she tries to stutter an excuse, but when she can't, she just looks at Mal.

"Sorry?" She tries.

 **Ally: I know! Aaaaaand I love it!**

"Yeaaaaah. Reeeeeeaaaaaal smooth..." Lonnie said sarcastically.

 **Jordan: Nice one. She totally didn't get that you don't love it!**

Evie looks at Jordan with a weird look on her face. "Uh Jordan, maybe you should try sticking to something that isn't whispering, cause you're really not that good at it. Like at all."

 **Mal: Has anyone ever told you that you are a really bad whisperer?**

 **Jordan: No, they totally haven't.**

"Was that sarcasm?" Jane asked, confused.

 **Audrey: Guys! Guys! Emergency!**

"Oh my gosh!" Mal cries. "Audrey's running! It must be an emergency!" She breaks out in laughter and no one can stop themselves from laughing, not even Belle and Adam, except for Audrey of course, who simply sent Mal an evil look.

 **Jane: Is someone hurt?**

 **Audrey: No!**

 **Freddie: Ooh, is someone REALLY hurt?**

Jay cocked his head at Freddie. "Maybe you shouldn't have been, or at least acted not to be so excited at that. You know, just a suggestion."

 **Audrey: No!**

 **Jordan: Oh! My web series broke one million subscribers?**

Lonnie looks at Jordan funnily. "And that would be an emergency, why?"

Jordan shrugged. "I dunno."

 **Audrey: How would that be an emergency?**

 **Jordan: Oh! Is there an emergency?**

 **Audrey: Somebody stole my dress!**

Evie and Audrey both gasped dramatically, and Audrey started bawling.

 **Evie: It's ok, everyone just calm down! This is why I always bring a back-up gown! And back-up accessories!**

Audrey snuffled and looked at Evie. "Why would you help me like that?"

Evie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I just didn't like seeing you with no dress."

 **Audrey: Hmm. Do you have anything a little less puncture prone?**

 **Evie: Aaaand back-up de-accessories!**

Doug smiled and glanced over at Evie, loving her sense of humour.

 **Audrey: You know, for a VK look, it's actually pretty cute! I'm sold! Ta-da!**

"Woah. That was fast." Mal said, stunned.

 **Evie: Wow! How did you change so fast? Seriously, one second you were in one dress, and then you were in another. It was like right out of a cartoon!**

 **Audrey: My mum was raised by fairies. Quick outfit changes is a family skill! When I was a baby, I could change my own diaper in two-seconds flat!**

Carlos winced. "Oh wow. So didn't need that mental image."

 **Mal: Thank you! For that visual...**

 **Evie: Thank you, Evie! You're a lifesaver!**

 **Evie: Aww, I've been called worse.**

"It was a compliment sweetie." Fairy Godmother smiled.

 **Jane: Aww, that's so sweet**

 **Freddie: Uhh, that's so sweet**

Everyone rolled their eyes at Freddie.

 **Ally: This deserves a celebration! Tea me!**

 ** _(The couch was kicked and Mal spilled tea all over Ally's dress)_**

 **Ally: Uh! Oh! My dress!**

"Hey! You could clearly see that the couch was knocked. That was not me!" Mal said, getting louder with every word. Ally looked over at her. "It's ok Mal."

 **Freddie: Don't look at me! I'm not the one that always makes a mess of everything.**

Mal glared at Freddie, who gives her a false sweet smile back.

 **Ally: You! You did this!**

 **Mal: What? No, of course not! Why would I do that, I love your dress!**

 **Ally: Ha! That's why you destroyed it! You're jealous! You VK's can't stand it if someone looks better than you!**

Ally winces. "Sorry Mal, I don't mean that."

 **Evie: She has a point!**

 **Mal: No, she doesn't! Ally, I swear I didn't do this, but I promise I can fix it. I think. Hmm. "Dress, dress, away from this mess, rid this gown of its distress!"**

 **Ally: Oh!**

"Mal," Maleficent scolds. "You're not confident enough. If you're not confident, you'll never be able to get your magic right, no matter what spell it is."

 **Mal: Oh, uh, ha. Okay, don't freak out. Yet. "Dress, dress, I must express, make this gown fit to impress!"**

 **Ally: Oh! Oh!**

Evie tilts her head to the side, looking at the dress. "Hey, that's actually pretty cute!"

 **Freddie: Wait! I actually really like it!**

 **Ally: You do? Oh, you're just saying that!**

 **Freddie: No, I mean it. Its really... alternative.**

 **Ally: Alternative to what?**

 **Evie: She means it's very fashion forward. If I didn't think I was already wearing the best dress, I'd be super jelly! But I do, so I'm not.**

"That was nearly a compliment, but you're just a little off." Fairy Godmother said. "Keep trying though."

 **Jane: You know what, I think it's cool too.**

 **Ally: Really?**

 **Jane: Even the Queen of Hearts herself would be jealous of that number.**

Mal snorts. "Yeah, because she never gets any nice clothes nowadays."

 **Jordan: I would totally feature that on my web show. 'VK gone viral!'**

 **Ally: Hehe. It is kind of funky.**

 **Mal: Oh yeah. Funky. That's what I was going for. You know, cause that's why they call me the funk master. The funk-Munk of funky town.**

Ben shakes his head at Mal, laughter in his eyes.

 **Evie: Quit while you're ahead.**

 **Mal: Good call. Hehe.**

 **Ally: Well I guess the roses aren't the only thing being painted red. I'll take it!**

 **Audrey: Hmm. 'VK's gone viral!'? Isn't it interesting that we both ended up with a little villain edge for our party look? Maybe a little too interesting...**

"What? Do you think we planned this or something?" Evie asks, offended.

Mal shakes her head, curious. "Well, I have a feeling we're going to be finding out exactly who's behind this real soon..."

 ** _Selfie Caption:_**

 **Haute Dress or Hot Mess?**

"Hey! That's not nice!" Ally cried.


	39. Wicked World Ep 15

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, the girls try and figure out a way to get to the Neon Lights Ball when Jay and Carlos flake on them._

 **Mal: Don't worry guys. I'm sure that Jay and Carlos will be here any minute.**

 **Ally: You said that 15 minutes ago.**

"Well," Jay said, confident. "I hate to say this, but if I was meant to be there 15 minutes ago and I'm still not, I'm probably not coming."

"Well, that's comforting," Jordan says, dryly.

 **Evie: I'm sure they're just around the corner, I just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon.**

Everyone cracks up that, and Carlos holds his hand to his heart, faking hurt. "Why Evie, have you got no faith in me whatsoever?"

He fake cries, but can't stop smiling. "But Jay's right, we're probably not gonna show up."

 **Audrey: How big is this carpet they're picking us up in? I don't do crowded.**

 **Jordan: Oh, it's a midsize so we'll be fine, but from what I've heard about Jay, I'm sure it's stolen.**

"Hey-! Wait, no nevermind, you're right." Jay says, sinking down in his seat.

 **Mal: Jay doesn't steal! Much.**

 **Jane: We're gonna be riding on a stolen carpet?!**

 **Freddie: All right! This party just got interesting!**

Mal rolls her eyes. "Oh of course it did!"

 **Audrey: What's the wind situation like on this carpet? Should I be worried about my hair?**

"Your hair literally never changes. Like whatsoever. It stays the same. It's actually kinda creepy." Chad says, bewildered.

Mal looks around, surprised. "Wait, you're still here? Oh wow, I completely forgot about you." She says with a chuckle, while Chad glares at her.

Ben just shakes his head at her with a smile on his face. Truthfully, he'd forgotten that he was there do, so he knew he wasn't in any place to criticise, not that he would have anyway.

 **Evie: Nope, because I packed hair helmets for everyone! I designed them myself!**

 **Audrey: I take back everything bad I ever said about you!**

 **Evie: What did you say about me?**

"Yeah, Evie I don't think you were meant to be happy about hearing that," Mal said, tilting her head to the side.

 **Audrey: Nothing!**

 **Ally: Bravo ladies! Superbly sweet moment. But since Carlos and Jay are a no show, we need to figure out how to get to the party straight away! Do you happen to have a spare magic carpet?**

Jordan winces. "Ooh, rough spot. I just took my test before we were brought here, and I didn't pass."

 **Jordan: Oh because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug!?**

"Aaaaand I'm guessing by that you still haven't." Ally said, smugly.

 **Audrey: She didn't pass her carpet drivers test I'm taking it again next week! Thirteenth times a charm!**

"Oooh." Everyone winces, and Jordan jaw drops. "13 times!"

 **Ally: Jane! You're all magical now, can't you whip us up a ride?**

 **Mal: Uhh, hey, I can help.**

 **Ally: No offence Mal, but the VK's are clearly not coming through today. Sorry?**

"Okay?" Mal said, confused.

 **Mal: That's alright.**

 **Ally: Normally I would let you help out, but whenever you get involved, it leads to disaster! No offence.**

Mal tried to hide it, but a hurt looks flashed across her face, and Ben saw it. He reached over and held her hand, lightly squeezing it. She sent him a grateful smile back.

 **Mal: Okay?**

 **Ally: It's because you destroy everything you touch! No offence.**

Mal squeezed Ben's hand, hard.

Ally turned to Mal, guilty. "I'm so sorry Mal."

"It's fine." She said through clenched teeth. Ben started to rub up and down her arm, calming her down slightly.

 **Mal: So, do you know what 'no offence' means? Cause I'm starting to take some.**

 **Ally: Please don't take it that way! It's that I don't trust you! No offen- huh, sorry.**

 **Ally: Jane, what do you say? Can you bibbidi bobbidi us up some transpo?**

 **Jane: Oh, I-I don't know if I can do m-**

"Jane." Fairy Godmother warns.

 **Audrey: No pressure, but if I don't get to the party soon, I am going to die!**

 **Evie: Well, what about Lonnie? Can she pick us up?**

 **Mal: She went early to set up the DJ equipment, but I'm sure I can try something magical.**

 **Jordan: Jane! Let's see what you've got!**

"Well, geez, thanks," Mal muttered.

 **Jane: Uhh, well I'm really very new to this whole magic thing. Uhh, bibbidi bobbidi! Woah.**

"Jane! I already told you not to use magic!" Fairy Godmother scolded.

 **Freddie: That's a vegetable.**

 **Jane: Well, it's a gourd.**

 **Ally: Gorgeous! Does it fly?**

 **Evie: That won't do. I get carsick on flying pumpkins.**

"If it's flying, it's not a car, so you would technically be getting airsick." Doug pointed out.

 **Jane: It's NOT a flying pumpkin!**

 **Ally: Ohh, so we're heading to the party in some sort of pumpkin boat!**

 **Jane: It's not a boat!**

 **Ally: A pumpkin tuk-tuk?**

"What in the world is a tuk-tuk?" Mal asked.

 **Jane: No!**

 **Ally: A pumpkin trolley?**

 **Jane: No!**

 **Ally: Pumpkin roller skates then!**

 **Audrey: I can't be seen in that. Pumpkin clashes with my eyes.**

"It's not the only thing." Ally mumbles under her breath.

 **Jordan: Yeah, I don't think that'll help me get more viewers for my web show.**

 **Mal: Guys! Let Jane do her thing! Go ahead Jane.**

 **Jane: Thank you! 'Like Cindy's pumpkin carriage, a legend to us all, an even sweeter ride, shall take us to the neon lights ball!'**

 **Audrey: Neat ride!**

"Wow. Good work Jane. Although, I'm still not happy about you using magic, young lady." Fairy Godmother said.

 **Audrey: Wait, this veggie car's carved right? I am not going to get nasty, gooey seeds on my dress am I?**

 **Jane: Nope, all clear! And it's green! It runs on vegetable oil!**

 **Jordan: Great! We'll all show up to the party smelling like salad dressing...**

Jay rolled his eyes at Jordan. "Just be positive for once please?"

 **Mal: Nice work, Jane. You know, I couldn't have done it better myself.**

 **Jane: Aww, it's nothing! I'm just bending the laws of the universe, despite my mother's forbiddance! Hahaha...**

Jane went pale and sunk into her seat.

 **Mal: I can't believe that Carlos and Jay flaked.**

 **Evie: I know! And we've been working so hard to get people on our side!**

Jay and Carlos looked at the girls, feeling bad. "We're sorry guys, we should've been there."

 **Audrey: If you ladies don't get in here, I'm going to turn into a pumpkin!**

 **Jordan: That doesn't even make sense!**

 **Audrey: Your hair doesn't make sense!**

"Uh actually, it does. You see, it's a simple ponytail with a couple hairbands tied around it, and held up with hairspray. It's not really that hard." Dizzy shrugged. "But then again, you're not talented so..."

Everyone burst out laughing as Audrey sunk into her seat, mount gaping, and face blazing red.


	40. Wicked World Ep 16

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, the queen and king of the neon lights ball are crowned, but there's some technical difficulties when its time for the first dance. Nevertheless, someone jumps in to save the party at the last minute._

 **Ally: It's time for the crowning of the Neon Lights King and Queen! Ben and Evie!**

Evie jumps up and down, squealing.

 **Evie: Oh, the jewels on the crown totally match my eyes! I look so good! I don't even need a filter!**

Doug looks over at her with love in his eyes. "You never do."

 **Ben: I know I'm new to the whole crown thing, but I don't think plastic jewels are supposed to poke you in the skull.**

Adam burst out laughing. "No Son, they're not." -

 **Mal: Beauty is pain.**

 **Ben: And I'm gorgeous.**

 **Evie: I know. I really am.**

 **Ally: And now, we invite our King and Queen to do a solo dance!**

 **Evie: Dance for me. I've got a date with some bling. Oh, crownie, I love you!**

Mal looked over confused. "Wait. Where's Doug?"

Evie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've been wondering that since this series started."

 **Ben: Did my queen just dump me for fake jewellery?**

 **Mal: She sure did, but, hey! You gotta admit they do make a lovely couple.**

 **Ben: They do, but I can't let "crownie" outdance me. Shall we?**

 **Mal: We shall!. Where is the music?**

 **Ben: Maybe it's a really slow slow dance?**

Ally went pale. "Oh no, oh no. Oh no!"

 **Ally: Excuse us. Lonnie, what's going on?**

 **Lonnie: I don't know what happened. Nothing's working. Someone cut the equipment cord!**

Audrey gasps and everyone looks confused.

"Who would do that?" Ben asks.

"I bet you it has something to do with the sneaky villain that's been causing trouble and blaming it on me," Mal said, hatred lacing her voice.

 **Ally: Uh, we're having some technical difficulties. Please hold. Someone cut the DJ cord!**

 **Mal: What? Who?**

 **Freddie: Uh, don't worry. I'll sing for you. No, really, I mean it. No, no, no, guys, I insist. I got this. Seriously. Go on. Dance.**

"I didn't even know you could sing Freddie," Mal said, suspicion and curiosity evident in her tone.

Freddie heard the suspicion and questioned her on it.

"No, I'm not saying anything, in particular, I just think it's kind of convenient that you had a guitar back there, and you were all prepared to sing, straight after the music was cut."

Mal shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what I think."

 **Freddie, singing: Why're you standing over there, acting like you just don't care? We can make our own kind of music.**

"Woah Freddie, you're doing amazingly," Mal said.

 **Freddie, singing: We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl, But I just wanna let go and lose it.**

"Those are some nice dance moves guys," Evie smirked.

 **Freddie, singing: We are lost and found, So let's go turn the beat around, and maybe find a brand new sound. Let's turn it up right now. Because the night is young, and it's just begun.**

"Wow," Belle says, mesmerised. "You have a beautiful voice."

 **Jordan: Um, from what I see, it looks like Freddie's kinda saved the party. I don't know why you guys are throwing her shade.**

 **Jane: Shade?**

 **Jordan: Throwing shade is like talking trash with your eyes, darling. Like this.**

"Or you could just call it glaring," Jay said.

 **Jane: I know what it means. I just wanted to see if you did.**

Fairy Godmother cocked her head. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

 **Freddie, singing: The night is young and I wish that it would never end.**

 **Audrey: Don't you think it's kinda strange that right after the DJ cord was cut, she jumped in, all ready to sing?**

"Exactly!" Mal exclaimed.

 **Jordan: Maybe she wanted to help?**

 **Jane: Or maybe she wanted the spotlight?**

 **Audrey: I bet she cut the DJ cord.**

"Okay, I would not go as far as to say that!" Mal said, shocked.

"Woah Woah. Stop throwing accusations!" Freddie said. "For all any of us know, I was just helping out. Although I highly doubt it." She shrugs.

 **Jordan: You'd better stop trash talking before you cut a vocal cord.**

 **Audrey: Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?**

 **Jordan: The side that writes songs that good. I smell something viral. Go on, girl!**

Freddie sends Jordan a grateful smile.

 **Freddie: And go till the sun comes up. The night is young. Hit it, Lonnie.**

 **Music: You know I got it, I got it. I'm your girl.**


	41. Wicked World Ep 17

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _More chaos ensues at the Neon Lights Ball when Jay and Carlos reveal that they've been carpet-jacked and Ben mysteriously disappears._

 **Ben: You're stepping on my toes, just like last time.**

Mal winced. "Yeah, sorry about that."

 **Mal: Sorry, not a lot of couples dancing on the Isle of the Lost.**

"What kind of dancing was there?" Belle asked, interested.

"Uhh, none," Mal said.

"Although some of us did like hip-hop dancing." Evie chimed in.

 **Ben: Why don't I just step on yours and we'll call it even? Ow!**

Everyone chuckled, and Belle and Adam smirked, while Mal sent Ben an apologetic smile.

 **Mal: I couldn't resist. You just look so cute when you're in pain.**

 **Ben: Jordan? Carlos?**

"Uhh, I'm Jordan..." She said, confused.

 **Jay: I'm Jay. That's Jordan.**

 **Ben: Oh, man. Why do I always do that?**

 **Jordan: Hello! You've known me ever since stabbing me in jousting class when we were, like, 4. And you still can't get my name right. Come on. How many boys do you know named "Jordan"?**

"Well, Jordan's actually a popular name for many guys. So, yeah." Doug trailed off awkwardly.

 **Ben: Um, actually-**

 **Mal: Hi, guys. Thanks for picking us up 3 hours ago.**

 **Jay: We didn't pick you up.**

 **Mal: I was being sarcastic.**

 **Jay: I didn't even get that! Living in Auradon is really messing with me.**

Jay's jaw dropped. "Oh no! I can't lose my sarcasm!"

 **Mal: Yeah. Where were you, guys?**

 **Jay: We got carpet jacked!**

There were gasps echoing around the room from the Auradon side. "That never happens in Auradon," Mal said, confused.

 **Mal: What? That doesn't happen in Auradon!**

 **Jay: Apparently, it does.**

 **Ben: We were really worried about you guys.**

 **Ally: I wasn't. Sorry. Too honest?**

"Yeah. Just a tad." Carlos said, sending her a weird look.

 **Audrey: What happened? You look rough. I mean, even more, than you usually do.**

 **Carlos: I didn't have the chance to pick up my tux. And it was awesome. White with giant black Dalmatian spots. I was gonna look dog-mazing.**

Audrey shudders. "Oh, I am so glad I don't have to see that tux!"

 **Audrey: That is a tragedy.**

 **Carlos: I know, right?**

 **Audrey: Uh, I was talking about the tux.**

Everyone cracked a laugh.

 **Jay: She's kinda right. Not having to see you in that tux is worth the carpet getting stolen.**

 **Carlos: I know. Good one.**

 **Mal: So who did it?**

 **Carlos: I don't know! We were getting ready to head out and the rug was pulled from underneath our feet! Literally!**

 ** _Dramatic music._**

 **Lonnie: Seemed fitting.**

"Oops?" Lonnie said, shrugging.

 **Jordan: So, you never saw who did it.**

 **Jay: Hey! Isn't that the mascot?**

 **Ally: Oh, good. Jane found it.**

 **Jane: Found what?**

"Wait, what?" Jane asked, confused.

 **Mal: Jane?**

 **Evie: That's me.**

 **Evie: You're not in the mascot uniform!**

"Well, obviously," Dizzy said. "She's standing right there!"

 **Jane: Uh, yeah. 'Cause this is a formal night. And besides, how could I be in my mascot uniform? It was stolen, remember?**

 **Ally: But if you're not in it, then who is?**

"I'm telling you, it's the person who's been doing ALL of this!" Mal said, exasperated.

 **Ben: Guys, it's okay! I'm sure there's an explanation for why-**

 ** _(The lights cut out)_**

 **Ben: What? Hey, let me go!**

 **Mal: Ben? Where did he go? Ben? Ben! Ben!**

"Oh no. Now she's gone too far." Mal said, her voice deathly low, scaring Ben, Belle and Adam.

 **Lonnie: We need search music.**

 **Mal: Ben!**

 **Mal: Whoa. Does the concept of "divide & conquer" not exist here in Auradon? **

"Apparently not," Jay said, weirded out.

 **Audrey: I don't understand. How can he just disappear?**

 **Mal: I don't know.**

 **Audrey: Did you do this?**

"What?" Mal yells.

 **Mal: Seriously?**

 **Evie: Why would you even ask that?**

 **Ally: Well, Ben did magically disappear and Mal does have magic, so-**

 **Mal: So what?**

 **Ally: So you could have done this.**

"Why would I make him disappear?" Mal asked, bewildered and hurt.

 **Mal: Why would I make my boyfriend disappear?**

 **Jordan: Maybe it's part of your plot.**

"Hey!" Jay and Carlos exclaimed, sticking up for Mal. "Why would she do that?"

 **Mal: My plot?**

 **Ally: Oh, you know. To take over Auradon and other evil things.**

"Ok. That's enough." Ben roared. "Don't ever speak to her like that!"

 **Mal: And why would I do that?**

 **Audrey: Because you're a VK.**

Evie turns to Ally, shocked. "Why would you think that means she would do that?"

 **Mal: I turned my mom into a gecko for you people. What else do I have to do to prove myself?**

Mal shook her head, disgusted.

 **CJ: Hi! Sorry to interrupt. No, I'm not.**

All of the VK's, including Freddie and Dizzy all glared at the screen and in unison said, "CJ" with hatred in their voices, except Freddie said it with a little respect too.

"See?" Mal said, angry. "It wasn't me!"

 **Mal: CJ**

 **CJ: Hey, Malsie. Miss me? Oh, I was going to give up dramatic entrances. So flashy. But what can I say? I'm hooked.**

The VK's roll their eyes, while the AK's try to figure out what's happening.

"It's CJ. Captain Hook's daughter." Mal shakes her head. "Man, I hate that family. CJ, her sister Harriet, and her brother Harry."

 **Lonnie: I don't understand what's going on, but here's some pirate music.**

 **Jordan: Let me get this straight, you guys know each other?**

 **Evie: CJ. Captain Hook's daughter.**

 **Jordan: Oh. Well, that does explain the seaweed stench.**

 **CJ: That's rotting kelp.**

"That makes it better?" Jordan asks.

 **Audrey: Great! Another VK.**

 ** _Dramatic music._**

 **Lonnie: Okay, I'll stop.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at Lonnie.


	42. Wicked World Ep 18

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _The culprit behind all of the chaos is revealed, and drama ensues, but Auradon prep keep the party alive!_

 **Ally: Another VK in Auradon? Are you the pirate? Do you have a hook?**

"Do you ever stop talking?" Freddie asked, annoyed.

 **Mal: Wait a minute. All of the bad things that have been happening around here. It was all you?**

"I can't believe that I didn't pick it!" Mal said, hatred in her voice.

 **CJ: Oh, stop. You'll make a girl blush. Actually, I'm kind of offended that you didn't figure it out sooner.**

 **Mal rolled her eyes. "Typical CJ."**

 **Mal: Where is Ben, CJ?**

 **CJ: Wave hi, Benny!**

"Oh no!" Belle cried, burying her face into Adam's shirt.

 **Mal: Ben! Oh, my gosh!**

Fairy Godmother fainted, and all the AK's screamed.

 **CJ: So, Malsie, what's first: storm a castle, take prisoners, maniacally laugh in people's faces? Oh, we're going to free the hostages. Interesting choice, but you and your mum have always thought outside the box.**

"Urghhh, she is so annoying!" Mal said, her clenched fists white with anger.

 **Mal: CJ, why would you do this?**

 **CJ: Well, why wouldn't I? We're villain kids. It's what we do. You really should lock your stuff away. Stealing that mascot uniform was like taking candy from a baby. And, Mal, framing you with the bracelet was just icing on the old cake. I tried ruining your party dresses, but it seems these 2 VKs have gone soft. They just had to, what is it you, Auradon kids, call it? Save the day. Oh, and let's not forget the no-shows. I gotta hand it to you, Miss Bibbidi-Bobbidi, over here. A pumpkin car? Not my thing. But you pulled it off. Stealing the carpet from you two was probably the most fun I'd had yet!**

 **Jay: You stole the carpet? Nice! You know, maybe we can meet up after your hostile takeover. You can give me some pointers.**

 **CJ: Quiet. I'm soliloquizing.**

"I'm kinda surprised that she even knows what that means." Evie shook her head. "She never was that smart."

"Yeah," Mal said, agreeing with her. "It seems that Harry got all the smarts, and she got none."

 **CJ: And then, the grandest of them all: cutting that DJ cord, so our little Freddie could have her moment in the spotlight. It was the least I could do as a thank-you for sneaking me into Auradon.**

"Freddie! Mal gasps. "Why would you?"

"I told you so!" Audrey yelled. (Do you see what I did there? ? No, oh ok...)

 **Mal: Freddie?**

 **Freddie: Surprise.**

 **Mal: You've been hiding CJ this whole time?**

 **Freddie: I can explain!**

"Yeah, so can I," Mal said, disappointed. "She came with you when we came back from the Isle."

 **CJ: So can I. She was following orders. Freddie is my second-in-command.**

"Seriously?!" Mal shook her head. "I never thought you'd go from living in your dad's shadow to being under CJ's."

 **Freddie: Uh, no. We're partners.**

 **CJ: Exactly. I tell you what to do and you do it. Partners!**

"That's not partners..." Doug said hesitantly.

 **Freddie: Excuse me? I spent my whole life livin' in my dad's shadow. I'm not gonna live in yours too.**

"Yay! Good work Freddie!" Mal said.

 **CJ: I get it. My dad never let me steer the ship either. But we don't have to be like our parents.**

 **Mal: Exactly! We make our own choices.**

 **CJ: We can veer starboard on a squall together!**

"That's not exactly what I meant..." Mal said slowly.

 **Freddie: Uh, translation?**

 **CJ: Partners? For reals!**

 **Mal: What?!**

Everyone turned to glare at Freddie. "Oops?"

 **CJ: We're going to pillage and plunder together!**

 **Mal: Freddie, I thought we were friends.**

 **Freddie: We are friends.**

 **Mal: Then why are you pillaging and plundering me?**

 **Mal: Okay, that just sounds weird.**

"Yeah, I wondered when you were going to pick up on that," Jay said, laughing.

 **CJ: Because her captain commands her to pillage and plunder.**

 **Mal: Still sounds weird.**

"Yep," Mal said, nodding.

 **Freddie: Can we go back to you commanding me? That's not very partnerly. You're saying that like it's a bad thing.**

"Uhh, it is!"

 **Jane: Because it is.**

 **Freddie: I know the AKs are lame**

"Hey!" Audrey shouted.

Freddie shrugged. "What? It's true."

 **Audrey: Excuse me?!**

 **Freddie: but at least they don't go back on their word.**

Mal smiled, loving that Freddie had changed her mind.

 **CJ: I'm disappointed in you, Freddie. I thought you were badder than this. Looks like I'll have to be partner-less in crime. So long, squarest of them all!**

"Hey!" Lonnie said, angry.

 **Freddie: I'm sorry about that. I guess for being kinda lame Auradon is kinda cool. Do you forgive me? Are we still friends?**

Mal smiled. "Of course."

 **Mal: If I didn't forgive every friend with a conniving stowaway, I wouldn't have any friends.**

Audrey cocked her head to the side. "I will never understand your logic."

 **Audrey: I don't think I'll ever understand you people.**

 **Jane: Shouldn't we go after her?**

 **Mal: I don't know. Freddie, are there any other surprises we need to know about?**

 **Freddie: Not from me.**

"Well, that's great then," Carlos said.

 **Mal: Well, then. Let's go after her tomorrow. She may be a criminal, but the bigger crime is wasting this awesome neon lights party. And I think we may know a little bit about crime. Right, Evie?**

Evie laughed nervously. "What? What are you talking about?" She shot Mal a smile, letting her know that she was joking.

 **Evie: Right.**

 **Mal: Let's have a wicked good time! Group selfie!**

"Aww, that's sweet," Mal said, happily.


	43. Rotten To The Core - Sofia Carson

"Hey, guys!" Rebecca called, walking back into the theatre. "So, as you may have noticed, that episode was the last episode in season one, and I will show you the second season, but I thought it might be a bit of a refreshing change to show you guys the songs that aren't included in the movies and series."

Everyone cheered and Rebecca quietened them down with a smile. "Ok, so up first is Evie singing Rotten To The Core."

Evie squealed, excited, and everyone looked at her, smiling.

Rebecca started to walk out but then stopped and turned back around. "Oh yeah, before I forget, this song took place after the first movie, and before the series."

She then left the room and the song began.

 **Evie: Let's set it off, oh yeah.**

"Oh yeah! I remember that song! It was at the end of the first movie!" Chad says.

 **Evie: Mirror mirror, in the night, show a girl a little light.**

"Oooooh! I didn't know it could do that." Evie says, captivated.

 **Evie: They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil and that makes me glad**

"Wow, Evie. I never even thought it could be sung that way." Mal says approvingly.

 **Evie: A dirty no good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare can't take me home**

"Deary, you have such a beautiful voice!" Fairy Godmother said, smiling.

 **Evie: So I got some mischief, in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love**

Doug squeezed Evie's hand. It made him sad every time he heard her say that.

 **Evie: They think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood (Hey, yeah)**

"Yeah! Hitting the high notes Evie!" Lonnie said, smiling.

 **Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world**

"Hey, isn't that the name of the series we've been watching?" Mal said, curious.

 **Evie: I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... Core**

Carlos nodded along to the song. "I love how you changed it from hip-hop to sort of contemporary."

 **Evie: Listen up now! Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique**

Mal laughs, remembering what she did to the guy in the bathtub while doing the original song.

 **Evie: What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?**

Jay smiles, getting flashbacks of stealing the merchant's teapot.

 **Evie: So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart, I made you hurt**

Doug's jaw clenched in anger and jealousy.

 **Evie: Past is past, forgive, forget. The truth is, you ain't seen nothin' yet!**

Evie tilted her head. "Yeah. You know, when we were singing that, it was almost like we were predicting what our parents were going to try and make us do."

 **Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

"I guess that was a bit of a prediction too. Maybe we're all psychic!" Mal joked, but inside she was kind of freaked, because she knew that she had predicted her date with Ben.

 **Evie: I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... Core Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Original Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Unusual Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh You can say what you want, But we will always be...**

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos all smile at each other, remembering saying that to each other when they were younger.

 **Evie: Rotten to the core, rotten to the core. Rotten to the core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the... I'm rotten to the... Core**

Everyone clapped for Evie, who blushed, loving the attention.


	44. Genie In A Bottle - Dove Cameron

After Rotten To The Core died off, the screen blacked out and came back on, showing Mal walking into a dorm room.

Rebecca stuck her head in quickly. "Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, this is Mal singing Genie In A Bottle. Now, I have to go do homework, so yeah. Enjoy!"

 **Mal: Yo, Jordan.**

Jafar's eyes light up. "A lamp!"

 **Jordan: Come a little closer Mal.**

"Well, this is gonna be interesting," Jay says, with a smirk.

 **Mal: Okay. Hey. Well, must be kinda nice to be a genie, huh, Jordan? Wish I had your kind of magic.**

"Seriously Mal?" Evie asked. "Why would you make a wish and then rub a lamp that you know has a genie inside of it!?"

Mal shrugged. "I dunno."

 **Mal, singing: I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights. Waiting for someone to release me.**

Jordan crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at Mal. "Hey! I'm the genie. I'm the one who should be singing about this!"

Mal lifted her hands. "Hey, don't look at me, this is in the future."

 **Mal: You're thinking you're it and blowing kisses my way but that don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say.**

Everyone stared at Mal on the screen, captivated.

"Oh damn," Ben whispered.

 **Mal: Baby, baby, baby... Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me, Baby, there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle, You gotta ask me the right way**

"Oh damn," Ben whispered.

 **Mal: If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true**

"Oh _damn_ ," Ben whispered.

 **Mal: You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do**

"Uhh! I have told you, again and again, don't waste your time singing stupid songs!" Maleficent roared.

 **Mal: I'm a genie in a bottle, baby gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out**

"You're not even a genie for evil's sake! You're an evil fairy!" Maleficent said, disgusted.

 **Mal: The music faded and the lights down low, Just one more dance and we're good to go Waiting for someone... Who gets me...**

"Wait. I didn't think you liked to dance." Ben said, confused.

Mal just shrugged.

 **Mal: The night is going at the speed of light so, we gonna have a little fun tonight Baby, baby, baby...**

Mal sunk down in her seat, a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

 **Mal: Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no). If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta ask me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true, just come and set me free, baby and I'll be with you**

Ben growled possessively, jealous, although he'd never admit it.

 **Mal: I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, gotta catch me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, come, come, come on and let me out**

"You know, if you wanted out so much, why did you go in in the first place?" Carlos asked, confused.

 **Mal: Oh, oh, oh... (My mind is saying let's go) Oh, oh, oh... (But my heart is saying no) If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta ask me the right way**

Jordan sighed. "You know Mal, you're giving me a really bad rep here. Genies don't normally talk in circles like that."

 **Mal: If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. Just come and set me free, baby and I'll be with you. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta catch me the right way, honey, I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby Come, come, come on and let me out.**

Jordan looked at Mal. "You know. It isn't...terrible." She said grudgingly.

 **Mal: I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, gotta catch me the right way, honey I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Come, come, come on and let me out. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby**

 **Mal: Wow. Be careful what you wish for, I guess.**

"Yeah, I guess. Although, so far, it's worked out for me." Ben says, watching Mal, love-struck. Upon seeing that, Evie and Belle squealed with delight.

 **Mal: I'm a genie in a bottle baby.**

Everyone applauded Mal, who blushed ferociously.


	45. Please Read - Update Coming Soon!

Hey guys. I know I haven't been around much lately, but hearing about the situation in Christchurch today just turned my stomach.

I'm a firm believer in seeing the good in people, but when things like this happen, it's hard, even for me. I honestly cannot fathom why these people decide that they want to hurt innocent people, but it's sickening. Since I found out, all I've wanted to do is help in any way that I can.

That's why I'm back here tonight. To offer my shoulder and support to anyone who needs it. If there's anyone who was affected by this tragedy, or anyone who just needs to vent, I want you to know that you are always welcome to send me a message, and I will do my best to help you through. My thoughts and prayers go out to everyone that is affected by this tragedy.

This crime was... sickening and God only knows what worse things could happen if humanity follows the path it's taking. We need to stand up and join forces, humanity as a whole.

I know that I can't make much of an impact myself, but together, we can. If we stand together, we can raise our voices above the pain and the terror and we can make a difference. I'm not saying that we have to go to war or be martyrs or anything like that, but if we can reach out and offer support to those around us, let everyone know that we stand with them, that they are not alone, and never will be.

One voice on its own might not have much of an impact in the grand scheme of things, but when there are so many people standing up and raising their voices, the combined effect can be phenomenal.

So, if I can ask one thing of each of you, it's that you stand up, stay strong, raise your voice and never forget that I - we - back you with every choice you make.

If we stand together, we can make a real difference. So, if you're like me and you want to make a difference, spread the word and your support to your followers, friends, family and strangers.

Let's spread #infinitevoicesonecry , be it through social media, , Wattpad, word of mouth or any other form of spreading the word, and let's take action because I truly believe that if we stand together, we can make a change.

So, who's with me?


	46. I'm Your Girl - Dove and Sofia

Hey guys! Sooo I know it has been an extremely long time since I last posted, (I'm sorry!) I've just been taking some time to look after myself and my mental state in particular. Hopefully, I can get back to posting regularly, but I will definitely be posting more often either way.

On another note, thank you all so so so so much for the support with #infinitevoicesonecry! I am overwhelmed by the number of comments, messages and shows of support from you guys, and I cannot express just how grateful I am.

But anyway, here's another update, hope you guys enjoy!

Once again, that screen changed to a different scene - Mal and Evie's dorm room.

As expected, Rebecca popped in to let everyone know what the next song is. "Hey guys, this is a duet between Mal and Evie, and it's called I'm Your Girl."

 **Evie: M, I'm so stressed out. I have so much to do, and I have no idea how I'm going to do it all.**

Doug squeezed Evie's hand reassuringly.

 **Mal: Evie! Relax. I'm sure that you have it covered. Besides, you're doing your best, and that's all that really matters.**

Maleficent scowled at Mal.

 **Evie: It's just, I want people to know I'm for real.**

Evie looked down, ashamed at her own insecurities.

 **Mal: If they can't see your true colours like I do, then they are not your real friends.**

"Aww, thanks Mal." Evie said, smiling at her.

 **Evie: Oh, I don't know, Mal.**

 **Mal: You know I got it, I good got it You know I got it I'm your girl**

"Hey, isn't this the song I danced to?" Lonnie asked, confused.

Mal smiles at Evie, before explaining. "Yeah, we made it up on the Isle."

 **Mal: Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under**

"Ooh, in your Genie costume, I see," Jordan says.

 **Mal: And when you need your rhythm back, yeah, I'll be your drummer**

 **Mal: No matter where you're comin' from I'll see your true colours**

Ben hummed contentedly.

 **Mal: Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh**

 **Evie: If you come undone, I'll be the one To make the beat go on and on and on**

"Woah Evie!" Mal said, laughing. "That wasn't in the original song!"

 **Mal: I'll be your A to the Z Even if trouble's comin'**

"Wait. Is that my staff!?" Jafar asks, angry.

Mal looks at him innocently. "Uh, I don't know?"

Fairy Godmother tutted at her, and Jay snickered. "Busted!"

 **Mal: You know I got it, I good got it You know I got I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I good got it You know I got it I'm your girl**

By this point, a couple of people started to sing along, having picked up on the lyrics.

 **Mal: You know I got it I'm you girl I'm a little bit sunshine I'm a little bit starlight**

"Woah. That wasn't creepy at all..." Carlos says, freaked out,

 **Mal: Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side**

"You play the guitar?" Ben asks, shocked.

 **Mal: No matter where your coming from I know what it feels like Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh I'll be your A to the Z Even if trouble's comin' You know I got it, I good got it**

"Ahhh!" Evie cried dramatically. "The horror!"

 **Mal: You know I got it I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need (Whatever you need) Call me and I'll come runnin' You know I got it, I good got it You know I got it I'm your girl**

 **Evie: And if the road gets rough, we're gonna be hanging tough Ye-ah, ye-ah, ye-e-e-e-e-eah**

 **Mal: And if you get lost sometimes I'll be your neon sign Ye-ah, ye-ah, cause I'm your girl**

Belle smiled and hugged Adam. _She is so gonna be my daughter-in-law soon._

 **Mal: You know I got it, I good got it (hey) I'm, I'm, I'm your girl...**

 **Evie: If you come undone, I'll be the one To make the beat go on and on and on**

 **Mal: Be the one to make the beat go on and on I'll be your A to the Z Even if trouble's comin'**

 **Mal: You know I got it, I good got it (ah) You know I got I'm your girl I'll be whatever you need (whatever you need)**

 **Mal: Call me and I'll come runnin' (yeah) You know I got it, I good got it (good got it) You know I got it I'm your girl**

Ben smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing you sing." Mal blushed profusely

 **Mal: I'll be A to the Z yeah, yeah You know I got it, I good got it (eh, eh, e-eh, eh) You know I got it, I'm your girl I'll be-ee I'll come runnin' (come runnin')**

 **Mal: You know I got it, I good got it (got it, got it) You know I got it, I'm your girl**

"That was really sweet girls." Belle smiled.


	47. Wicked World Ep 19

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Rebecca visits the cinema to kick off the second season, and the girls have a slumber party in the throne room, whilst singing a version of would you rather._

The screen blacked out, and stayed black for several minutes, and people started to get confused.

"I wonder what's happening?" Mal asked.

"I don't know." Ben shrugs, but then an aghast look came on his face.

"Oh no! What if this is it? What if we're sent back after this?" He asked, worried.

Everyone started to murmur among themselves, all concerned about what was happening.

A minute later, Rebecca burst into the room, panting and sweating.

Everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at her in fear.

"Geez, I never should have taken this job, its so much work!" She muttered to herself, before turning to everyone else and pasting on a bright smile.

"Ok guys, sorry about the delay, but here's the start of season two." Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

They weren't going back yet. Rebecca left the room, and shortly after, the screen picked up again.

 **Jane: The Neon Lights Ball ruled!**

 **Ally: Slumber party in the throne room!**

Adam raised an eyebrow and turned slowly to look at Ally, who blushed, and sunk down into her seat, mumbling apologies.

 **Audrey: Well, I could have done without the surprise CJ appearance, but.**

 **Mal: Yeah, but would you rather have a party with CJ, or no party at all?**

"A party with CJ. Definitely." Audrey replied, as quick as lightning.

 **Evie: And an even better question, would you rather stand around and talk, or get this slumber party started?!**

All the girls laughed, and even Mal smiled, secretly looking forward to it.

 **Everyone: Yeah! All right!**

 **Mal and Evie: Good, bad, dark, light what'd you rather be tonight?**

"Another song?" Mal asked. "Seriously, don't get me wrong, I love singing, but geez, I think I've heard myself sing more while watching the future, than I have my whole life!"

 **Audrey, Jane and Lonnie: Would you rather eat a bad apple and sleep for a week or break up with your prince?**

The Auradon girls gasped, horrified. "No!" Audrey cried.

"Definitely sleep for a week," Evie said,

 **Evie: Would you rather ride to the ball in a pumpkin in fall or go out with him?**

"Hey, we went to the ball in a pumpkin car. That has to count for something, right?" Jane asked.

 **Girls: Ew!**

"Isn't that guy from the Isle? I swear I've seen him around, haven't you, Evie?" Mal asked, jokingly.

 **Girls: Good, bad, dark, light what'd you rather be tonight? Doesn't matter what we do 'cause I'd rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you**

"Aww, that's sweet. You're getting on with Audrey." Ben said, with a teasing smile on his face, nudging Mal. Mal shot him a playful glare back.

 **Girls: Doesn't matter who is who 'cause I'd rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you.**

 **Mal: Would you rather give a big smooch to a frog - or drop your phone into a bog?**

All of the girls, barring mal, shivered in cold fear.

 **Audrey: No!**

 **Audrey: Would you rather sing with a squirrel while you twirl or have a zit?** **Ugh! End of the world!**

"Uh, definitely singing with a squirrel," Jane says.

 **Girls: Good, bad, dark, light what'd you rather be tonight? Doesn't matter what we do 'cause I'd rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you, be with you**

"I'm glad you girls are all getting along, it's nice to see everyone having fun." Belle smiled.

 **Girls: Doesn't matter who is who 'cause I'd rather be with you, rather be with you, rather be with you Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you. Yoohoo, yoohoo! I'd rather be with you.**

"It's quite catchy, actually." Fairy Godmother said, dancing to the beat.

Even Adam had to admit that it wasn't the worst song he'd ever heard.

 **Mal: Thank goodness this is a slumber party, because I am exhausted.**

 **Evie: Yeah, I'm gonna sleep for a month.**

 **Maleficent rolled her eyes at the joke.**

 **Evie: Or, maybe, until the next party.**

 **Audrey: Didn't you hear? It's this weekend!**

Mal groaned. "Seriously?"

 **Freddie: How does anybody get any studying done with all this partying?**

 **Mal: So, what's this weekend?**

 **Audrey: The Jewelbilee!**

"Eek! I'm actually going to the Jewelbilee!?' Evie squealed in joy.

 **Mal: Wait, wait, wait, I'm going to the Jewelbilee?**

 **Jane: She doesn't know!**

"What's the Jewelbilee, and why are you guys so obsessed with it?" Mal asked confused.

Before anyone could answer her, Rebecca popped in, and stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait. No one say anything. It will all be explained in the next episode, but we don't have time for this many interruptions, we're already waaaaaaay behind schedule."

Everyone nodded, confused, but no one dared to question her, so they just leaned back, relaxed, and got ready for the next episode.


	48. Wicked World Ep 20

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _The AKs teach the VKs about the Jewelbilee ceremony and the mystery surrounding the disappearance of Mal's family gem._

 **Mal: Okay, so I'm excited and confused all at the same time.**

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mal said under her breath.

 **Mal: What is this whole 'jewelbilee' thing anyway?**

 **Ally: Imagine Cinderella's ball, the Festival of Fools and the Mad Hatters tea party all mixed together times six!**

Mal's mouth fell open.

 **Audrey: Yes, Allie. You imagine that all you like. The Jewelbilee is a dignified ceremony where each of us were given our birthright jewels.**

"Birthright jewels?" Freddie asked, confused.

"What are they?" Mal asked, just as confused.

Dizzy rolled her eyes. "Exactly what they sound like. Jewels that belonged to your parents and are passed down to you."

She shook her head. "Geez, it's like you guys know nothing about Auradon."

"Uhh, maybe because we don't?" Freddie says.

 **Jane: Once we showed we were good. No grades. It's pass/fail.**

 **Audrey: Well, we all got our jewels years ago.**

"Wow, stuck up much?" Evie said.

 **Audrey: See?**

"Oh wow. That is certainly something." Mal says, shocked by the picture of young Audrey.

 **Evie: Wow! Awkward.**

 **Audrey: And now, for the first time, they're releasing jewels for the VKs!**

 **Evie: Releasing?**

 **Audrey: Well, yes. When the villains were relocated, their jewels were collected.**

Mal snorted. "You mean stolen, right?" Ben looks down, trying to hide a smile because he knew that Mal was right.

 **Mal: Translation: stolen!**

 **Audrey: So they could be held safely. And now Auradon will bestow them upon you with a majestic Jewelbilee!**

"Wait. Do Jay and I get one? Or is it just the girls?" Carlos asks.

"It's everyone, So you guys get them too," Ben tells him.

"Sweet!" He grins, and fist bumps Jay.

 **Freddie: They're giving us our own jewels? How generous!**

Jay laughs at her sarcasm, while everyone else grins.

 ** _(The girls faces turn all shades of different colours)_**

 **Audrey: What? Huh?**

 **Mal: Ooh, snap! Who's the rarest of them all?**

Evie gasps. "Oh no! My beautiful complexion is ruined!" She cries dramatically.

 **Evie: Seriously?**

 **Freddie: Looking good, Green Face!**

 **Ally: Oh, dear!**

"Oh wow! We look so funny!" Lonnie laughs.

 **Jane: Oops! I bibbided the tea. It was supposed to be a surprise. To give us a healthy glow!**

"Jane! What have I told you about using magic with no good reason?!" Fairy Godmother yelled.

Jane looked down, and apologised to her mum and everyone else.

 **Mal: It's okay, Jane. I look fierce. Hey, maybe I'll even match my jewel.**

 **Lonnie: Uh, wait. You didn't tell her? Nobody told her?**

 **Ally: Maleficent hid your jewel. Somewhere on the Isle.**

 **Audrey: Everyone looked, but it was never found.**

 **Jane: So, you're not getting one now.**

"Of course she did," Mal says, looking down. Ben reaches over and grabs her hand, causing her to smile up at him, sadly, and cuddle into him.

 **Mal: 2 inches tall, shoved in a jar, and my mum is still ruining my life.**

Maleficent smirks, but on the inside she was kind of regretting her decision, seeing how much it hurt Mal, and knowing that once Mal found out the truth, she would hate her even more.

 **Audrey: I know. It really puts a damper on the whole celebration.**

 **Mal: So thanks to my mum, I'm an outsider. Again! But you know what? Not this time! I am going back to the isle and I'm gonna find my jewel.**

Evie gasps, not knowing why Mal would want to go back to the Isle, even for her jewel. What she did know, is that she would be going with her. No way was she letting her go alone, not if she could help it.

 **Evie: Well, okay. Then I'm going with.**

 **Mal: No, Evie. I don't want you to get in trouble!**

"Hey! Double standards much?" Evie says, jokingly.

 **Evie: Oh! But it's okay for you?**

 **Mal: I'm the daughter of the most evil villain in the world! You know? I'm always in trouble. I am getting that jewel, and nobody, not even my mother, is going to stop me.**

Everyone goes silent, staring at Mal, knowing full well that she would go through with her promise. Everyone from Auradon, as well as Evie and Carlos, shook slightly in their seats, slightly scared of how Mal was acting, even though they would never admit it.


	49. Wicked World Ep 21

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _Mal and Freddie sneak back onto the Isle of the Lost in hopes of finding Mal's missing Jewelbilee gem._

 **Jay: Wait. So, you're telling me I could play a sport where I get rewarded for stealing a base.**

"Uh yeah? It's called baseball." Chad said, staring at him. ( A/N: Sorry if this is wrong, I'm not that good with sports. ;) )

 **Carlos: I swear on my mother's coat!**

 **Mal: Uh, I cannot believe this is what I've been reduced to.**

"Well, Evil has a price," Freddie said, shrugging.

 **Mal: What are you doing here?!**

Everyone laughed at how scared Mal got.

 **Freddie: Following you. You're up to no good and I want in.**

 **Mal: Okay, Freddie, it's not even like evil. You'd be way bored.**

Freddie snorted. "Yeah. As if."

 **Freddie: Hi-Jacking a limo, sneaking onto the Isle of the Lost, stealing a jewel! Let's do this.**

 **Mal: You were not just following me. You were listening too!**

 **Freddie: Guilty. Just can't trust us VKs.**

Audrey harrumphed. "Exactly! That's what I've been trying to tell everyone!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Just stop talking Audrey!"

 **Limo: APPROACHING DESTINATION. PROTECTIVE DOME DISENGAGED.**

"Is that me on the recording?" Carlos asked confused.

"Well, it sure sounds like it," Jay says.

 **Mal: Home, freak home. Now, where do we start?**

Maleficent cackled. "You'll never find it!"

 **Freddie: My dad hid things for just about everyone. Even for the worst of the worst.**

 **Mal: That is my mum.**

"Awww, thank you!"

 **Freddie: Okay. So, we get in, find that jewel and get out before anyone sees us.**

"Uh, you mean like that guy there?" Lonnie asks Mal.

Mal narrows her eyes at the screen, before rolling her eyes and scoffing. "That's Zevon. Son of Yzma."

 **Mal: Sounds like a plan.**

 **Mal: Let the searching begin!**

 **Mal: Ew! Monkey hair.**

Audrey shuddered at the discussing sight.

 **Mal: Uh, sorry.**

Freddie glared playfully at Mal.

 **Mal: No jewel in here.**

 **Freddie: Oooh, I like this.**

"No, no, no!" Dizzy said vehemently. "You cannot wear two head accessories at once!" Everyone smiled at her.

 **Mal: Any luck?**

 **Freddie: No. You?**

 **Mal: Nah.**

Mal sighed. "Guess I'm not gonna find it then."

 **Mal: You think your dad's gonna notice we were here?**

 **Freddie: Nah.**

Everyone laughed at how much mess was made.

 **Freddie: Sorry, you didn't find your jewel, Mal. But, here. This lucky necklace is all yours. From me to you.**

 **Mal: Oh, thanks, Freddie.**

Mal smiled over at her.

 **Freddie: Guess, we'd better head back.**

 **Mal: Wha-What? Oh! Hahaha.**

Mal looked shocked. "What? Am I evil again?"

"Oh no, Mal," Evie whispered.


	50. I'm Sorry

Hey. It's me again. The shitty writer who is never here to update, yet somehow still has all of you amazing people supporting me. I've got some things to say.

Firstly, I've made a few adjustments to my Wattpad page; namely my cover and profile pictures and my username. Yes, it's still me, the original EarthFireWindWater, but lately, I've been thinking about starting to take my writing more seriously, and for me, that also meant putting a name to my works, not just a username.

But more importantly, I want to address the tragic, horrific events that occurred on Easter Sunday. Much like the Christchurch attacks, these bombings sicken me and seriously make me wonder about the state of our society today.

The same way I did before, I'm extending the offer to you guys, if you need someone to talk to or anything like that, I'm here for each and every one of you. Again, I'm asking you to reach out and do the same thing, offer support, comfort and to lend your voices to the cause. Let these terrorists and people causing harm know that none of these attacks are going to break us down, we'll only become closer, join forces, stand as one against these violent attacks.

I cannot even find words to describe how I feel about this. As I'm sitting here writing, there's an update on the death toll, and it sickens me to my core, but I can't imagine what it's like for the families and friends of the victims and the citizens of Sri Lanka.

#infinitevoicesonecry

Let this be my call to all of you, to stand up and lend your voice to the cause as well because we can make a difference, we just have to work together.


	51. Wicked World Ep 22

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _Mal's evil ways cause chaos as Audrey, Jane and the rest of the girs rehearse for the big jewelbilee performance._

 **Evie: Mal! You okay?**

"I... don't think I am..." Mal said cautiously, worried about what was going to happen.

 **Mal: Of all the words I can think of "okay" is not even in the top 10.**

 **Evie: Guess you didn't find your jewel?**

 **Mal: No.**

 **Evie: You wanna talk about it?**

 **Mal: I'll just see you later.**

 **Evie: I'll just give you some space then. I'll be right here, giving you space!**

Mal turned to Evie, sad. "I'm sorry Evie."

 **Audrey: Okay! Okay! Everyone, listen up! I've worked really hard on the song and dance for the Jewelbilee, so I really need everybody to step up and give a 110%. Or else**

 **Jordan: Or else what?**

 **Ally: Or off with their heads! Too much?**

"Just a tad." Jordan said.

 **Audrey: I just want you to watch me and follow my lead.**

 **Mal: Why should today be any different?**

Mal closed her eyes when she saw herself getting out her spell book, not wanting to watch.

 **Audrey: And 2,3,4**

 **Ally: That's different.**

 **Audrey: Stop it, leg!**

"Uhh, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure telling your leg to stop isn't gonna work..." Jay said, trying not to laugh.

 **Evie: Okay, that's a weird move.**

 **Jane: Like this?**

 **Audrey: No! I'm not doing this!**

 **Jordan: Not doing it well, maybe. Hey! Watch the genie pants!**

 **"** Hey!" Audrey cried.

 **Audrey: I'm out of control!**

 **Jane: Is this a part of the routine?**

"Of course it's not part of the routine! Why would I choreograph something so terrible!?"

 **Mal: Well, it started kinda slow, but I love the big finish.**

 **Audrey: Somebody magicked me, Mal!**

 **Evie: Audrey, why would Mal do that to you?**

 **Audrey: 'Cause she's jealous that she doesn't get to be a part of all this!**

"Ok... no offence, but I'm not really missing out on much, especially not in that dance routine." Mal said, earning her a smile from Ben, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Freddie and Lonnie.

 **Ally: Mal's not like that anymore.**

Mal turned to Ally, touched. "Thank you for believing in me."

 **Jane: If she's still evil, then I'm still plain.**

 **Audrey: Um...**

"Hey! I am not plain!"

 **Evie: Okay, Mal, that was funny, but you do not wanna get between Audrey and her big show. As your BFF, I have to advise you to chill.**

 **Mal: You're right, Evie. That would be the nice thing to do.**

Evie sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to do the exact opposite?"

 **Audrey: Okay, I admit the song got off to a rocky start, but with my eternal vigilance slash amazing directing, I think it could look really- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 ** _(LONG LIVE EVIL was painted on the wall above Audrey's desk.)_**

"Oh. Wow" Mal said, shocked. "I am so sorry, although I have to admit, it's one of my best copies." Audrey just glared at her.

Maleficent let an evil smile cross her face, maybe her takeover plan would work out after all.


	52. Wicked World Ep 23

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, the girls are experimenting with rainbow nail polish, when Mal losses control and sets off an army of paint bubbles, causing even more chaos._

 **Jane: Creating rainbow nail polish is cool, but is this a school-sanctioned experiment?**

Evie scoffed. "Of course not!"

 **Evie: Let's just say it won't be on the final exam. Jane, can you get me the emulsifier?**

 **Jane: They're gone! And so are the coagulants.**

"What?" Fairy Godmother asked, confused.

 **Evie: Uh, check the drawers, maybe?**

 **Ally: They appear to have wandered away.**

"How could this have happened? The school needs to be better protected and monitored." Adam said, stressing. Belle put a hand on his arm, stopping him from freaking out. "Don't worry honey. It'll be fine."

 **Ally: Curiouser and curiouser.**

 **Jane: I don't get it. Everyone in Auradon is so good. Who would do this?**

 **Audrey: I'll tell you who. The same person who spray-painted my room!**

Mal winced. "Ouch, Yeah that's bad. But seriously though, if you really thought I was trying to be evil, why would I steal from a chemistry lab? If that was any of us, it'd be Evie. Not saying that you did though." Mal smirked.

 **Freddie: Oh, snap. That's harsh.**

 **Jane: Yeah, I was about to use the same words. Snap, harsh, absolutely.**

Everyone shot her a disbelieving look.

 **Audrey: And who do we know has a history of defacing property with spray-paint?**

"Me." Mal said.

 **Audrey: A history of breaking the rules?**

"Me again."

 **Audrey: A history of evil?**

"Me."

 **Mal: Oh, and don't forget, a history of using magic.**

"Oh, definitely me." She sighed.

 **Mal: Double, double toil and trouble, cauldron burst with brilliant bubble.**

 **Evie: That's not supposed to happen.**

 **Ally: Delightful! Oh, look at them all.**

"Uhh, yeah I wouldn't let them touch you if I was you," Mal said wincing.

"Why?" Ally asked. "What do they d-"

 **Audrey: What the bibbity?!**

"Oh. That's what they do."

 **Various screams: No! No! Mal!**

 **Audrey: Do not move!**

"Audrey, that isn't very nice," Belle said sternly.

 **Various screams: No! No! Help!**

 **Ally: It's only a dream. It's only a dream.**

Ally shook in fear.

 **Jordan: Can't believe I'm fighting bubbles!**

Jay snorted. "Yeah, you look pretty crazy."

 **Audrey: Oh, no! Look what you did! Our clothes are ruined!**

 **Jane: I loved this dress.**

 **Ally: Mal, how could you?**

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to. Or I won't mean to. I have no idea how this whole thing works." Mal said genuinely.

"We get your point," Evie said, smiling. "And we forgive you."

"Yeah, I forgive you."

"Me too."

"All's good."

 **Evie: Oh, but those outfits! That's the new style. You look totally hot and hot is the new cool.**

 **Ally: Hot is the new cool?**

 **Audrey: Actually, yeah. I have heard that.**

 **Ally: They are pretty fetch.**

"Did you seriously just say fetch?"

 **Freddie: I can make this work.**

 **Jane: I love this.**

 **Evie: We totally look fab.**

"Yeah, we look good!" Ally said.

"Hmph. That look was totally mine waaaaay before you guys got it!" Dizzy said, teasingly.

Evie laughed and pulled her into a hug, while everyone watched them with a smile.

 **Evie: Now, back to the experiment.**

 **Ally: Oh, yay!**

 **Evie: Mal, what's going on with you? Something is wrong. And it's only getting worse.**

"Thanks for noticing Evie." Mal smiled at her sadly. Ben pulled her into a hug, and they just sat there snuggling while waiting for the next episode.


	53. Wicked World Ep 24

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Mal casts a spell on everyone so that she can sing about being bad, and the AKs get fed up with her._

 **Audrey: Well, hello!**

 **Mal: Hey, Audrey.**

 **Audrey: Save your sarcasm, Mal.**

"Um, I wasn't being sarcastic." Mal said confused,

 **Audrey: And save the whole 'I choose good" act.**

"It's not an act." She said, starting to get annoyed.

 **Audrey: Because we know you've been faking it. You've been evil all along!**

"Hey! Look at all the things I've done for you!" She yelled, annoyed.

 **Carlos: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Accusations are flying faster than Aladdin in here.**

 **Jay: And you don't wanna let frown lines spoil that beautiful face. Do you?**

Audrey and Jay both blushed furiously, while Lonnie glared at Audrey.

 **Evie: Audrey, we VKs, may be a lot of things, but we're not fakers.**

 **Audrey: Just admit it. You're furious about not getting a jewel and you've gone 100% evil!**

"Technically, no. If she had've been 100% evil, she wouldn't be acting nice." Doug stated.

 **Evie: You're wrong. Mal is our friend.**

 **Audrey: We've been planning the song and...**

 **Mal: Stop. Stop! Bicker and holler, squabble and squawk. Twist their words when next they talk!**

"Ok, Yeah we deserve that." Lonnie said, looking at the ground.

 **Audrey: In trouble big you are! Huh?**

"Hahahahahaha!" Jay laughs.

 **Ally: What now happening is?**

"Oh my."

 **Jane: Voices our she's bewitched!**

Jane gasps.

 **Jay: Deserve you what get you. Hey!**

 **Evie: Okay, okay. Things got a little heated.**

"Wait, how come Evie isn't affected?" Carlos asks.

Mal shrugs. "I don't know."

 **Evie: We all said things that didn't make any sense. But I'm sure if we ask nicely, Mal will take all back. Right, Mal?**

 **Mal: Wrong!**

"Oh ok."

 **Mal, singing: Everybody's seen my sunlight. Everybody's seen my shine. But, they don't know my story. They don't know what's on my mind**

"You never talk about what's on your mind though." Evie pointed out.

 **Mal: I carry on like a princess, but man I've got 'em fooled, cause underneath my business, I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel**

"I highly doubt that," Ben said, smiling at her. "You're perfect."

 **Mal: Never gonna put a spell on me, never ever gonna bring me back, never gonna make me be somethin' I'm not because I'm evil**

"Well, you already have a spell on you, soooooo" Doug pointed out.

 **Mal: Tell the people I'm evil**

"I think you already are." Jay said.

 **Mal: Open your eyes I'm all a disguise**

"No, being evil is a disguise for you." Belle said, trying to make Mal feel better.

 **Mal: Everybody in my circle Think I'm gonna be their friend But I got bad intentions And I'm gonna have 'em again**

Mal looks down, upset that she caused all of this.

 **Mal: Why should I stop my dissin' Or soften up my heart Tell me what good is livin' If you can't be who you are, yeah**

"I- I never knew you felt that way Mal." Evie said, and that she hadn't realised this.

"Don't be silly, it's the curse talking, not me." Mal tried to brush it off, but secretly, she knew that her future self was telling the truth. She was so scared about not being able to keep up the good impression.

 **Mal: Never gonna put a spell on me Never ever gonna bring me back Never gonna make me be Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil**

"You know, I have to say, it is a pretty catchy song." Fairy Godmother said and everyone agreed.

 **Mal: Tell the people I'm evil Open your eyes I'm all a disguise**

"Yeah, I think it might be my favourite song yet!" Jane said.

 **Mal: So what? I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble I'm gonna make some trouble (so good) I'm gonna find some trouble**

"I have no doubt that you will." Jay said, sighing.

 **Mal: So what? I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble I'm gonna make some trouble (hey, yeah) I'm gonna find some trouble**

"Yeah. What's the bet it's going to be her making the trouble." Freddie agreed.

 **Mal: Never gonna put a spell on me Never ever gonna bring me back Never gonna make me be Somethin' I'm not... Because I'm evil**

 **Mal: Tell the people, hey Yeah, yeah So evil Open your eyes I'm all a disguise "**

You have such a talented singing voice." Ben said, smiling down at Mal.

 **Jane: Anyone, pizza like?**

 **Carlos: Here's face in your pie!**

 **Audrey: Gross!**

 **Jane: Sorry, so I'm!**

 **Jay: Oh! Not bad. Hey! Eating cures the spell. Dig in!**

 **Audrey: That's it! As chairman of every committee I hereby banish you from Jewelbilee! And if I had the power, I'd banish you from Auradon.**

"Audrey, you can't do that! Besides, you should have found out the circumstances before you went off at her." Adam roared.

 **Mal: Awww, that's okay, Audrey. Because I'm evil. Feels good to be bad. So good to be bad.**

Maleficent cackles. "Wow, I never thought the curse would have that big of an effect on you!"

 **Jane: What is going on?**

 **Evie: This isn't Mal. Why is she acting like this?**

"Thanks for being concerned Evie." Mal smiled at her best friend.

 ** _(Jane follows Mal to the Museum of Cultural History and sees her break in through a window.)_**

 **Mal: Window, window, paper thin, open up, I'm going in.**

"Why in the world did we not use that spell to get in when we tried to steal the wand?" Jay asks, annoyed. "It sure would've saved us time."

 **Jane: This is bad. This is really bad.**


	54. Wicked World Ep 25

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _Jane follows Mal into the Museum and sees her steal one of the villains possessions, before handing it off to the shadowy villain from the Isle. Jay, Carlos, Evie and Jane then try and get Mal back to normal by breaking the curse._

 ** _(Jane knocks an enchanted broomstick, which causes it to knock the enchanted rose off of its pedestal, she catches it and hides in a closet from Mal.)_**

 **Jane: No, no, no! Huh? I gotta go tell the others.**

 **Mal: Long live evil.**

"Hey, that's my staff!" Jafar yelled angrily.

 **Evie: M, What were you doing at the museum?**

 **Mal: Evie, look at me. Do I look like I would be in a museum?**

 **Jane: I followed you. I saw you there!**

Jane shrunk back in her seat, shaking with fear.

Mal winced and frowned when she saw how scared Jane was, and immediately apologised.

 **Evie: Mal, it's me. I just wanna help.**

 **Mal: Leave me alone!**

Mal looked at Evie apologetically. "I am so sorry Evie."

 ** _(In the scuffle, Mal's necklace flies off and shatters, revealing the jewel inside.)_**

 **Evie: Your jewel! Where did you get this?**

 **Mal: That is mine!**

Mal winces.

 **Jay: Sorry, Mal. Can't let you have it.**

 **Mal: What is going on?**

 **Evie: You were being rotten to the core.**

 **Mal: I was?**

 **Carlos: Hey, the jewel! What if it's cursed?**

Mal rolled her eyes. "Well geez, you're a smart one, aren't you?"

 **Jay: Let's see here... Evil. Good. Evil. Good. Evil. More evil. Good. Evil. Good. Evil. Evil. Good. Evil. Good.**

 **"Ok! I think we get it Jay!" Mal said, annoyed.**

 **Evie: It is the jewel.**

 **Evie: Maleficent must have cursed it years ago.**

 **Jay: And hid it in that necklace.**

 **Mal: Freddie gave me that.**

Carlos: Never knowing it contained a jewel that turned you into a raging she-witch!

Freddie turned to Mal. "Mal, I am so sorry. I never knew that was in there!"

 **Mal: What are you guys even talking about? What did I do?**

 **Evie: Well...**

 **Mal: Wow. That is horrible. Evie, please don't be mad at me.**

 **Evie: Of course I'm mad at you. You're my best friend and you don't treat best friends like that.**

Mal hung her head. "I know Evie. You don't know how sorry I am."

 **Mal: I am so, so sorry.**

 **Evie: But I also knew it wasn't you. All along. I knew.**

 **Mal: Evie, thanks for believing in me.**

The two best friends smile at each other.

 **Jay: Mal's okay! And Auradon's back to normal!**

 **Zevon: Auradon will be mine!**

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Dizzy said.


	55. Wicked World Ep 26

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _It's the day of the Jewelbilee, and Audrey is freaking out over the VKs and Jane not being on time, however Jay, Carlos, Jordan and Jane run into some chaos when they catch Auradon's newest VK trying to steal the jewels._

 **Ally: I can't stop smiling! I feel like the Cheshire cat. The smiling bit, not the invisible bit.**

"Um, I'm pretty sure that everyone thought of the smiling part." Mal said.

 **Jordan: Audrey, your dress is a-mazing. I love where you put the jewel.**

"Yeah, it looks great!" Evie said.

"Meh, could be better." Dizzy shrugged, uninterested.

 **Audrey: Thanks. And you look so totes fab, Jor!**

 **Jordan: And I have no idea what you just said.**

"Same." Mal smirked.

 **Ally: I can't wait anymore. I'm about to pop!**

 **Audrey: Where is everyone? We need to start!**

 **Ally: Don't they understand the importance of the Jewelbilee?**

 **Audrey: Forget the Jewelbilee. I'm talking about my musical number!**

"Oh wow, okay then," Jay said

 **Audrey: Oh, where are they?!**

 **Evie: Why, thank you, Your Majesty. Yes, I do like happily-ever-afters.**

Everyone chuckled while Evie blushes.

 **Mal: Ta-da.**

 **Evie: You look amaze'! I told you!**

Ben smiles at Mal, with love in his eyes. "Yeah, you look beautiful."

 **Mal: Thanks, but I still don't think I'm up for the Jewelbilee.**

 **Evie: Come on! I'm sure if we told them about the whole evil spell on your hidden jewel thing, they'd totally let you go.**

"Well..." Audrey says, causing everyone in the room to glare at her. "I'm kidding, of course you could have gone!"

 **Mal: No, I don't want to make a scene. Well, another scene. I mean, besides, I can't get my jewel anyway. You know, it's cursed, so, what's the point?**

Ben looks at her, with love and determination on his face. "We'll find a way for you to get your jewel Mal, I promise."

 **Evie: Well, if you're not going, then I'm not going. I'd rather be here with you.**

"Aww, Evie. Thank you!" Mal gushes.

 **Mal: You know, Evie, you really are the best friend that I could ever hope for.**

The two best friends smile at each other.

 **Mal: So now what?**

 **Evie: You wanna try on my tiara?**

 **Mal: Yeah, I think I'll pass.**

Ben smiles down at her. _Hopefully, someday you'll be wearing an official tiara._

 **Audrey: Why aren't they here?!**

 **Ally: Well, you did un-invite Mal. It's a very merry un-jewelbilee for her.**

 **Audrey: I know that. But what about Evie, Freddie and Jane?**

"Hey! What about me and Jay?" Carlos asks, offended.

 **Jordan: You think they are okay?**

 **Audrey: Well, they won't be when I get through with them!**

"Wow, okay. Don't want to be around her when she's angry." Dizzy said.

 **Lonnie: Whoa! Got it.**

 **Jane: Hurry! If we are late, Audrey will smash us like pumpkins! Look!**

 **Jay: Hey, who's tall, dark and turquoise over there? He's reaching into the throne room!**

"It looks like he's trying to steal the jewels!" Fairy Godmother cried.

 **Carlos: Hey, fancy pants! What are you doing over there? Show yourself!**

 **Jay: Hey, where did he go?!**

 **Freddie: Ugh, not you.**

 **Jane: What? Who is it?**

Mal rolled her eyes. "Of course. It's Zevon."

 **Zevon: Allow me to introductory myself. I am Zevon, son of Yzma, and your worst nightmare.**

Ben looked worried. "Is he trouble?"

Mal waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "Nah, he's not much concern, just as long as he doesn't get his hands on enough chemicals, he can make some pretty nasty potions, but trust me, it'll be fine."


	56. Wicked World Ep 27

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _In this chapter, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie have an enlightening encounter with Zevon and his partner, before being shrunken down and kept in Jordan's lamp._

 **Jay: Long time no see, Zevon.**

 **Jane: Zevon?**

 **Freddie: Sounds like a laundry detergent, right?**

Everyone's mouth hung open, and Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Freddie and Dizzy all burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! Can you imagine if he had heard that?" Mal asks, gasping for breath.

 **Zevon: No doubt you've heard of my mother, Yzma, but today my evil machilitions will bridle her own!**

 **Freddie: I think you mean 'machinations'.**

 **Zevon: Don't be so condescendinating!**

Fairy Godmother winced. "Oh, I'd love to teach that boy some proper English."

Evie laughed. "Oh yeah, he's not very good with pronunciations."

 **Carlos: Wait. So, how did you get off the Isle?**

 **Zevon: It was all thanks to Mal.**

"What!?" Everyone cried at once, shocked.

 **Jane: Audrey was right. Mal was behind all this!**

Jane looked at Mal. "Sorry Mal, I didn't know the truth."

 **Zevon: No. I would like to think she came back for me. I always imagined there was a spark between us.**

Ben growled and held Mal's hand tightly, causing her to chuckle. "Hey, chill, he had like a crush on me or something, nothing happened."

 **Jay: The island?**

 **Zevon: Oh. Right. So, 2 days ago, when Mal came to the Isle, she opened the protective dome for a few precious seconds. I was watching. Not that I sit around and watch Mal.**

Jay snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause I really believe that."

Ben growled again, causing everyone to laugh at his jealousy.

 **Zevon: It's just, uh Anyway, when she finally left the Isle I boldly slipped out as the dome was opened.**

 **Freddie: And you swam all the way here?**

 **Zevon: No, just part of the way. Then I got a ride with a friend.**

Dizzy giggles. "Oh please, he doesn't have any friends."

 **CJ: Ahoy!**

 **Carlos: CJ?**

Mal groaned. "Oh, not her again!"

Jay: What are you doing here?

 **CJ: Hi, guys. Did I tell you I got my own ship? Well, more of a row boat, actually, but it's a start.**

 **Zevon: Hey, cutie.**

 **CJ: I gave Zevon a ride in exchange for a full 50-foot schooner when he takes over Auradon.**

Belle grabs Adam's hand and squeezed it tightly.

 **Jay: Takes over?! You? Please! Wait! Why?**

 **Zevon: To fulfil my family's destiny! To rule an empire. Auradon will be mine!**

Adam's eyes hardened in determination. "There is no way that I will let that happen!"

 **Jay: Hey, that's my dad's sceptre! That should be in the museum.**

 **Zevon: No. It belongs in the hands of King Zevon!**

"He will never be King!"

 **Freddie: Not if we can stop you.**

 **Zevon: Away!**

Evie winces. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he DID get all of his chemicals..."

 **Carlos: Whoa! Whoa!**

 **CJ: Guess it's time for the potion portion of the show.**

 **Zevon: The school's chemistry lab had nearly all the ingredients I desired.**

"So that's where all of the chemicals went!" Evie realised.

 **Jane: Try running backwards!**

 **Zevon: Badoom! As fun as this is, I have a kingdom to take over, so Babam!**

"Oh no! They're so tiny!" Lonnie says, horrified.

 **CJ: Oh, look how little you are! Especially Carlos.**

"Hey! I'm not that short."

Everyone just looked at him and laughed.

 **CJ: Well, I'm gonna go get a good seat for the hostile takeover. I'll be back when the dust settles!**

 **Zevon: Now, for the jewels. What?! Gone! Looks like I'll have to crash the Jewelbilee.**

"NO!" Audrey cried. "My dance number will be ruined!" Everyone just rolled their eyes at her.


	57. Wicked World Ep 28

**_Chapter Overview:_**

 _Audrey's big song and dance number is ruined when Zevon crashes the Jewelbilee._

 **Audrey: Ugh! I can't believe they're still not here!**

"Sorry guys. I didn't know the circumstances..." Audrey apologised.

 **Lonnie: Oh, I just got a text from Jane. But I I can't read it. It's- It's like super tiny.**

Carlos frowned. "I wouldn't have thought that it would affect the size of texts..."

 **Audrey: Why in the world would Jane be sending you a super tiny text?**

 **Jane: Help! Somebody help us!**

 **Audrey: Okay. I refuse to wait any longer. The Jewelbilee must begin. And, more importantly, my big number must go on! Hit it!**

 **Lonnie: As you wish.**

 **Audrey, trying to sing across all microphones: We could be hiding And I could be tall Like a jewel we'll shine bright wherever we are If we stick to the dream fought hard**

"Those lyrics are really crazy..." Freddie said.

 **Ally: That can't be right.**

 **Audrey: Because we're better together Stronger side by side This is our mom- so we're different whatever and everyone can shine Oh, this is the moment of our**

Audrey sunk down in her seat, sobbing over the ruined song.

 **Zevon: Hello Auradon.**

 **Audrey: What is the meaning of this? Do you know how long I worked on this number?**

 **Zevon: Oh. I didn't realize. It's so hard to see from outside. Yeah, to time it just right, it's really just a roll of the dice. I'm sure it's gonna be a great little song and dance. Your folks will be proud.**

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Did you just? How, how did you?" Mal blinked. "Did you seriously just stun Zevon into being nice?"

Dizzy smirked. "Well that shows a lot about her then, huh? Scaring a villain into being nice?"

 **Audrey: Uh, thanks!**

 **Zevon: The good news, however, is that you all have a front row seat for the coming REVOLTOLUTION!**

 **Ben: Okay, that's far enough!**

 **Zevon: Let's agree to disagree.**

"Ben no!" Mal yelled, while Belle sobbed into Adam. Mal leaned over into Ben, snuggling into him.

 **Audrey: No! Not the jewels!**

"What about Ben? He's literally just been frozen, and you care about the jewels instead?" Jay asked.

 **Ben: For those of you who are still confused I don't mind making this crystal clear: once I fuse all the stones together, this staff will be more powerful than a magic wand.**

 **Jordan: Then that's not gonna happen!**

 **Zevon: Kabloo!**

"Jordan!" Jane cried.

 **Zevon: That's just one jewel. Once I've combined them all, I will rule all of Auradon!**

 **Lonnie: Oh, no!**

 **Zevon: Bye, bye.**

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Mal said, determined.


End file.
